Back to Tortuga!
by May20
Summary: Sie sind zurück in Tortuga und auf der Suche nach Jack! Wilde Abenteuer mit unseren Helden! CHAPI 8! Mehr Action mit Jack, Will, Lara Jade und Marley!
1. Default Chapter

Ich könnte mich selbst ohrfeigen! Fange ich doch tatsächlich 5 Wochen vor meinen Prüfungen eine neue Strory an, wo ich doch weiß, dass ich dann nur da sitze und schreibe! Aber irgendwie habe ich vorhin in einer melancholischen Minute, als ich den Soundtrack von PotC gehört habe, gedacht, ich könnte ja auch dem Zweiteiler eine Trilogie machen. Mal sehen, wie viele das hier überhaupt noch lesen. Ich mache die Fortsetzung der Geschichte mal von den Reviews der ersten zwei Chapis abhängig, dann kann ich ja immer noch gucken, ob lernen nicht rentabler ist, hehe. Dann wünsche allen, die noch da sind mal viel Spaß beim Lesen! Hier kommt „BACK TO TORTUGA!"  
  
Back To Tortuga  
  
Grau  
  
Der Wind ging schwer und die Gischt der See wurde in atemberaubende Höhen aufgewirbelt. An diesem Tag war kein einziges Schiff am grauen, wolkenbehangenen Horizont und William Turner roch das Salz in der Luft, welches anfing, sich auf seiner Haut nieder zu schlagen und ihr einen weißlichen Schimmer zu geben. Seine Klamotten waren klamm, sein dunkles Haar, welches er zusammengebunden hatte, sogar schon feucht, als er die Klippe hinab sah. Zu seinen Füßen rauschte das Meer und schlug schäumende Wellen gegen den harten Stein. Der Seegang war heftig und keine einzige Möwe segelte über den Himmel.  
  
Wie denn auch? Bei diesem Wetter hielt sich nichts und niemand draußen auf. Niemand... außer Will selbst. Seine braunen Augen wanderten abwesend über das brandende Wasser, das sich selbst in seiner Verzweiflung gegen die Klippe warf.  
  
Der Schmied spürte die Kälte des Windes nicht. Bei solchem Wetter ging er immer hinaus. Früher war gehörte dies nicht zu seinen Angewohnheiten, doch seit einem Jahr... Will wunderte sich über sich selbst. Am nächsten Tag hatte er auch nicht einmal den Anflug einer Erkältung.  
  
Ein Jahr war vergangen... eigentlich fast zweieinhalb! Nur eben, dass es für ihn nur eines war, seit dem er hier in Port Liberty lebte, mit seiner geliebten Elizabeth, in einem alten, aber geräumigen Haus, welches ihnen mehr als genügte. Seit diesem Jahr hatte er sich selbst neu entdecken müssen. Manchmal war er sich selbst wie ein Fremder vorgekommen. Zuweilen war es besser geworden, da er nicht mehr gegen sich selbst ankämpfte, doch dies war anders gewesen. Zu anfangs war er sogar morgens erschrocken, wenn er in den Spiegel geblickt hatte.  
  
Er sah nicht sich selbst, sondern erkannte etwas in sich, was er zutiefst verabscheute. Seine Haut war nicht mehr ganz so blass wie früher, sondern etwas gegerbt. Sein Haar ließ sich kaum noch zähmen, manchertags musste er es aufgeben und die braunen Locken offen tragen. Wenn er keine Kunden erwartete, gab er dem Drang nach, einen Säbel an seinem Gürtel zu tragen, jedoch nicht irgendeinen. Es war ein altes, uraltes, verrostetes Stück, welches nur an der Stelle hellen silbernen Stahl aufwies, an der er selbst es zusammen geflickt hatte.  
  
Eines der wenigen Erinnerungsstücke, die er damals mit von Bord genommen hatte. Der alte Säbel hatte in einer Decke an Bord gelegen, unachtsam dort hin geworfen und vergessen. Etwas hatte William bewegt, das alte Ding mitzunehmen und neu zu schmieden. Elizabeth hatte dies mit einem Lächeln abgetan.  
  
Auch sie war so verändert! Manchmal stockte William der Atem, vor Furcht, dass sie nicht mehr die Frau war, die er geheiratet hatte. Ihr Temperament war noch viel lebhafter, ihre Augen von einem schelmischen Ernst erfasst. Sie war nicht mehr die Frau von damals, die seiner Hilfe bedurft hatte. Die erste Zeit war er verwundert, welche Kraft sie in den eineinhalb verlorenen Jahren gewonnen haben musste, aber nach ihrer Erzählung war sie ja auch lange mit diesem Piraten gesegelt.  
  
Ihm wurde schlecht und seine Beine wurden weich. Er gab ihnen nach und ließ sich den Wellen entgegenfallen, nur dass er lange vor ihnen zu Boden kam und nun auf der Klippe kniete. Jack Sparrow. Der Name brachte die Galle in ihm hoch. Dieser Kerl war verabscheuenswert, er war ein Pirat, er war... ein Stück von ihm selbst. Auch wenn Will den Kampf gegen sich selbst zum großen Teil aufgegeben zu haben glaubte, war da etwas, das er noch immer bekämpfte, etwas das ihn so viel Kraft kostete, dass er manchmal mitten im Schlag den Halt verlor und der Hammer aus seiner Hand glitt, unkontrolliert die Arbeit mehrerer Stunden zerstörte. Dann musste William immer einige Sekunden lang blinzeln und tief durchatmen, bis der rauchige Geruch seiner Werkstadt ihn in die Gegenwart zurück brachte.  
  
Das Meer faszinierte ihn mehr denn je und ohne es zu merken, zog es ihn immer öfter hinaus, gerade auf diese Klippen, die den höchsten Punkt der ganzen Umgebung darstellten.  
  
Der Ruf der Möwen schien ihn zu verlocken und das Rauschen des Meeres machte ihn melancholischer, als er es sich selbst gestattete.  
  
Nie hatte er Elizabeth um Einzelheiten seiner gelöschten Erinnerung gebeten. Er fürchtete sich davor, was diese Zeit aus ihm gemacht hatte, was er in dieser Zeit gezahlt haben musste. Natürlich fragte er sich oft, was ihn und Elizabeth so dicht aneinander geschweißt hatte. Wie es wohl gewesen war, als er sie aus den Klauen dieses schurkenhaften Piraten errettet hatte, er Will Turner, der Schmied. Doch die Furcht war zu groß gewesen. Elizabeth hatte ihn wohlwollend davor bewahrt, ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen und als sie ihren Vater in Port Liberty getroffen hatte, zog sie es vor, mit ihm allein zu sprechen. Er hatte Swann nur einmal gesehen seitdem und das war an ihrer Hochzeit, denn weder er noch Elizabeth hatten in Betracht gezogen, ihn nicht einzuladen. Auch der Commodore war anwesend gewesen und seine Glückwünsche zur Hochzeit hatten ihm doch Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen.  
  
Zwar war Edward Norrington sehr höflich und korrekt gewesen, doch konnte Will nicht deuten, was wirklich in dem edlen Mann vorging, der seine Verlobte an einen so viel schäbigeren und ärmeren Schmied verloren hatte.  
  
Elizabeth schien darüber nicht sonderlich besorgt und hatte den Soldaten gern als Gast. Sie schien ihren Frieden mit ihm gemacht zu haben. Auch William hatte nie Abneigung gegen ihn verspürt, zumal er doch wusste welch außerordentlich feiner Mann Norrington war. Aber ein Gefühl gebot ihm Vorsicht und ließ Misstrauen in ihm aufsteigen.  
  
Will schüttelte den Kopf und spürte kleine Tropfen von seinen Haarsträhnen herabtropfen. Er sah nach oben – was eigentlich überflüssig war, denn er merkte ja nun, dass es angefangen hatte, zu regnen. Er seufzte. Elizabeth würde sich Sorgen machen, wenn er bei diesem Sturm noch hier draußen herum lungerte.  
  
Er warf einen letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf das Meer und seine tobenden Wellen, die nun vom Regen gekräuselt waren und drehte den Klippen endlich den Rücken.  
  
Das Gras war weich unter seinen Füßen und schon lange war das Wasser durch seine Schuhe und Kleidung gedrungen, hatten ihn völlig durchnässt. Er hielt kurz inne und zog sich die leichte Weste über den Kopf. Dann rannte er den Hügel herab, auf dem er gestanden hatte.  
  
Der Regen war innerhalb kürzester Zeit so heftig geworden, dass alles um ihn herum grau erschien. Das Küstendorf war nicht mehr zu sehn, nur die Berge des Festlandes zeichneten sich dunkel gegen den verregneten Himmel ab. Und...  
  
Williams Schritte wurden langsamer und er verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, was einigen Männern einst schon pures Grauen eingejagt hätte.  
  
War dort etwas? Hatte dort je ein Baum oder ein Strauch gestanden? Ein Schatten tat sich vor ihm auf und Will wurde immer langsamer, als er sich gewahr wurde, dass dort jemand oder etwas stand.  
  
Genauere Konturen begannen sich abzuzeichnen, schwarz gegen grau. Nur etwas zerstörte dieses schwarz-weiße Bild aus Wasser und körperloser Silouette: ein schreiendes Rot, das gegen den Boden leckte und ihn in Brand zu stecken versuchte.  
  
Will hatte nur einmal solch eine Mähne gesehen!  
  
Die Figur, so wurde ihm klar, trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang und einen schwarzen Hut. Beides schien ziemlich neu, jedoch genauso durchnässt zu sein, wie er selbst.  
  
„So in Gedanken verloren, dass du diesen Sturm Weib und Herd vorziehst?" kam eine tiefe, sinnliche Stimme aus dem Regen und William erkannte sie.  
  
„Ich kenne Euch!"er wischte sich das Wasser von Stirn und Augen, dass er besser sehen konnte. „Ihr seid die, die sie Jade nannten."  
  
„Und so nennen sie mich noch immer,"lachte die Stimme etwas amüsiert, etwas bedrohlich.  
  
„Was wollt Ihr von mir?"Will versuchte so herausfordernd, wie möglich zu klingen und war beinahe überrascht, als Jade ihm etwas ernster erwiederte.  
  
„Was ich von dir will?"  
  
Die Figur bewegte sich katzenhaft, fast schwebend an ihm vorbei und stieg wieder zu den Klippen auf. Der Umhang wurde zur Seite geschlagen und eine schmale bleiche Hand wies hinaus auf das Meer.  
  
„Ich will dich wieder segeln sehen! Wie du es einst getan hast, auf der Black Pearl!"  
  
Grauen kam in William auf, als er diesen verdammten Namen hörte. Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht und seine dunklen Augen folgten der Schlanken Hand hinaus auf die tobende Flut.  
  
„Vielleicht habt Ihr noch nicht gehört, dass dieses Wetter nicht zum Segeln beschaffen ist. Zudem kann ich nicht glauben, dass Euch meine Abneigung gegen Piraten entfallen ist... Pirat!"  
  
Die verschwommene Gestalt drehte sich zu William um und er musste an sich halten, dass er nicht einen Schritt zurück wich. In der Luft lag nun ein knistern, als würde glaich ein Gewitter aufziehen.  
  
„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit Will Turner, endlich die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Du kannst nicht für immer und ewig in deinem selbstgeschaffenen Käfig leben, und dir vorspielen, es sei nur eine Herberge."  
  
Will stieß verächtlich die Luft aus und griff an seine Seite... den Säbel hatte er zuhause gelassen. Warum nur?  
  
„Was auch immer in den letzten Jahren geschehen sein mag, ich ziehe dieses Leben vor. Alles wird so bleiben wie es ist. Ich bleibe Schmied, Elizabeth bleibt meine Frau, wir beide bleiben an Land!"  
  
Hätte es nicht so sehr geregnet, hätte William das kalte Lächeln auf Lara Jades Lippen gesehen.  
  
„Wenn du das denkst, bleibe in dem Irrglauben."  
  
Die Gestalt drehte sich um, wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Komm, es wird bald noch mehr stürmen und meine Zeit ist kostbar. Ich werde sie nicht damit vergeuden, dich von etwas zu überzeugen, das sowieso unaufhaltsam ist."  
  
Will fühlte, wie sich seine Nackenhärchen aufstellten. Da war etwas in dieser Stimme, das ihm ein ungutes Gefühl gab und er befürchtete, dass er hätte den Säbel mitnehmen sollen.  
  
Zu spät!  
  
Er verfluchte seine Dummheit.  
  
Zusammen gingen sie zurück ins Dorf. Der Regen verschlimmerte sich tatsächlich und durchnässte Kleidung und Haut. Es war ein wahrhaft ungünstiger Tag, für das, was William noch erwarten sollte. 


	2. Schlimme Schurken

So, noch ein kleines Leckerli vor den Pfingstferien und danach guck ich, obs sich lohnt. Aber bis jetzt sahs ganz gut aus ;-).  
  
RavannaVen: Hui, was für ein Lob! fühlt sich geehrt Hoffe, du bleibst auch jetzt noch dabei. Wenn dir auch das zweite Chapi gefallen hat, sei nicht knauserig mit der Review lol!  
  
Nici: Noch jemand den ich noch nicht von den ersten beiden Teilen kenne! freu Na, dann wird ich mein bestes geben!  
  
Elanor8: na, da ist ja ein bekannter Leser! Schön, dass du noch da bist grins... jap, mir wird halt doch langweilig mit der Zeit ;-). Dann muss ich ja mal zuschaun, dass ich deinen Erwartungen gerecht werde lol. Hoffentlich gefällts dir!  
  
Manu: Jap, es ist sicher nicht unnützlich, wenn man schon mal die ersten beiden Teile gelesen hat, auch wenn ich immer ziemlich weit ausschweife und noch mal einiges revue passieren lasse. Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, ob du mir erhalten bleibst lol. Bis denne!  
  
Schlimme Schurken  
  
William riss die Tür auf und stürmte in sein Haus. Wärme umfing ihn mit einem Mal und plötzlich wurde er sich gewahr, wie kalt doch seine nassen Kleider vom Regen waren. Das Haus war dunkel, was ihm schon von der Straße aus aufgefallen war. Der sonst wohlige Schein der fünf Öllampen an den Wänden war ersetzt worden von der einzigen kleinen Flamme einer Kerze, die leise auf dem Esstisch in der Mitte des Raumes vor sich hinflackerte.  
  
Der Waffenschmied hing die Weste an einen Kleiderhaken neben den alten Säbel und die Jacke fing an eine Pfütze auf dem Boden zu fertigen.  
  
Lara Jade war ihm herein gefolgt. Normalerweise hätte William dieser Person den Einlass in sein Haus verwehrt – er würde keines Piraten Gastgeber sein. Jedoch war es ihm auch schmerzlich bewusst, wem er dieses Haus zu verdanken hatte und wer der frühere Eigentümer gewesen war.  
  
Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Jade zu dulden.  
  
William rannte zum Treppengeländer, lehnte sich an und schrie hinauf.  
  
„Elizabeth! Warum ist das Haus so dunkel? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
„Alles in Ordnung,"kam es irgendwo aus dem oberen Stockwerk.  
  
William zögerte noch einen Augenblick und wandte sich dann den Öllampen zu. Aus dem Büffet an der Wand nahm er die Schachtel mit den langen Streichhölzern und zündete eines an der kleinen Kerze an.  
  
„Lass es, du wirst kein Licht brauchen heute Nacht,"meinte Lara Jade nüchtern und sah sich im Hause um.  
  
William Turner hatte es tatsächlich wieder hergerichtet. Seit dem letzten Jahr hatte sich hier einiges getan. Die Fensterläden waren repariert und der Türbalken war erneuert worden. Zudem war es hier recht ordentlich, wie sie bemerkte, jedoch schrieb sie dieses Geschick eher Elizabeth zu.  
  
Obwohl sie aus einem guten Hause kommt, ist sie doch gut mit dem Alltag der einfachen Leute vertraut geworden dachte Jade nach und erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln, als sie an ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer dachte.  
  
Elizabeth Swan... Turner... war wirklich bewundernswert. Ohne zu zögern war sie bereit gewesen, nach ihrem Verlobten zu suchen, die Villa ihres Vaters zurück zu lassen, samt eines reichen Verlobten und war aufgebrochen in das größte Abenteuer ihres Lebens. Dabei hatte diese junge Frau gezeigt, dass mehr in ihr steckte, als nur ein braves Mädchen. Lara hätte schwören können: ein kleines bisschen Pirat steckte auch in ihr.  
  
Will hatte ihre Aussage ignoriert und war gerade dabei das Glas der ersten Öllampe herab zu lassen und die Flamme höher zu drehen.  
  
„Elizabeth! Wo bist du, verdammt! Wir haben Besuch!"  
  
Auch wenn es William nicht geheuer war, aber seine Frau schien besser mit diesen Leuten auszukommen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte, mit Piraten zu verkehren, aber er würde sich hüten, seiner Frau und Geliebten vorzuschreiben, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Schließlich hatte sie so viel für ihn aufgegeben und lebte nun in seiner Armmut. Zudem hatte sie ein hartes Nudelholz und eine ebenso harte Sturheit.  
  
„Was machst du da, Will?"hörte er Elizabeth hinter sich und drehte sich überrascht um.  
  
Sogleich errötete er und wandte seinen Blick ab.  
  
Elizabeth stand vor ihm noch auf der Treppe in äußerst engen Hosen und war gerade dabei ein weites helles Hemd zuzuschnüren.  
  
„Aber... was?"  
  
Elizabeth lächelte, als sie ihren Mann so sah, mit dieser leicht rosigen Verfärbung auf seinen Wangen und die schmalen Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Noch immer verhielt er sich nicht, wie ein Ehemann und nahm sie mit einer gewissen Gegebenheit hin. Noch immer verehrte er sie, wie am ersten Tag und traute sich weder, sie um etwas zu bitten, noch wollte er ihr irgendwelche Arbeit aufladen. Doch schon lange hatte sie ihm abgewöhnt, dass er sie ständig davon abhalten wollte, ihr zu verbieten den Haushalt zu führen. Sie konnten sich eben kein Hausmädchen leisten.  
  
„Da seid ihr ja, ich hab schon gedacht, ihr wäret ohne mich los,"lachte Elizabeth.  
  
Lara grinste.  
  
„Das würde ich mich niemals wagen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass William mir so ohne weiteres folgen wird."  
  
Will zog eine Braue hoch und sah zum vernaschen süß aus, wie Elizabeth fand.  
  
„Von was redet ihr? Elizabeth, warum bist du in Hosen? Wo ist dein Kleid?" fragte der Schmied so naiv, als dachte er, dass sie ihre Garderobe verloren haben könnte.  
  
„Ein Kleid wäre mehr als unpraktisch für mein Vorhaben, Will."  
  
William warf Lara einen feindseligen Blick voller Misstrauen zu und forderte eine Erklärung.  
  
Ging zum Tisch, rückte sich einen Stuhl zur Seite, wie sie es vor zwei Stunden bereits getan hatte, als sie Elizabeth ins Bild gesetzt hatte, und setzte sich. Ihre offene Hand gebot Will, es ihr nachzutun.  
  
Dieser zögerte, folgte jedoch ihrer Aufforderung und setzte sich... ihr gegenüber.  
  
„Ich bin hier, weil etwas geschehen ist, was die gesamte Mannschaft der Black Pearl schockiert und ganz Tortuga in Aufregung versetzt hat,"begann die rothaarige Frau mit düsterer Stimme zu erzählen und ein Schatten legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie fort fuhr.  
  
Will verdrehte die Augen. Was hatte er mit Tortuga und seinem Abschaum zu tun? Es kümmerte ihn nicht, was dort geschah.  
  
„Die Black Pearl lag vor Anker und ein Grossteil der Mannschaft hatte Landgang und war in den diversen Kneipen unterwegs. Auch der Kapitän war von Bord gegangen und hatte – wie er sagte – eigene Geschäfte zu erledigen, welche Untaten dies auch immer gewesen sein mögen. Das letzte Mal ward er gesehen in der Kneipe „Zur heiligen Hure", als er hinauf auf eines der Zimmerchen ging. Er habe es gut bezahlt, wie der Wirt sagte und daher hatte der Mann ihm das Zimmer für einen weiteren Tag überlassen. Verlassen hat Jack es angeblich nicht mehr, allerdings war das Zimmer leer und unbenutzt, als wir am übernächsten Tag geglaubt hatten, ihn gefunden zu haben. Seitdem ist er verschwunden."  
  
William stöhnte abwertend und wandte den Blick von der Schönheit vor sich ab.  
  
Doch Lara ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr mit fester Stimme fort.  
  
„An diesem Abend war es auch, als wir seinen Hut auf dem Meer treiben sahen. Sofort blies der erste Maat die Suchaktion in Tortuga ab und stach in See, denn eines war klar: die Ungewissheit wuchs, dass Jack Sparrow noch in Tortuga war."  
  
Lara warf ein Stück Papier auf den Tisch, auf dem fünf Namen geschrieben standen. William warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf und gab sich nicht die Mühe, zu lesen, was darauf stand.  
  
„Nur sechs Schiffe haben in diesen drei Tagen Tortuga verlassen. Eines ist auszuschließen. Auf einem der anderen muss Jack gewesen sein, auch wenn unklar ist, warum auch nur einer dieser Piraten ihn entführt hat, sollte es sich hier überhaupt um so etwas handeln. Die meisten Kapitäne sind in der Stadt wohl bekannt und ich würde keinem zutrauen, sich mit Jack anzulegen. Zwei Schiffe waren relativ unbekannt, jedoch auch schon zwei drei Mal gesehen. Es ist nicht abzuschätzen, was geschehen ist."  
  
„Und jetzt soll ich mit dir losziehen und nach eurem Kapitän suchen? Warum kommst du zu mir?"  
  
Jades Mundwinkel zuckte einen Moment lang und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen bohrten sich tief in Wills braune.  
  
„Weil ich glaube, dass sich diese „Geschäfte"auch um dich drehten."  
  
„Was kümmere ich Jack? Was kümmert er mich?"  
  
Die Frau vor ihm wurde wütend.  
  
„Anscheinend kümmert sich deine Frau!"schrie sie aus und ihre gerade noch so ruhige Stimme überschlug sich in ihrem Zorn und als sie aufsprang und den Stuhl unter ihr umwarf, loderten ihre Haare in der Bewegung und ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich.  
  
Will sah zu Elizabeth und verstand nun, warum sie in so seltsamen Gewanden dastand.  
  
„Geh hinauf, Frau! Zieh dich um. Wir werden bleiben."  
  
Aber diese jugendliche Schönheit, die Elizabeth darstellte, machte keine Anstalten und hielt seinem Blick stand. Auch wenn es ihr wehtat, wie William zu ihr sprach, so überlegen, so befehlend, hatte sie dennoch mit einer noch schlimmeren Reaktion ihres Mannes gerechnet, die hätte böse ausgehen können. Wenn sie nur zwei Jahre zurück dachte, hätte sie mit solch einer Anmaßung ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben, denn unter dem Einfluss seines Vaters war William hart und unbarmherzig selbst gegen seine Freunde geworden.  
  
Nun hatte er wieder diesen Ausdruck in den Augen, dessen Bedeutung er sich wohl selbst nicht gewahr war. Aber Elizabeth wusste, dass William sie liebte und ihr kein Haar krümmen würde.  
  
„Geh!"schrie er und wies mit der Hand zur Treppe.  
  
„Nein! Schrei mich nicht an!"rief Elizabeth zurück und William zuckte merklich zusammen, als er seine Geliebte so in Rage erlebte. „Du hast Jack mehr zu verdanken, als du dir vorstellen kannst! Du hast Lara viel mehr zu verdanken, als du dir vorstellen kannst! Nichts von den Ereignissen der vergangenen zwei Jahre interessiert dich! So viel verdankst du ihnen! Nicht zuletzt dein Leben!"ihre Stimme wurde ruhiger. „Nicht zuletzt meines."  
  
William atmete schwer und konnte nicht fassen, was sie ihm vorwarf. Er liebte sie so sehr. Ihre Argumentation schien ihm unfair und unwirklich. Er erinnerte sich an nichts davon, kannte nur die Wenigkeiten, die er von seiner Frau wusste.  
  
„Wenn du nicht gehst, ich werde es tun. Ich gehe mit Lara, ob du mitkommst oder nicht, denn auch ich stehe in ihrer Schuld."  
  
Sie küsste Will auf die Wange zum Zeichen ihrer Achtung und Liebe zu ihm und ging zur Tür, wo sie sich einen Weiten Umhang umwarf und auf Lara wartete. Die Piratin sah William starr an.  
  
„Die Pearl liegt vier Meilen östlich, wenn du es dir anders überlegst."  
  
Dann ging sie zu der Gouvernorstochter. Elizabeth drehte sich nicht mehr um, als sie zu ihm sprach.  
  
„Solltest du doch noch kommen: Oben in meiner alten Truhe ist etwas für dich."  
  
Mit diesen Worten wandten sich die Frauen zum gehen und verschwanden in der Türe, im grauen Regen, der die Straße unter Wasser setzte.  
  
Will war im Schockzustand. Elizabeth war einfach so gegangen. So schnell, so einfach. Er hob einen Arm und griff hinaus, als könnte er sie dadurch ergreifen. Doch nichts geschah. Sie kehrte nicht wieder. Die Tür stieß heftig gegen den Stuhl an der Garderobe und der Regen wehte salzige Feuchtigkeit herein. Will roch das Salz und das Meer, von dem die Luft erfüllt war. Gänsehaut bildete sich überall auf seinem Körper.  
  
Ein Schiff kam ihm in den Sinn so dunkel, so düster, als wäre es der Hölle selbst entstiegen, sein Baumeister Luzifer. So beeindruckend, so ehrfurchtserregend.  
  
Eine dunkelhäutige Frau stand vor ihm, mit schwarzen Augen und schwarzem Haar. Ihre vollen Lippen bewegten sich, doch er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und der große zerfledderte Hut wippte leicht. Um sich herum war ein Taumel aus Farben und Gerüchen. Männer tranken, schwenkten ihre Bierkrüge und wanken zu einer für Will nicht hörbaren Musik. Alte Balken, Fetzen, Täue... William schwindelte.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und fand sich wieder.  
  
Noch immer stand er mit offenem Mund und ausgestreckter Hand im Esszimmer seines Hauses und starrte zur Tür hinaus. Der Geruch und das Wasser auf der Haut machten ihn irr.  
  
Will rannte zur Tür und warf sie mit einem lauten Krachen zu.  
  
„Nein! Wie kannst du mir das antun! Wenn du das reiche Leben mir vorgezogen hättest, damit könnte ich leben! Ich könnte damit leben, dich glücklich und in feiner Gesellschaft zu sehen! Aber doch nicht die Piraterie!"  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen rannte Will hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer und knallte auch dort die Türe. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach glücklich sein, ihr Leben leben, ohne diesen Sparrow.  
  
Enttäuscht und wütend warf er sich auf ihr Ehebett, in dem sie schon so viele Stunden der Wärme und Zuneigung verbracht hatten und durchwühlte weinend die Bettlaken, umarmte Elizabeth Kissen und sog ihren Duft, der daran hing tief ein.  
  
Es war so weich, so duftend und sauber. Er liebte diese Frau über alles und konnte ihr doch nichts bieten, als sich selbst. Und selbst damit machte er sie nicht glücklich.  
  
Will warf das Kissen gegen die Tür und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel es zu Boden. Der Regen prasselte gegen das Fenster und der Wind pfiff durch alle Spalten des alten Hauses. Will zog die schwere Bettdecke eng um sich.  
  
Ich kann nicht bleiben!  
  
Er kauerte sich zusammen, wie ein Kind, und zog die Decke über den Kopf.  
  
Ich kann sie nicht allein gehen lassen, das ist zu gefährlich!  
  
Will schlug im Dunkeln die Hände vors Gesicht, als könnte er damit von hier fliehen und sich vor allem drücken.  
  
Ich liebe sie zu sehr!  
  
Die Decke flog im hohen Bogen vom Bett und der Schmied raffte sich mit einem Ruck auf und wankte vom Bett.  
  
Ganz gleich, was ihn erwartete, auch wenn er Piraten verabscheute, so konnte er nicht gegen sein Herz ankommen, so wollte er Elizabeth doch nicht alleine gehen lassen. Denn wie sehr sie auch in den letzten Jahren erstarkt war, so war sie dennoch zart und zerbrechlich. Eine zarte Blume in seinen starken Händen, die nur den schweren Hammer gewohnt waren.  
  
Er wandte den Kopf. Die Truhe.  
  
Was meinte Elizabeth nur damit?  
  
Er ging durch den Raum und kniete letztendlich vor dem uralten Möbelstück. Seine rauen Hände strichen über das mit winzigen Löchern übersähte Eichenholz. Die alten Scharniere waren von tüchtiger Hand hergestellt, denn trotz des hohen Alters, das sie innehaben mussten, taten sie noch ihren Dienst.  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Hieb öffnete Will den schweren Deckel und was zum Vorschein kam entlockte ihm ein kleines Staunen. Darinnen lag pechschwarzer Stoff, der auf den ersten Blick sehr schwer zu sein schien. Als Will ihn jedoch berührte und seine seidige Oberfläche betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass er viel feiner und leichter war, als es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte. Vorsichtig hob er ihn heraus und sah, wie etwas Licht reflektiert wurde, der Stoff glänzte bläulich im schwachen Licht des Mondes.  
  
Mit einem Ruck breitete William den Stoff aus und fand heraus, dass sich dahinter ein gar edler Mantel verborgen hatte, so schön, wie er noch kein Kleidungsstück je gehabt hatte. Mit Schwung zog er den Mantel über seine Schultern und beobachtete, wie der Stoff jeder Bewegung folgte, die er machte.  
  
Wie wunderbar, dachte er. Ob Elizabeth mir diesen Mantel zum Geschenk machen wollte?  
  
Oder hatte sie einen Augenblick wie diesen vorausgesehen, diesen Mantel dafür aufgehoben? Was auch immer der Fall sein sollte, so musste Will sich nun sputen.  
  
Schnell zog er trockene Kleidung an, auch wenn dies zwecklos war, angesichts dieses Sturmes, legte den schönen schwarzen Mantel an, der sich seiner Form perfekt anpasste, und ging hinab.  
  
Er nahm seinen Hut und den alten Säbel vom Haken und bewaffnete sich zusätzlich mit einem einfachen, aber scharfen Dolch, den er selbst geschmiedet hatte. Dann ging er zum Tisch und blies die Kerze darauf aus.  
  
Im Hause Turner war es nun dunkel, für eine lange Zeit...  
  
Will war kaum eine dreiviertel Stunde gelaufen, da sah er auch schon das stolze und düster anmutende Schiff, weit draußen auf See ankern. Wie ein Schatten lag es da, setzte sich kaum vom Hintergrund ab und schien völlig unbeeindruckt von den heftigen Wellen, die sich gegen es warfen. Schaum trieb rund herum und bettete es auf einem natürlichen Spitzenkissen.  
  
„Die Black Pearl,"zischte Will und verengte die dunklen Augen, presste seine ohnehin schon blassen schmalen Lippen zusammen.  
  
„Du bist gerade noch rechtzeitig, um dir einen Platz auf ihr zu sichern," begrüßte ihn eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund des an den Strand angrenzenden Waldes.  
  
Lara Jade trat heraus und gab ihr Versteck preis, ihre Silouette war zunächst wieder verschwommen, wie auch wenige Stunden, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Doch je näher sie ihm kam, desto schärfer wurden auch ihre Umrisse und die von Elizabeth.  
  
Die Gouvernorstochter rannte Will entgegen, fiel ihm mit einer Umarmung um den Hals und Küsste seine blassen Wangen.  
  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist, Will! Ich fürchte keine Piraten, keine Verdammten, doch fürchte ich einen Weg ohne dich an meiner Seite!"  
  
William erwiderte die Umarmung, ließ jedoch Jade nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Ich kann dich nicht alleine gehen lassen, Elizabeth. Du bist mein Herz, mein ein und alles. Mit dir gehe ich ans Ende der Welt, aus jeglichem Grunde."  
  
Lara musterte William, oder vielmehr dessen „neues"Kleidungsstück und versuchte abzuschätzen, wie weit ihr ihre Gefühle bei diesem vertrauten Anblick entglitten. Es jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken, den Schmied in diesen Schatten gehüllt zu sehen. Heiß und kalt wurde ihr zu Mute und ein leichtes Zucken ging durch ihre Hand, das sie sonst nur hatte, wenn Gefahr drohte. Ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten und waren dazu bereit, ihren goldenen Säbel zu ziehen und in einen Kampf auszubrechen.  
  
Aber auch Bewunderung kam in ihr hoch, als sie den jungen Turner so betrachtete. Schlank und schön, wie er da stand. Der Regen lief an seinem Mantel ab, und schützte den darunter liegenden Körper vor Nässe und Kälte.  
  
Als sie bemerkte, dass William sie beobachtete, wie sie ihn musterte, wandte sie schnell den Blick ab und etwas Beschämung erwärmte ihre Wangen.  
  
„Dort am Strand liegt das Beiboot, ich habe es weit herauf gezogen. Allein werde ich es nicht schaffen, es wieder ins Wasser zu bekommen. Also lasst uns anfangen."  
  
„Was hättest du getan, wenn wir nicht mitgekommen wären?"fragte Will.  
  
Lara lächelte ihn kalt an.  
  
„Diese Option bestand nicht, Will Turner."  
  
Es war ein harter Kampf gegen die Flut gewesen, aber sie hatten ihn endlich gewonnen und machten das Boot jetzt am Schiff fest. Will half Elizabeth hinauf aufs Schiff und ging selbst als nächster. Zuletzt zog sich noch Lara hinauf. Das schwankende Schiff machte die Beine an Bord irr und die Natur drohte unnachgiebig.  
  
Oben erwartete sie ein kleines Empfangskomitee von zwei Männern, die an der Reling standen und zuerst Elizabeth halfen und sich dann Will anboten, der es vorzog, alleine die Reling zu überwinden. Die Knochige, aber starke Hand wich zurück und ließ den jungen Mann gewähren.  
  
„Poseidon sei dank!"rief der alte Mann.  
  
Sein silbernes Haar klebte ihm am Gesicht und seine Kleidung war völlig durchnässt.  
  
„Endlich seid ihr da! Wir müssen das Wetter nutzen, sonst kommt uns noch die Royal Navy auf den Hals!"  
  
Der alte Mann, den William als Marley Jade erkannte, umarmte Lara inniglich und er gab ihr eine Anweisung, die im Heulen des Windes unterging.  
  
Lara nickte kurz und nahm einen Posten auf dem Hauptmast ein, die Black Pearl würde nun das Hauptsegel setzten und dann den Anker lichten.  
  
„Elizabeth! Wie wäre es, wenn ihr beiden hinab geht und euch aufwärmt?"  
  
Die junge Frau wollte zuerst widersprechen, aber erkannte dann, dass es besser sein würde, ihre Segelkenntnisse dann aufzufrischen, wenn das Wetter besser bestellt war. Also zog sie Will mit sich, als sie unter Deck zur Kombüse ging.  
  
Als sie eintraten, wurden sie mit grölendem Gejohle begrüßt und der Schiffskoch trat auf sie zu. Noch immer trug er das rote Kopftuch, genau wie damals. Die Männer in den Ecken der Kombüse, winkten den beiden zu, sich zu ihnen zu setzten.  
  
Will sah sich eher misstrauisch um und wagte noch nicht, irgendjemanden zurück zu grüßen.  
  
Doch Elizabeth war da nicht so zauderhaft.  
  
„Fowle, wie stehts um deine Kochkünste? Hoffe, du hast etwas dazu gelernt!"  
  
Der Koch fasste sich an die Brust und tat betroffen.  
  
„Ich bin nicht würdig, euch Miss Swan – oder Misses Turner?"Elizabeth nickte. „Euch mein bescheidenes Mahl anzubieten."  
  
Er griff mit der anderen Hand nach einem Kochlöffel.  
  
„Also warum richten wir es nicht so ein, dass ihr euren Platz am Herd einnehmt und diese Aufgabe ab sofort als die Eure anseht?"  
  
Elizabeth sah beleidigt drei und riss dem Mann, der zwei Kopf größer als sie war den Löffel aus der Hand und schlug ihm damit auf den Kopf.  
  
„Wie sprichst du mit mir, Schurke?!"  
  
„Schurke? JA!"schrie er zu den anderen, die sofort mitbrüllten. „So ist es! Wir sind schlimme Schurken!"  
  
Fowle grinste breit und gab einen fehlenden Eckzahn preis, während die anderen anfingen das Lied zu singen, welches Elizabeth einst Jack beigebracht hatte.  
  
Die junge Frau nahm eine Schüssel Eintopf entgegen und reichte einen weiteren ihrem Mann. Dann streichelte sie zärtlich seine Wange und versuchte seinen Misstrauischen Blick festzuhalten.  
  
„Du wirst schon noch sehen, sie sind nicht so schlimm!"  
  
Dann zog sie ihn mit sich und zusammen setzten sie sich mit Fowle zu den Piraten, aßen und hörten danach allerlei Geschichten über Meuterei, Überfälle und sogar griechische Helden. Zweifellos ein Einfluss von Marley. 


	3. Das kleine Zimmer

Endlich hab ich es geschafft! Noch eine Klausur und dann könnt ihr Euch auf viele Chapis freuen. Hoffe ich zumindest. Meine Inspiration lässt zu wünschen übrig und ein Storyboard hab ich auch noch nicht. Aber das renkt sich alles nach Freitag wieder ein. Hoffe, ihr bleibt noch dabei, trotz dieser langen Wartezeit ;-). Gingen ja doch einige Reviews ein! Was mich sehr freut.  
  
Wenn ich klaren Kopfes bin( d.h. wenn ich Physik wieder vergessen hab) überarbeite ich dieses Chapi vielleicht noch mal. Kann im Moment nicht wirklich gut schreiben. Aber wenn ihr trotzdem Reviewen wollt, tut euch keinen Zwang an, das motiviert mich vielleicht. Bis denne!  
  
Nici: Joho! NP, aber ist eben immer ein Ansporn, wenn die Leser auch Reviewen. Jedenfalls danke! drück  
  
strumpfhase: hey, immer noch da! freut sich riesig Will ist schon zum anbeißen der kleine. Wollen wir doch hoffen, dass er sich mal wieder einkriegt und Jack hilft, hm? Hehehe. Ich wird mich bemühen, gut zu schreiben, aber dieses Chapi musst du mir nachsehen, ja? ganz lieb guckt  
  
Manu: Sorry, dass du so lange warten musstest ;-) Freut mich, dass immer noch jemand FF und ASsR liest.  
  
Liberty: da isse ja wieder! Du gehörst fast so in meine Review-Liste, wie Will auf ein Piratenschiff! Ohne dich könnt ich gar nicht mehr schreiben ;- )  
  
Kristina: böse Pläne Schmiedet ich denk mir wieder was gaaaanz Unvorhersehbares für euch aus! Gaanz spannend!  
  
Mary Hawk: hm... da frägst du mich was. Das hat natürlich auch schon Diskussion gegeben und meine Email-Box war zu der Zeit ziemlich voll. Hab eigentlich gedacht, dass ich es beantwortet habe... wahrscheinlich nicht zu deiner Zufriedenstellung lol. Aber so bin ich halt, manchmal muss einfach auch der Leser seinen Kopf etwas anstrengen ;-). Viel Spaß bei BtT!  
  
Das kleine Zimmer  
  
Will stand oft an der Reling und ließ seinen Blick über das Meer streichen. Die Überfahrt schien ewig zu dauern. Er konnte sich kaum die Zeit vertreiben, denn sich mit diesen Leuten abzugeben war nicht gerade das, was er wollte. So erledigte er Tag für Tag die Aufgaben, die ihm auferlegt wurden und schlug die restliche Zeit tot.  
  
Dem einzigen Piraten, dem er etwas Respekt gegenüber brachte war Marley. Der erste Maat war einmalig. Alle Männer unter ihm gehorchten ohne Widerwort und manchmal bekam er eine geradezu mystische Aura, wenn er anfing von, Stieren, Labyrinthen und Helden zu erzählen. Marley schien ihm beinahe vertrauenswürdig. Kaum zu glauben, dass Lara Jade seine Tochter war.  
  
Er ließ die Hände auf der Reling ruhen. Will war sich nicht bewusst, wie sehr sein Anblick die Mannschaft an ihre Zeit zusammen erinnerte, als er genauso da stand, mit schwarzem Mantel, ruhig und gefährlich für Jedermann. Vor allem für Jack. Die Mannschaft hatte noch immer das Bild des Will Turners vor Augen, der einst unter seinem Vater gedient und gemordet hatte.  
  
„Laaaaand in Sicht!"  
  
Will sah verdutzt nach oben zum Ausguck und dann wieder zurück zum Horizont, wo ihm kein Festland aufgefallen war.  
  
Doch tatsächlich. Wenn er genau hin sah, konnte er einen dunklen Streifen über dem Meer erblicken.  
  
An Wills Ohr drang das Geräusch schwerer Stiefel und der leichte Gang verriet ihm sofort, wer sich ihm näherte.  
  
Seine Rechte wanderte an den Griff seines Säbels und er versuchte ganz ruhig zu atmen. Etwas an ihrer Anwesenheit machte ihn nervös.  
  
„Wir sind da,"Lara stand nun direkt hinter ihm und wartete kurz, bevor sie sich ihm näherte.  
  
Lieber kein Risiko eingehen. Vielleicht hat er sein Gedächtnis verloren, doch ob seine Kampfkunst auch abhanden gekommen ist, hat er uns noch nicht offenbart.  
  
Doch Will zog seine Hand zurück und schlang den Mantel enger um sich. Lara sagte nichts zu dem unheimlichen Kleidungsstück und trat neben ihn.  
  
„Da vor uns liegt es. Tortuga."  
  
„Tortuga..."wiederholte William etwas unsicher, fast ängstlich.  
  
„Alle Art von Ungeziefer wirst du dort finden. Und ich rede nicht von Insekten oder Ratten."  
  
Sie sah ihn geheimnisvoll an.  
  
„Aber auch Freiheit und Ungebundenheit. Glücksspiel, Bordelle, Rum und Informationen sind Handelsware in diesem Hafen."  
  
„Ich brauche keins von allem."  
  
Lara antwortete nicht und drehte sich um, sah der beschäftigten Mannschaft zu, wie sie das Anlegen vorbereitete. Auch Elizabeth ging dabei mit geübter Geschicklichkeit zur Hand. Das brachte Lara zum Lächeln.  
  
„Sie fürchten dich."  
  
Will schaute sich fragend um und Lara nickte zur Mannschaft.  
  
„Die ganze Mannschaft. Du bist ihnen unheimlich. Wie du da stehst. Groß und erhaben mit schwarzem Umhang und blasser Haut. Der wahrhaftige Sohn Bill Turners."  
  
Angewidert drehte sich Will wieder um.  
  
„Auch Tortuga wird dich fürchten. Oder dir zumindest mistrauen. Du hast einen Ruf hier."  
  
„Ich will von alle dem nichts wissen."  
  
„Aber du bist hier und du wirst uns helfen Jack zu finden. Ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht. Ich fürchte dich nicht, du scheinst nicht mehr der zu sein, der du einst warst. Für Elizabeth bist du wieder der Alte, für mich bist du fremd und verweichlicht. Also lass uns aufbrechen. Wehe dir, solltest du uns etwas verschweigen, das uns weiter brächte."  
  
Laras ruhige und tiefe Stimme ließ Will erschauern. Hatte sie ihm gerade gedroht? Er hatte keine Gelegenheit, ihr etwas entgegen zu setzten, denn Lara war schon auf dem Weg zum Hauptmast, wo gerade die Segel eingeholt wurden.  
  
Es war Nachmittag, als sie endlich angelegt und erstmals Fuß auf Tortuga gesetzt hatten.  
  
Elizabeth schien sehr enttäuscht, denn alles schien so langweilig und öde. Wo waren die farbenprächtig gekleideten Frauen? Wo die Trunkenbolde? Ihr Abenteuersinn verlangte nach Genugtuung.  
  
Sie wandte sich an Marley.  
  
„Mein erster Eindruck enttäuscht mich etwas. Ich habe mir das Piratenleben hier anders vorgestellt."  
  
Marley lachte laut aus und sein weises Gesicht war ganz freundlich, wie das eines lehrenden Vaters.  
  
„Aber es ist doch Mittag. Das wahre Leben bricht hier an, wenn wir auch unsere Suche starten werden. Nämlich bei Nacht."  
  
Elizabeth zog eine Braue hoch und versuchte sich an das erste Mal zu erinnern, an dem sie Grog getrunken hatte. Sie suchte nach Hank und nahm sich vor, ihn später unter den Tisch zu trinken.  
  
Da wies Marley aufs Meer und Elizabeth fielen viele dunkle Punkte in weiter Entfernung auf.  
  
„Erst gegen Abend wird Tortuga wirklich lebhaft, dann wenn die Piraten hier einlaufen."  
  
Elizabeth nickte und schluckte hart angesichts der vielen Schiffe, die hier vor Anker gehen würden. Sie löste den Blick vom Wasser und nahm sich zusammen.  
  
„Also los zur heiligen Hure!"sagte sie.  
  
„Also los,"schloss Marley.  
  
Lara bedeutete Will, vor zu gehen, doch er zögerte.  
  
„Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus."  
  
„Ich werde dir schon sagen, wohin zu gehen."  
  
Will zog eine seiner schwarzen Brauen hoch.  
  
„Du denkst, ich kehre dir so einfach den Rücken?"  
  
„Nun du hast hier einen Ruf zu wahren. Unbekannt bist du hier nicht, Will Turner, wenn jemand erkennt, dass du Schwäche zeigst, kann das unter Umständen üble Konsequenzen haben."  
  
Marley nickte besänftigend.  
  
„Es gibt hier einige, die sich gerne damit rühmen würden, den Will Turner umgebracht zu haben. Geh vor und du hast nichts zu fürchten."  
  
Will seufzte und sah zu Elizabeth, die anhand Marleys Worten nun beängstigt schien. Er gab sich einen Ruck und ging, seine Schritte immer den Anweisungen angemessen lenkend.  
  
Die Straßen waren verwittert und manche Häuser schon im Begriff des Zerfalls. Wenige Leute waren auf den Straßen, nur Männer. Doch jeder, der die Gruppe sah, blieb erstarrt stehen, bevor er in sein Haus ging und plötzlich etliche mehr Augen aus den Fenstern die kleine Schar beobachteten. Die dunkle Gestalt allen voran brachte Ungewissheit und Grauen und plötzlich war Tortuga so ruhig, dass man eine Nadel hätte fallen hören können.  
  
Will war sehr unbehaglich, obwohl er sich nicht einmal bewusst war, dass er für die Stille verantwortlich war. Es kam ihm seltsam vor, sich hier als „Einheimischer"geben zu müssen, da er doch das genaue Gegenteil empfand. Wie konnte Elizabeth nur so fasziniert von dem allem sein?  
  
„Hier, rechts,"meine Lara und ging nun vor.  
  
Will schaute auf und vor ihm ragte ein großes Gebäude auf, dessen Fassade aus altem Holz bestand und über der Tür prangte auf dem Geländer eines großen Balkons, ein Schild mit roten Buchstaben. Das „i"hatte anstatt einem Punkt einen geschwungen Heiligenschein und ein „h"war schon dabei sich von dem rauen Holz zu lösen, auf das es gepinselt worden war.  
  
Lara ging mit zügigem Schritt durch die Tür und Marley wies Will an, ihr zu folgen, danach kam der Rest der Gruppe.  
  
„Willkommen zur „heiligen Hure"! Grüßte ein etwas dicklich aussehender Wirt mit kleinen rattenähnlichen Äuglein und sah unter dem fettigen Haar boshaft grinsend hervor. „Womit kann ich Euch..."  
  
Der Wirt brach ab und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als Will die Taverne betrat und sich misstrauisch umsah. Dem dicken Mann machte es Mühe, zu Luft zu kommen und er starrte zur Tür.  
  
Lara packte ihn unsanft am Kragen und „zwang"seine Aufmerksamkeit zu ihr.  
  
„Ihr könnt uns behilflich sein. Der junge Herr dort wünscht ein Zimmer."  
  
Der Mann riss sich aus Jades hartem Griff, William immerzu argwöhnisch beobachtend und schluckte hart. Sofort fing er laut und überschwänglich an zu plappern, er habe ein höchst zufrieden stellendes Zimmer, genau das Richtige und schon seit zwei Tagen ungebraucht. Wer wusste schon welch Unrat dort drinnen verfaulte.  
  
Aber Lara winkte ab und wies die Treppe hinauf.  
  
„Ihr wisst, warum wir hier sind. Das Zimmer in der zweiten Etage verlangt der Herr Pirat."  
  
Lara wirkte so kalt und einschüchternd. Es imponierte Elizabeth, sie so mit einem Mann umspringen zu sehen.  
  
Der Mann gab schnell ein und führte sie hinauf. Will folgte auch, ohne ein Wort und in angemessener Entfernung. Der Rest der Gruppe blieb zurück und sah sich in der Taverne um. Natürlich nicht mit den angetrockneten Kehlen, die sie bedrückten. Elizabeth setzte sich zwar zu Marley und den anderen an den Tisch, aber wollte noch nichts. Dafür war es doch zu früh am Tag und sie wollte ihrer Sinne gewahr bleiben. Nachdenklich starrte sie die Treppe hinauf, wo gerade William und Lara verschwunden waren.  
  
Gewissensbisse plagten sie. Hatte sie doch ihren Geliebten mit hier herein gezogen, in Gefahr gebracht für etwas, an das er keine Erinnerung hatte.  
  
Ja, die Freundschaft zwischen ihrem Mann und dem Piratenkapitän hatte sich in praktisch nichts aufgelöst. Sicher war Jack noch immer Will zugetan, doch konnte er ihm seine Freundschaft nicht aufzwingen. Ihr Herz wurde schwer, als sie sich an die Zeit zurück erinnerte, als er und Jack zusammen gekämpft hatten, als er sich zwischen Norrington und den Piraten gestellt hatte, um seinen Freund zu schützen. War denn dies alles nun vorbei?  
  
Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte klar zu denken. Das war die Vergangenheit. Sie war in der Gegenwart. Will war ihr gefolgt aus freien Stücken, aus Liebe, entgegen allen Bedenken und aller Abscheu. Und das zum zweiten Mal.  
  
Nun war es an ihr, darauf zu vertrauen, dass er ein weiteres Mal mit dieser Situation zurrecht kommen würde.  
  
Er würde es doch?  
  
Will stieg hinter Lara und dem Wirt her. Er zwang sich, den Blick nach vorne zu richten und nicht hinab zu sehen, wo die anderen nun waren und sich von einer Dirne randvolle Krüge mit einem Gesöff bringen ließen. Die enge Treppe, welche ihm nur den Weg nach oben oder unten ließ, war ihm nicht geheuer. Er versuchte, nicht zu weit hinter der rothaarigen Frau zurück zu bleiben, etwas trieb ihn in ihre Nähe, mahnte ihn, bei ihr zu bleiben.  
  
Er hatte seinem Instinkt schon immer getraut, ausgenommen damals, als er sich nicht getraut hatte, Elizabeth den Hof zu machen.  
  
Nun nahm er den Geruch der Gefahr so deutlich wahr, als stünde sie direkt hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
  
Der Wirt öffnete oben eine schmale Tür und bat sie hinein. Aber Lara ließ den Mann vorgehen und trat nach ihm ins Zimmer ein. Ein leicht Moosiger Geruch wallte ihnen entgegen und Will besah sich das Holz auf dem Boden, um zu sehen, ob es morsch war. Es schien nicht mehr das Neueste zu sein, wie auch der Rest des ganzen Hauses.  
  
Der kleine Raum war dunkel und beengend. An der Seite Stand ein Bett, an der anderen ein kärglicher Tisch mit Hocker. Lara nickte dem Wirt und dieser verschwand schnell und leise tippelnd hinaus, schloss die Tür hinter den neuen Gästen.  
  
Lara sah sich um und Will fuhr mit einem Finger die Fensterscheibe entlang, wodurch sich ein Staubfilm auf seiner Haut bildete und plötzlich ein weißer Sonnenstrahl in den Raum fiel.  
  
„Sehr ordentlich sind sie hier aber nicht,"meinte er trocken und fühlte, wie Ekel in ihm aufstieg.  
  
Sicher hatte er in schlechten Zeiten auch schon in so mancher Baracke geschlafen, aber das hier übertraf alles.  
  
„Wirst du es eine Nacht hier aushalten?"  
  
Will sah sie entsetzt an.  
  
„Nicht, dass ich eitel wäre, aber es widerstrebt mir, hier allein zu bleiben."  
  
„Das wirst du nicht. Hank und ich, bleiben auch hier. Ich zu deiner Rechten und Hank ein Stockwerk tiefer, beziehungsweise zwei, sollte er sich vergnügen wollen."  
  
Will seufzte.  
  
„Wunderbare Aussicht. Und Elizabeth?"  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir erwarten noch jemanden, auf den sie wahrscheinlich ganz erpicht ist. Da wird sie schon an Bord gehen."  
  
„Wenn ihr etwas zustößt..."Will sprach die Drohung nicht aus, aber seine schwarzen Augen funkelten gefährlich und tatsächlich schaffte er es, Lara ein Grauen über den Rücken zu jagen.  
  
Die junge Frau rief sich innerlich zurrecht und schalt sich. Es war schon zu lange her und wie schon gesagt. Er war nicht mehr der alte. Er war ein unbeholfener Schmied, der sich in Tortuga nicht zurrecht finden würde.  
  
Gleichzeitig fasste sie sich aber auch an die Brust und drehte sich von William weg, damit er ihre Schwäche nicht sehen konnte. Die Erinnerung war nur allzu gegenwärtig und das Abbild der Vergangenheit auch. Warum hatte Elizabeth nur diesen verteufelten Mantel aufgehoben?!  
  
Lara ließ sich auf ein Knie fallen, um unter das Bett zu sehen. Es war eigentlich nicht mehr als ein Brett an vier Pfosten und mit einer alten braunen Decke.  
  
Sehr spartanisch, bemerkte Lara bitter und dachte an Jack, der ja überall Schlaf finden konnte.  
  
Aber in einem dieser Betten mit einer Hure? Das war sicherlich reichlich unbequem.  
  
„Scheint in Ordnung zu sein,"bemerkte sie und klatschte den Staub und Dreck von ihren Handflächen.  
  
„Das war ja nicht viel Arbeit,"meinte ihr Begleiter.  
  
Lara ließ ein Zischen entweichen.  
  
„Jack mochte noch nie irgendwelchen Schnickschnack, außer um sich drüber lustig zu machen."  
  
Sie klopfte nun auch den Staub von ihrem Knie und sah sich noch einmal um.  
  
„Lass uns runter zu den anderen gehen, ich mache dann alles für mein Quartier neben dir aus."  
  
„Nichts lieber als das. Bevor wir hier oben noch vor Staub ersticken." 


	4. Wildes Wiedersehn

Endlich Ferien. Leider muss ich sagen, dass mein Schreibenthusiasmus etwas nachgelassen hat. Versuche einen Plot aufzustellen und s geht fast in die Hose, weil's zu kompliziert wird. Zudem muss ich ja auch noch zwischendurch an meiner HdR Geschichte schreiben (hach kleiner schnuckeliger Orlando!), aber ich bin schon am nächsten Chapi und langsam hab ich auch mal Zeit. Also viel Spaß!

Elanor8: Wieder ein Leckerli für die kleine Elanor ;-). Nur Spaß! Aber jetzt geht's weiter!

Manu: hiho! Tja, mal schaun, was draus wird aus dem Wiedersehen. Hab noch keine konkreten Pläne. Ich sag nur: armer Jack. Und Willilein... hehehe

Liberty: kleiner wauwau? löl sau gut! Also wie schon gesagt: Plot steht noch nicht. Aber ich will mal sehn, was ich machen kann. krankes Hirn schmiedet böse Pläne kann euch doch net n langweiliges Ende schreiben, oder doch? So weit sind wir ja noch lange nicht.

Kristina: Irgendwie lieben alle Lara! Ich auch, also wird sie ne ziemlich große Rolle kriegen in diesem Teil... AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Warum will denn jeder, dass Will die Erinnerung wieder bekommt? Hmpf. Muss mal schau ;-)

strumpfhase: Na dann zieh noch mal deine Strümpfe zurecht und halt dich fest. Denn wer ahnt nicht, wen ich in dieser Story mal endlich zum zug kommen lasse? Muahahaha! Die haben ja noch gefehlt, oder? Aber Vierteiler? Fällt mir schon jetzt schwer genug, zu schreiben... also:

Reviewt, was das Zeug hält! Ich brauch Motivation zum Schreiben!

Wildes Wiedersehen

Wen sie wohl meinte? grübelte Will auf dem Weg hinab zur Wirtsstube über Laras Worte nach.

Elizabeth würde sich darauf freuen. Ob sie was wusste, das er nicht wusste? Schon wieder spürte Will Misstrauen in sich regen. Diese Frau, die da vor ihm die Treppe herab schritt war ihm ein Geheimnis. In diesem Punkt war sie ihrem Vater nur allzu ähnlich.

Ihr Selbstbewusstsein verunsicherte ihn, aber imponierte ihm auch. Sie verhielt sich so sicher, nichts schien sie aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen zu können!

„Ah!"

Lara drehte sich um und plötzlich setzte ihr Herz einen Schlag aus, als Will auf sie zu fiel. Instinktiv griff sie nach ihrer Waffe, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte Williams Sturz abzufangen.

„Will!" rief sie, als sie sein Gewicht auf sich spürte und nieder gedrückt wurde, so dass sie ihr Schwert fallen ließ.

Scheppernd ging die goldene Waffe zu Boden und mit ihr ging Lara in die Knie und fing so den Fallenden ab.

Ihr Atem ging schnell vor Adrenalin und sie sah auf zur Treppe. Ihr Puls schlug wild und ihre Augen beobachteten mit aller Schärfe den obigen Flur. Doch dort schien niemand zu sein. Es waren auch keine Schritte zu hören.

„Was ist denn hier los?!"drang eine raue Stimme von unten herauf und Lara kannte sie...

„Wollt ihr denn wirklich nichts Miss Swann?"fragte Hank und winkte mit seinem Krug Elizabeth zu.

Die junge Frau hob abwehrend die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wirklich nicht, danke."

Marley bedeutete Hank, es gut sein zu lassen. Der erste Maat hatte es auch vorgezogen, nichts zu trinken. Schließlich waren sie nicht zum Vergnügen hier, sondern um ihren Kapitän zu finden.

Er seufzte und ließ sich zurück an die Lehne seines Stuhles fallen. Seine Männer gerieten aber schon jetzt in Stimmung und entschlossen sich direkt an der Theke Platz zu nehmen. Die drei Männer wechselten grölend den Platz und ließen Elizabeth und Marley allein.

„Was denkst du, was mit Jack passiert ist? Glaubst du, er ist tot?"

Elizabeth war verkrampft und wartete bebend auf eine Antwort.

„Hm... ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich glaube ich das nicht. Wenn er tot wäre, hätte ihn sicher schon jemand gefunden. Außerdem ist er nun mal Kapitän Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth sah den alten Mann genau an. Er war stark für jemanden dieses Alters, und jung geblieben. Aber seit ihrem Wiedersehen schien es Elizabeth, dass er gealtert war. Diese schmalen Falten fraßen sich nun tiefer in sein markantes Gesicht und die grauen Haare waren ungepflegter als sonst.

„Was passiert ist? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

„Lara sagte, es habe wieder etwas mit Will zu tun..."

Marley erkannte nun den wahren Grund hinter Elizabeth Frage.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn? Er ist viel stärker, als du glaubst... und als er glaubt."

„Es war vielleicht nicht fair von mir ihn einfach erneut einer Gefahr auszusetzen."

Marley nickte.

„Ich verstehe. Allerdings kann er sich auch nicht ewig vor dem verstecken was war. Außerdem hat er dich, du passt auf ihn auf. Und ich werde das auch tun. Sogar Lara. Auch wenn sie etwas streng erscheint."

„Was ist denn mit ihr?"fragte Elizabeth.

„Die Sache mit Jack hat sie doch ziemlich mitgenommen. Es ist nicht leicht, einen Kapitän zu verlieren, dem man wirklich loyal ergeben ist."

„Lara Jack ergeben? Bitte, Jack stand doch total unter ihrer Fuchtel."

Elizabeth musste grinsen.

Auch Marley konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Was ich meine ist, es war für keinen von uns so leicht. Noch dazu unter diesen Umständen."

Elizabeth kam etwas näher indem sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl vorbeugte.

„Er hatte irgendetwas zu tun bezüglich Williams Vergangenheit. Was genau hatte er uns nicht sagen wollen. Aber die Männer fürchten das Vergangene noch immer und der bloße Gedanke an Bill oder seine Machenschaften, jagt ihnen Angst ein. Aber Jack hielt das nicht ab. Er ging einfach und wart nicht mehr gesehn."

„Aber wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen? Was tun wir zuerst?"

„Genau hier fangen wir an zu suchen, Miss Swann. Wo Jack verschwunden ist."

„Aber ihr habt doch schon alles abgesucht."

„Ja, und es hat uns nichts gebracht. Wir erhoffen uns, dass William vielleicht etwas auffällt."

„Warum musste dieser zottelige Chaot auch nur seine Nase wieder ganz allein in solche Dinge stecken? Jetzt wissen wir gar nicht, was auf uns zukommt."

„Deshalb haben wir auch Verstärkung angefordert."

Elizabeth Augen wurden groß und ihr Mund klappte auf.

„Gibbs?"

Marley nickte.

„Hat da jemand meinen Namen gerufen?"dröhnte eine raue Stimme von draußen und Elizabeth sprang auf, wobei sie ihren Stuhl umwarf.

„Gibbs!" schrie sie nun und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen vor freudiger Erwartung.

Die Tür sprang auf und herein kam dreckig und ungepflegt, aber immer noch in alter Manier mit seinem Flachmann winkend Mr. Gibbs.

„Oh, meine Güte!"rief Elizabeth und rannte auf den alten Seebären zu, den sie schon kannte, seit sie ein kleines Kind gewesen war.

In heftiger Umarmung sprang sie auf ihn zu und er wiederum erwiderte diese mit einem kehligen Lachen.

„Miss Swann! Wie überschwänglich!"

Elizabeth lachte ausgelassen und ließ sich gern auf seine Kommentare ein.

„Und ihr? Zu alt, um solch übermütiges Kind in den Griff zu bekommen?"

„Ich will Euch doch nicht in den Griff bekommen! Zudem... bin ich nicht alt."

Die Piraten an der Theke hatten bereits einen Krug Rum für den Neuankömmling bestellt, doch Gibbs ging zunächst zu Marley und begrüßte ihn, ließ sich seinen Krug bringen.

„Marley! Lange ist es jetzt her! Wir haben uns immer verpasst. Könnte meinen du gehst mir aus dem Weg!"

Marley lachte und klopfte Gibbs auf die Schulter. „Das war Jack, schon vergessen?"

„Wobei wir auch schon beim Thema wären. Als ich vor zwei Wochen hier war und im Bären davon erfahren habe, traute ich meinen Ohren nicht. Jack hat sich da schon wieder in was rein geritten. Aber dass er noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist, gibt schon Grund zur Beunruhigung. Und was hat er nur am jungen Turner gefressen, frag ich mich, ohne Euch zu nahe treten zu wollen."

Er machte eine beschwichtigende Geste zu Elizabeth, die jedoch überflüssig war.

„Überhaupt habe ich auch allerhand über Will gehört, kann mir jedoch nichts darunter vorstellen. Was war das für eine Sache mit seinem Vater? Seemannsgarn?"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Alles wahr, aber das erzähle ich dir, wenn der Abend älter ist."

„Und die Ohren spitzer. Nein lasst. Morgen ist auch noch Zeit dafür."

„Nur so viel: Er hat keinerlei Erinnerung an dich oder jemand anderen der alten Crew,"sagte der erste Maat der Black Pearl und wartete, bis die Bedienung Gibbs den Rum gegeben hatte.

„Was meinst du? Ich hörte, er sein noch immer der gefürchtetste Pirtat der ganzen Karibik!"

Marley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er ist wie vor eurer ersten Begegnung. Nur... noch etwas Piratenfeindlicher."

„Wo ist Ana-Maria?"

„Ich war schneller als sie. Auch mal gut, dass ich ihr entkommen bin, sie macht mir die Hölle heiß, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich euch eher getroffen habe, als sie. Im Moment kümmert sie sich noch um ihr Schiff und merkt wahrscheinlich gerade, dass ich nicht mehr an Bord bin."

Der alte Pirat grinste schelmisch und zeigte mit dem Daumen zum Hafen.

„Will!"

Die Crew schrak auf und Marleys Stuhl fiel nach hinten um, als der große Pirat aufsprang.

„Lara?!"

Elizabeth zog vorsichtshalber den Säbel, den sie von jemandem bekommen hatte und rannte zur Treppe, von wo der Schrei gekommen war.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen sah sie, wie Lara unter Williams Gewicht zu Boden gegangen war und ihn nun stützte, die goldene Waffe in ihrer Rechten und nach oben spähend, wo niemand stand.

„Was ist passiert?"fragte Gibbs und stürmte hinauf, vorsichtig in den Gang spähend, immer auf der Hut.

„Er ist einfach umgefallen, als wir herunter kamen. Ist dort jemand?"

Gibbst schüttelte den Kopf und kam herab, untersuchte Will provisorisch.

„Heiße Stirn, kalte Hände..."

„Schnell bringt ihn hinauf, bevor der Wirt etwas bemerkt!"sagte Marley völlig ruhig und die Lage überblickend.

Lara nickte und versuchte Will auf ihre Schulter zu hiefen, aber Gibbs überließ der Frau nicht allein die Last und fasste den Bewusstlosen an den Beinen. Zusammen trugen sie ihn schnell und leise hinauf in das kleine Zimmer und als sie ihn ins Bett fallen ließen, wirbelte eine Staubwolke auf.

Elizabeth schloss schnell die Tür und hörte Schritte herauf kommen.

„Der Wirt!"stellte sie entsetzt fest.

„Ich lenke sie ab,"bot sich Gibbs an. „Mir wird schon ein Lügenmärchen einfallen, um ihn abzuwimmeln!"

Doch da hörten sie alle diese Stimme, die penetrant und alptraumhaft fordernd noch durch ganz Tortuga dröhnen musste.

„Giiiibbs!? Bist du hier du alte Landratte? Du alter Schweinehund? Was fällt dir ein, einfach so zu verschwinden? WIIIIIIIIRT!!!!!! Hat dieses Haus denn keinen Wirt?!"

„Gott sei dank! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich über einen Anschiss mal so froh sein würde!"seufzte der alte Pirat und lauschte an der Tür. „Sie kommt genau im richtigen Moment."

Gibbs trat schnell hinaus und hatte prompt den Wirt direkt vor sich, stand da Auge in Auge.

Er schloss die Tür knapp und mit unauffälliger Schnelligkeit hinter sich und kratze sich am Kopf.

„Da dachte ich, ich könnte mich vor ihr verstecken, aber sie weiß schon, dass ich hier bin. Du hast mich doch nicht etwa verraten? Wir alle flüchten doch vor dem aufbrausenden Geschlecht, oder sag nur, du hast noch nie von deiner Alten Reis aus genommen?"

Ein dreckiges Grinsen ließ den neugierigen Wirt mit den kleinen Äuglein sich abwenden.

„Kein Wunder, so wie die da unten wütet... Ist das deine Frau, Mann?"

„Viel schlimmer! Sie ist mein Kapitän!"

Der Wirt schüttelte den Kopf und ging nach unten, wo sich beide eine Standpauke anhören durften.

Doch zum Glück wusste Ana-Maria zumindest so weit an sich zu halten, dass sie Gibbs ernste Mine erkannte und nicht nach den anderen fragte, die sie ja hier erwartet hatte.

Sie kniff die dunklen Augen zusammen und zog Gibbs am Hemdkragen.

„Nun denn. Einen Krug auf deine Kosten, Maat!"

Gibbs nickte dem Wirt zu und die beiden setzten sich an einen Tisch. Gibbs wählte bewusst den Tisch neben dem sie vorher zusammen gesessen hatten und wo nun auch noch halbvolle Krüge standen. Ana-Maria sah kurz hin und war froh, dass sie ihren Maat nicht sofort nach den anderen gefragt hatte. Doch nun, da der Wirt an der Theke den Rum holte, lehnte sie sich nach hinten in ihren Stuhl und sprach ganz unauffällig, in einer Lautstärke zwischen Normal und gedämpft zu ihrem Crewmitglied.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

„Will ist oben in „Jacks Zimmer". Er ist irgendwie umgekippt und hat das Bewusstsein verloren. Du kamst gerade rechtzeitig, um von dem Vorfall abzulenken."

„Schade, ich brenne schon darauf den Burschen wieder zu sehen. Was man sich erzählt ist ja schon der Hammer."

„Du wirst es nicht glauben! Aber er sah aus, wie der alte Bill, wie er da lag in diesem schwarzen Umhang und den strengen Haaren! Die Ähnlichkeit ist unglaublich!"

„Es kann aber nicht wahr sein. Will ist zu nobel. Und zu zurückhalten."

„Du wirst schon noch sehen."

„Ana-Maria!" Elizabeth rannte die Treppe herab mit froher und unbekümmerter Mine.

„Sie schauspielt nicht schlecht,"bemerkte sie noch zu Gibbs und stand dann zu einer herzlichen Umarmung auf.

Der Wirt brachte gerade die zwei neuen Krüge und seine Ohren waren geschärft, wie die eines Luxes.

„Wir haben leider noch nichts gefunden, aber Marley hat scharfe Augen und sucht mit Jade und Turner."

Auch die restlichen Männer kamen nun herunter und saßen sich nun zu Ana und Gibbs an den Tisch, natürlich erst, nachdem sie ihre Krüge geholt hatten.

Der dickliche Wirt stand am Tisch, wie selbstverständlich und grinste etwas blöder, als er tatsächlich war.

Ana-Maria drehte sich genervt um und funkelte den Mann an.

„Was willst du denn noch? Hast du nichts anderes zu tun?"

Mit einem Schrecken, zuckte er zusammen und drehte sich angesichts der dunklen Mine schnell um und verschwand hinter die Theke.

„Alles in Ordnung da oben?"

Elizabeth nickte und tat ganz entspannt.

„Marley sieht noch nach Will. Lara, Hank und Will werden hier bleiben, zumal es nicht gut aussieht, wenn wir ihn hier raus tragen."

Ein Hauch von Unsicherheit und Sorge flog über Elizabeth Gesicht.

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Lizzy! Ich werde heute Nacht auch hier bleiben und mit Hank einen heben. Dann ist es unauffällig. Morgen früh, wenn es dämmert gehe ich zum Schiff. Bis dahin dürfte auch William wieder auf den Beinen sein."

Die junge Frau nickte dankbar und lächelte.

„Das wäre doch gelacht, nicht wahr?"scherzte sie und winkte nun auch dem Wirt. „Einen Krug Grog! Aber etwas flott!"

Gibbs grinste schelmisch.

Und Hank... der wollte es wieder auf ein Wetttrinken ankommen lassen.


	5. Traumdeutung

Ihr werdet ausrasten, wenn ihr chapi 7 lest! neugierig macht Jedenfalls habe ich mich mal dran gesetzt und etwas weiter geschrieben. Langsam kommt auch das Storybord zu Stande und die Action lässt auch nimmer lange auf sich warten. g

chrissy: guckemol do, wer wieder dabei ist! Ja, ich konnts net lassen! Außerdem mag ich Trilogien sowieso am liebsten (Star Wars, HdR,....)!

Liberty: Huhu! Wow! Jamaica! War sicher n Erlebnis, gelle? Ich will auch mal Urlaub machen. Aber versuch des doch einfach mal mit der Story! Irgendwann muss man ja mal anfangen! Also anfeuert Los! Los! Los!

Kristina: Haste sicher recht, er ist vielleicht wirklich ganz schön trottelig. So viel verrat ich dir, bald wird's aufregender! Und Lara... uiuiuiui! Was ist da nur in mich gefahren, als ich das geschrieben hab... mehr in Chapi 7.

Manu: Ach, meine treue Review-Spenderin! Wenn ich dich net hätt! Jupp, ich bin immer hin und her gerissen, zwischen einem verletzlichen, trotteligen Will und einem, der über allem steht und ein super Pirat ist... wer wird wohl gewinnen?

Traumdeutung 5

„Geht es ihm gut?"Lara beugte sich über Will und sah das bleiche Gesicht an.

„Der kommt schon wieder auf die Beine. War vielleicht alles etwas zu viel auf einmal für ihn, aber mach dir keine Sorgen."

Marley kniete auf dem Boden und klopfte das Holz nach irgendwelchen versteckten Ausgängen ab. Eine Diele hatte er schon heraus gebrochen, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass sie lediglich etwas morsch gewesen war. Kein Ausgang. Wie war Jack nur verschwunden? Hatte er sich das am ende doch selbst ausgedacht? Denn wer außer ihm konnte solch raffinierte Flucht planen? War jemand hinter ihm her gewesen und er musste unauffällig fliehen?

Da war noch diese Liste mit Schiffen. Marley würde sich heute Nacht umhören, wo sie ihre Ankerplätze hatten. Zur Not würde er bis ans Ende der Welt segeln!

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wurde sie geöffnet und die zwei überraschten Piraten zogen sofort die Säbel, Lara stürmte zur Tür!

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie einhalten, als sie Ana-Maria sah und Marley ihr zurief, dass sie sie nicht töten solle.

Die dunkelhäutige Frau atmete schwer und starrte einen Moment auf das Bett mit diesem ihr bekannten Mann, der doch so verändert schien.

„Was ist?"forderte Lara zu wissen. „Wer bist du?"

„Lass Lara, das ist Ana-Maria. Gibbs Kapitän!"

Lara hasste sich dafür, dass sie so wenig über diese andere Crew wusste. Das wenige, was Jack über diese Frau gesagt hatte, klang in ihren Ohren, als wäre sie eine nichtsnutzige Schreckschraube. Auch dieser Gibbs schien sie zu meiden, wenn es ging. Ihr Vater dagegen hatte mehr Erfahrung mit diesen Leuten, denn er fuhr schon viel länger zur See, kannte alle Piraten und Geschichten, wenn auch nur vom Hörensagen.

„Die Lupin ist gerade am wegsegeln. Es sieht aus, als wollten sich diese Dreckschweine aus dem Staub machen, noch bevor sie angelegt haben! Sehr merkwürdig, wenn ihr mich fragt!"

Marleys Augen weiteten sich in Schock. Er holte seinen Zettel heraus, um sich zu vergewissern. Doch seine Ahnung bewarheitete sich, zumal er diese Liste ja schon auswendig kannte. Die Lupin war damals eines der zwei Schiffe, welche in der Nacht abgelegt hatte! Und nun nach Tortuga segeln, ohne anzulegen? Da war etwas faul!

„Lara bleib hier! Wir können William nicht mitnehmen! Ana-Maria, bleib in Tortuga, bis Will sich etwas erholt hat und dann kommt nach, so schnell es geht! Ich steche mit der Pearl in See und hole diesen verdammten Schweine ein! Bei Juppiter! Wir werden sie kriegen und wenn es das letzte ist, bevor ich in den Hades fahre!"

Mit großen und schnellen Schritten stürmte Marley hinaus. Wenn Jack wirklich an Bord dieses Schiffes war... Diese Kielschweine hatten doch nicht einmal genug Grips, um ihre eigenen Hälse zu retten! Wenn Jack tot war, würden sie dafür büßen! Oder waren sie in jemandes Auftrag unterwegs? Wer würde denn diesen Sauhaufen anheuern, um den Kapitän der Black Pearl zu entführen oder gar zu töten? Dafür gab es viel kompetentere Männer. Nein! Sie hatten Hilfe, dessen war sich Marley sicher. Alleine hätten sie das nicht zu Stande gebracht.

Lara und Ana-Maria standen da und starrten dem ersten Maat der Pearl hinterher. Etwas brachte ihn in Aufregung und Lara konnte nichts mit diesem Namen anfangen. Lupin!

Ana-Maria dagegen schien um das Schiff bescheid zu wissen und versuchte noch immer, sich zu beruhigen. Doch als sie wieder zu dem Bette hinüber sah, stockte ihr sowieso der Atem und ihr Herz setzte aus. Dieser Bart, diese Haare, der Umhang!

„Was ist denn mit Will geschehen? Der Junge sieht irgendwie ungesund aus," meinte sie.

Lara legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und betrachtete den Schmied. Ob Will ihnen denn wirklich bei der Suche nach Jack helfen konnte? Im Moment schien er mehr ein Hindernis. Dass ihr Vater in diesem Moment dabei war, die Pearl zum Auslaufen bereit zu machen, sie zurückbleiben mussten, das war ihr nicht geheuer.

„Was ist mit diesem Schiff?"fragte Lara in unterkühltem Ton ohne der anderen Frau einen Blick zu würdigen.

„Die Lupin? Sie ist nur ein durchschnittliches Piratenschiff. Kaum der Rede wert. Dass sie überhaupt etwas hiermit zu tun haben sollen... aber das war zu merkwürdig, da ist etwas faul an der Sache."

Anamaria ging zum Fenster und spähte hinaus. Die Staubschicht war nur von einem kleinen Streifen unterbrochen durch das nun strahlend und unerträglich ein weißer Schein hereinfiel.

Die Piratin hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei dieser ganzen Sache. Wem war hier denn noch zu trauen? Diese Lara, sie schien ihr verschlossen und unglaubwürdig. Selbst Will war nicht mehr der alte, das war schon an seiner äußeren Erscheinung zu erkennen.

Was also jetzt?

„Habt ihr das Zimmer abgesucht?"

„Aber natürlich haben wir das!"schnappte Lara zurück.

Die junge Frau merkte mit einem Mal, dass sie sich zu sehr gehen ließ.

Nur die Ruhe, Lara. Lass dich nicht verrückt machen. Jack ist sicher wohl auf... Nur die Ruhe...

„Wir haben nicht gefunden bist jetzt, aber wenn du dich auch mal daran versuchen willst, nur zu, tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Aber Anamaria wollte es nicht wagen, Jade noch mehr aufzubringen. Im Moment hatten sie wirklich anderes zu tun, als hier zu streiten.

„Ich gehe nach unten und sehe mich mal um, was los ist."

Unten im Wirtshaus saß ganz allein und tief in seinen Krug starrend, Gibbs. Als sein Kapitän herunter kam, mit dieser schlanken Figur und doch noch mit einer frauentypischen Geschmeidigkeit, schaute er auf.

„Na? Wie siehts aus?"

„Wo ist denn Elizabeth?"fragte Anamaria.

„Sie ist mit Marley."

Das überraschte Anamaria.

„Sie ist mit Marley? Bleibt nicht hier bei Will?"

Gibbs zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schätze, die Kleine denkt, dass er hier nicht in Gefahr ist."

Anamaria nickte. Sie konnte sicher verstehen, dass Marley so schnellen Befehl gab, denn die Lupin hatte etwas zu verheimlichen. Doch dass Jack noch immer dort sein sollte.

„Mein Instinkt rät mir auf der Hut zu sein. Ich glaube, es ist Tortuga selbst, welches das Geheimnis beherbergt."

Der Maat nickte bestätigend.

„Auch ich habe dieses Gefühl. Die Lupin und Jack? Das passt nicht."

Er kannte den Piraten schon länger als irgendeiner sonst, eingeschlossen Anamaria.

„Was hast du da nur wieder für einen Dreck am Stecken?"murmelte er vor sich hin.

Anamaria hatte nicht richtig zugehört.

„Was ist mit dieser Jade?"

„Ich denke, sie ist in Ordnung. Nur ein gutes Maß an Misstrauen, wie mir scheint, aber das ist sowieso eine Eigenart der Frauen..."

Gibbs lachte in sich hinein und fing sich einen bösen Blick von seinem Kapitän ein.

„Wo fangen wir an?"

„Das Zimmer."

„Haben Marley und Jade schon abgesucht."

„Na dann warten wir bis zum Abend, bis Gerüchte wieder leichter kursieren."

Will stöhnte. Ihm dröhnte der Kopf. Warum hatte er denn nur immer diese Kopfschmerzen? Er hatte sie ja schon eine ganze Weile, aber so schlimm wie derzeit waren sie noch nie gewesen.

„Na, wieder wach?"klang eine vertraute Stimme an sein Ohr und es tat ihm gut.

„Mmmmhjn."

„Du wirst schon wieder. War wohl doch alles etwas zu schnell für dich."

Ja das war es. Will fühlte sich matt und wollte am liebsten nur noch Schlafen. Dass sie da war, um an seiner Seite zu wachen, beruhigte ihn. Er zog die Decke weiter hoch, und musste sofort niesen, als wieder Staub aufgewirbelt wurde.

Warum ist denn das Bett nicht gewaschen? fragte ihn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Und riechen tut es hier komisch...

Der Aasgeruch hing in seiner Nase und ihm wurde gewahr, dass auch das Bett, in dem er lag nach etwas roch, das ihm die Galle hoch kommen ließ. Er tastete mit einer Hand das Bett ab und kam plötzlich, zu dem Schluss, dass er nicht zu Hause war! Das war kein Traum gewesen! Und sie...

Er schrak auf und dabei flog die Decke vom Bett, landete auf dem Boden.

Sie stand dort am Fenster und schaute auf die Straße. Rötliches Licht fiel matt herein und kündigte die Nacht an.

Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich noch immer sicher. In Gegenwart dieser Frau?

„Was ist denn passiert? Wie spät ist es?"

„Später Nachmittag, du hast nichts verpasst. Hast irgendwie das Gleichgewicht verloren und gefallen. Vielleicht hast du dir ja den Kopf gestoßen?"

Will fasste sich ins Haar und prüfte nach irgendwelchen Blutspuren. Nichts. Das hatte er auch erwartet.

„Ich hoffe, das passiert jetzt nicht noch öfter,"seufzte er.

„Wie meinst du das?"Lara drehte sich interessiert um.

„Ich habe ständig Kopfschmerzen und... seltsame Träume."

Lara kam eine Situation von Port Herold in den Kopf, als William in die Knie gegangen war und sich den Kopf gehalten hatte. Dann eine andere, als er auf der Pearl immer wieder zusammen gezuckt war. Was hatte Iona damals gesagt?

Das war also der Grund.

„Diese Kopfschmerzen hattest du auch schon, als du mit mir gesegelt bist, doch warst du zu stolz und Misstrauisch, um es zuzugeben."

Will sah überrascht auf und sah die junge Frau an, deren Haar nun wie Feuer in der Abendsonne brannte.

„Seltsam, dass sie nicht mit deiner Erinnerung verschwunden sind, aber dein Unterbewusstsein scheint immer noch mit der Verarbeitung der Vergangenheit beschäftigt zu sein."

Oh, Gott?! Kehrt meine Erinnerung etwa wieder?!

Was sollte William davon halten?

„Was ist mit deinen Träumen?"

Will stöhnte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich finde mich wieder an einem Fremden Ort und..."

Warum vertraue ich ihr eigentlich?

„Es ist nichts. Nur Träume!"

Lara glaubte ihm nicht.

„Hör zu Turner, wenn du mir irgendetwas verschweigen solltest, das mich an Jacks Rettung hindert, wirst du es bereuen!"

Will hielt ihrem scharfen Blick stand.

Er hing bewegungslos in der Dunkelheit und rührte sich nicht. Sein Körper war ausgelaugt und kraftlos. Doch es hätte sowieso keinen Zweck. Seine Arme waren fest gebunden und an etwas an der Decke befestigt worden, das er nicht hatte identifizieren können. Ein Haken war es nicht, denn sonst hätte er schon längst einen Ausbruchsversuch gestartet. Seine Füße berührten gerade so den steinigen Boden, der mit feinem Sand bedeckt war.

Wie lange war er nun schon hier? Er konnte es nicht ahnen, denn jegliches Licht wurde ihm verwehrt.

Und die kargen Mahlzeiten, die ihm gebracht worden waren, hatte er schon längst aufgehört zu zählen, zumal er sich sowieso nicht konzentrieren konnte. Aber es musste schon eine ganze Weile sein. Tage... wenn nicht schon Wochen!

Die kalte Nässe durchsetzte seine Kleidung, belagerte seinen Körper. Er war vieles gewohnt, aber langsam wurde er müde. Immer wieder verlor er das Bewusstsein und die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Diese zeitlose Ödnis nagte an seinen Nerven und ihm schwindelte immerzu.

Wie lange noch?

Diese Frage musste er sich andauernd stellen. Sie bemächtigte sich beinahe bewusstseinseinnehmend seiner Gedanken, so dass es ihm immer schwerer fiel, an etwas anderes zu denken, geschweige denn, einen Plan auszuhecken, wie er sich aus dieser Situation befreien konnte.

Aber vielleicht war dies auch gut so. Damit wurde diese Hoffnungslosigkeit zu fliehen durch eine verschlingende Leere verdrängt.

Was hatte sie nur vor? Warum hielt sie ihn noch immer hier? Wäre es denn nicht leichter, sich ihm zu entledigen?

Er atmete die salzige Luft ein und spürte, dass das Meer nahe war. Er musste einen Weg finden.

„Marley!" Elizabeth rannte übers Deck nach vorn und sah in weiter Ferne einen dunklen Punkt.

Die Black Pearl trug sie wie der Wind holte langsam aber sicher auf.

Der erste Maat stand an Deck und gab hektisch Befehle.

„Macht die Kanonen bereit! Schaut, dass jeder bewaffnet ist! Bereit machen zum entern und keiner rührt den Kapitän an! Der gehört mir!"

Der Maat lief zu Elizabeth und schirmte seine blauen Augen gegen die Nachmittagssonne ab.

„Zum Glück sind wir schnell losgesegelt, so bringen wir es hinter uns."

„Wenn Jack an Bord ist?"

„Sie wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun bekommen, wenn sie den Kapitän der Black Pearl entführen. Jetzt bekommen sie die Rechnung!"

Das war keine Antwort auf ihre Frage, aber die junge Swann vertraute dem alten Piraten. Sie zog ihren Säbel und besah sich die Klinge. Eine recht gute Waffe für einen Piraten.

„Ihr wollt kämpfen?"

Elizabeth nickte.

„Ich verdanke Jack viel und fürchte mich nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr Euch nicht fürchtet."

Es hörte sich seltsam an, dass Marley sie nun nicht mehr duzte, aber es schien ihr, er machte es aus Respekt und so schwieg sie.

In der Tat hatte sie doch etwas Angst, aber sie wusste, über sie ward gewacht. Und wenn sie auch nur einen dieser Hunde außer Gefecht setzen konnte, so hätte es sich gelohnt, das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen.

„Sie sind keine Herausforderung für die Pearl,"meinte Marley und Elizabeth fasste Mut.

„Lass uns hinunter gehen. Gibbs und Anamaria warten unten auf uns. Außerdem solltest du dich nach diesem Vorfall sehen lassen, damit die wissen, dass du noch auf dem Damfer bist."

Lara ging voraus.

Unten saß noch immer Gibbs und spähte durch die dreckigen Fenster hinaus in das dämmernde Tortuga. Die Sonne sank unaufhaltsam und mit dem weniger werdenden Licht kam aller Unrat des Hafens an die Oberfläche. Doch das Leben hier würde erst richtig anfangen, wenn die Stunden später und die Männer trunkener geworden waren. Anamaria tat gerade ihren Anteil dazu und stand an der Theke, zwei weitere Krüge Grog bestellend.

Gibbs schaute auf, als Will und Lara zu ihnen traten und sich anmaßten Platz zu nehmen. Ihm stockte der Atem. Der flüchtige Blick, den er vorhin auf den jungen Turner hatte werfen können, hatte ihn nicht getäuscht.

Ein Schweinestall--- Dunkelheit--- Taverne--- eine dicke Hure--- viele Piraten--- Ein Schiff--- Das Meer---

„Wieder auf den Beinen, was?"

Will schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können.

„Du kommst mir bekannt vor. Habe ich dich schon einmal Bedroht?"

Gibbs verschlug es augenblicklich die Sprache. Was hatte dieser Bursche gerade zu ihm gesagt?

Auch Lara stand wie angewurzelt da und kaum merklich schüttelte sie den Kopf, wodurch ihre Locken etwas wippten. Der Wirt kümmerte sich nicht um solche Drohungen und ging ins Hinterzimmer, aber Anamaria interessierte natürlich, was vor sich ging.

„Erinnerst du dich an ihn?"fragte sie schnell und fasste William an der Schulter.

„Er... Er kommt mir bekannt vor,"hauchte Will und versuchte den Klos in seinem Hals herunter zu schlucken.

„Natürlich kennst du mich! Wir sind schon zusammen gesegelt!"

„Ich bin mit vielen gesegelt, an die ich mich nicht erinnere,"meinte Will nur knapp und Gibbs fiel das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht.

„Aber frech bist du geworden. Ob du mich schon einmal bedroht hättest? Der Spruch könnte von Jack sein."

„Macht unser kleiner Wauwau den Mund zu weit auf?"meinte Anamaria mit ihrer typischen lauten Stimme in Wills Rücken und der Schmied schrak herum, was er besser nicht getan hätte.

Denn auf den ersten Schreck folgte sogleich der weitere und schwerere.

„Das, das... das ist..."mehr brachte er nicht heraus.

Will ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und starrte die dunkelhäutige Piratin mit großen Augen an. Seine Atmung ging schnell und er fing unkontrolliert an zu zittern.

Gibbs reagierte schnell und verhinderte, dass Will vom Stuhl fiel, hielt ihn fest. Lara sah sich um und zu ihrer Erleichterung war der Wirt nirgends zu sehen. Er hielt wohl im Hinterzimmer ein Schwätzchen mit der Frau Wirtin, die nun von der Hausarbeit in die Taverne wechselte.

„Will! Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?!"flüsterte Lara und folgte seinem Blick zu Anamaria.

„Sie... sie war in meinen Träumen,"stotterte Will.

Anamaria zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und sah Lara ratlos an.

„Reiß dich zusammen, da kommen Gäste!"meinte Lara, drehte den Schmied zum Tisch und zupfte seinen Mantel zurrecht. „Nur für eine Stunde oder so! Dann gehen wir hinauf aufs Zimmer, aber reiß dich jetzt mal zusammen."

„Aber Lara..."

„Pssst! Verhalt dich, wie William Turner und nicht, wie ein kleiner verängstigter Junge!"

Die Tür ging auf und eine Gruppe von Piraten kamen lärmend herein und besetzten einen Tisch für fünf. Doch einer blieb an der Theke stehen und lärmte nach dem Wirt, der genervt wieder zum Vorschein kam und die Gäste bediente.

„Eddi!" schrie er und ebenfalls aus dem Hinterzimmer, kam der Musiker und setzte sich an das Klavier.

Sofort erklang eine heitere und zum Trinken anregende Musik, die Kerle hatten noch nicht zur Kenntnis genommen, wer sich noch in dieser Kneipe aufhielt.

Erste Kerzen Wurden von der dicklichen Wirtin angezündet und schon bald färbten sich ihre fettigen Wangen rot vor aufsteigender Hitze in der Kneipe, denn plötzlich füllte sich das Haus, Piraten und Gesindel ging ein und aus. Dies alles war innerhalb einer Stunde einhergegangen und die kleine unauffällige Vierergruppe war froh, dass sie sich in einen der hintersten Winkel verzogen hatte, Will am weitesten im Schatten. Lara saß schützend vor ihm und beugte sich nach vorne, um Williams Gesicht unauffällig zu verdecken.

So hatte sich nicht viel getan. Die drei Piraten spähten in den Raum und beobachteten die Leute genau.

„Nur Gesindel hier. Niemand interessantes,"stellte Anamaria irgendwann fest und sprach aus, was die beiden anderen auch gedacht hatten.

„Wir sollten uns auch in anderen Kneipen umschauen."

Lara nickte, doch sah zugleich auch Gibbs ernstes Gesicht. Sie wand den Kopf und Will neben ihr sah etwas unmotiviert und verwirrt zurück.

„Können wir nicht einfach hier sitzen bleiben? Ich habe keine Lust jetzt auch noch dort draußen herum zu laufen."

„Sag mal, was ist dir eigentlich über die Leber gelaufen?"zischte Anamaria. „Ich glaube, du bildest dir etwas zu viel auf dich ein, großer Turner! Nur weil du mit Bill gesegelt bist, kannst du dir nicht das Recht heraus nehmen, mich so anzumachen."

„Aber ich wollte dich doch nicht anmachen!"meinte Will empört. „Ich kenne dich ja nicht einmal! Alles was ich weiß ist, dass du immerzu in meinem Traum auftauchst! Also wenn du das bitte lassen würdest!"

Anamaria hatte es zum ersten Mal die Sprache verschlagen. Zumindest für zwei Sekunden.

„Was?" schnappte sie außer sich und ein Vulkan schien sich aufzubäumen. „Ich soll was lassen?! Also bitte, Hundejunge! Du kannst mir doch nicht vorwerfen, wenn du feuchte Träume hast!"

„Feuchte... also... wie kommst du... Hundejunge? Wauwau?! Ich bin doch kein Hund!"

Eine kalte Klinge--- an seinem Hals--- überall Gold--- starkes Herzklopfen---

Was sind das nur für Bilder in meinem Kopf?!

Will hielt sich beide Hände vor die Augen und sog zischend die Luft ein.

„Was hast du, Will?"plötzlich war Anamaria besorgt.

„Ich hab schon wieder Kopfschmerzen."

„Willst du hoch, dich hinlegen?"

„Damit ich wieder von dir träume? Keine Chance. Lieber bleibe ich die ganze Nacht wach. Denn eine Wohltat ist das ganz und gar nicht!"

Anamaria stämmte die Hände in die Hüften und schaute beleidigt drein. Gibbs gab Will einen kleinen Schubs.

„Pass lieber auf Kleiner. Ich würde sie lieber nicht reizen."

„Was ist das für ein Traum, Will?"fragte Lara nüchtern. „Du hast schon oben davon erzählt. Irgendwas beunruhigt dich daran."

Will senkte den Kopf und kehrte kurz in sich, kramte nach den Erinnerungen und versuchte die Bilder für sich zu beschreiben.

„Ich bin auf einer Straße. Um mich ist Trubel und wildes Treiben. Dirnen, Säufer, alle tanzen und lachen. Nur um mich scheint alles still zu sein. Vor mir ist ein Haus oder viel mehr ein alter Schuppen..."

Will suchte nach Wörtern, um das Weitere zu beschreiben.

„Und ich gehe auf dieses Gebäude zu und die Menschen um mich herum scheinen mich nicht wahrzunehmen. Nur diese eine Frau... Anamaria. Sie steht mir nicht im Weg, aber als ich an ihr vorbei gehe, warnt sie mich, vor etwas. Sie will, dass ich das Haus nicht betrete. Aber ich gehe weiter und plötzlich finde ich mich in einem dunstigen Zimmer wieder, welches in verruchtem Rot ausgeschmückt ist. Und dort in der Mitte an einem Tisch sitzt ein großer Mann, der mir Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Sein Gesicht kommt mir so bekannt vor, aber ich erinnere mich nicht an ihn! Und dann... schaut er mich an... und... eine Frau taucht auf... sie schlingt ihre Arme um ihn und lächelt mich grausam an. So kalt...

... dann wache ich auf."

Will holte tief Luft und schluckte hart den Pfropf herunter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte.

Die beiden Frauen schauten ihn stumm an und keine konnte es über sich bringen diese Stille zu brechen.

„Das bringt sicher Unglück, ich bin mir sicher. Halbwahre Träume. Das bringt Unglück,"flüsterte Gibbs.

Nicht einmal Anamaria wollte ihm widersprechen. In ihrer Ecke der Kneipe hing eine unheimliche Atmosphäre.

„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir Jack so schnell, wie möglich finden," brachte Lara heraus und ihre Hände um den Krug zitterten, so dass der Rum darin etwas vibrierte.


	6. Sinnloser Tod

Hab ich mich etwa vermacht? über story liest Ach du liebe Güte! Chapi 6 ist ja dasjenige welches. Dachte echt, da wäre noch eines dazwischen gewesen. Hmpf. Anscheinend nich. Naja, umso besser für euch und hoffentlich auch besser für mich nach reviews schielt. Bin mal gespannt, was ihr mir zu sagen habt, wenn ihr es gelesen habt ;-)

VORSICHT: GEWALT! ALSO ENTSCHEIDET SELBST, OB IHR LESEN WOLLT!

Liberty: hm... also wenn du mal n storyboard hast, schicks mir doch einfach mal und ich guck drüber, suche Lücken oder helfe dir bei was auch immer. Wenn du wirklich schreiben willst, solls doch da dran nicht liegen.

Elanor 8: Huiuiui! Brodelbrodelalmgejodel... ja in meinem Töpflein blubbert s und rauchts. Chapi 6 ist aber nur n Aperitif, den Hauptgang gibt's später.

Kristina: Immer eines nach dem anderen. Ich schreib ja schon wie ein Weltmeister! löl

Manu: Ja, Anamaria und Lara im Schlammketschen... das ist doch n Event! Wer da wohl gewinnen würde? schulterzuck Und Jack als Kampfrichter in allernächster Nähe... muahahaha!

strumpfhase: hast natürlich recht... mir is grad aufgefallen, dass keine Sternchen zum trennen zulässt. Seltsam, das war mal anders... aber ich werd das ändern. Sequels? Gibt's denn eine Fortsetzung? Des wär ja supi! hüpf

chrissy: Juhu! Na, der Mann sollte ja eigentlich klar sein, schon aus ASR. Und die Frau... geheimnisvoll tut Bitte, wer sollte den berüchtigten Jack Sparrow sonst verschwinden lassen können? hehehe

Sinnloser Tod

Es ist so weit!

Er hatte schon so viele Schlachten geschlagen, doch immer wieder fürchtete er den Preis der Schlacht. Entweder die Niederlage, von der er nun jedoch nicht ausging, oder die Toten, welche sie danach der See anvertrauten. Die Gischt warf sich gegen ihn, legte sich auf seine Haut.

Er stand am Ruder neben Hank, dem er die Pearl in dieser Schlacht anvertraute. Hoffentlich kostete es diesmal nicht sein Leben, denn er hatte noch etwas vor. Doch das musste er in Fortunas Hände legen.

„Gleich ist es so weit,"brummte der stämmige Pirat neben ihm und Marley sah den Schatten der Lupin neben sich vorbei ziehen.

Marley festigte den Griff um seinen Säbel und mit grimmiger Mine erwartete er seinen Gegner.

Elizabeth stand in seiner Nähe, aber weiter von der „Front"entfernt. Marley hatte ihr aufgetragen, im Zweifelsfalle, das Ruder mit Hank zu verteidigen. Marley plante zunächst an dem Schiff vorbei zu segeln und eine erste Salve auf die Lupin abzugeben. Die Pearl war schnell und würde hoffentlich mit wenig Schaden vorbei kommen. Dann würde er eine Wende machen, um die schutzlose Seite anzugreifen, das Schiff zu entern. Hank musste am Steuer bleiben.

Die junge Frau biss die Zähne zusammen und plötzlich wünschte sie sich die komplette Crew zurück, die ihr in den letzten Schlachten die Sicherheit gegeben hatten. Lara und ihr geliebter Will waren zurückgeblieben. Zwei der besten Kämpfer, die je mit der Pearl gesegelt waren. Iona mit ihren mächtigen Blitzen war schon längst von Bord gegangen und bewanderte nun wohl die Länder. Sie konnte ihnen nun nicht mehr helfen, wie damals, als die das riesige Piratenschiff mit einem gewaltigen Blitz fast in Stücke gerissen hatte. Doch am meisten beunruhigte sie, dass der Kapitän nicht da war.

Sie vertraute Marley, kein Zweifel. Doch Jack hatte immer so tollkühn gekämpft, einen Gegner nach dem anderen niedergestreckt, eine Blutspur hinter sich gelassen. Und daneben hatte er noch die Zeit gefunden, sie zu schützen... nicht dass sie Schutz bedurfte...

Leichter Nebel lag auf dem Wasser und kündete vom unheilbaren Nahen der Pearl. Dem dunklen Piratenschiff. Und kein Mond war am Himmel zu sehen.

„Jetzt," zischte Marley und wie auf Befehl durchbrach ein erster Donner die Stille der Nacht und Holz zerbarst kreischend.

Es hatte begonnen, das Feuer der Black Pearl hagelte auf die Lupin ein, während sie schnell und leise vorbei zog. Zu Marleys Erleichterung hörte er dagegen nur einige wenige Kanonenschüsse von der Lupin, wahrscheinlich hatte die Pearl schon einige Kanonen außer Kraft gesetzt.

„Wir sind bald vorbei,"meinte Hank gepresst und steuerte das Schiff sicher und ohne Abweichen.

Doch da hob Marley seinen Säbel.

„Passt auf! Sie versuchen UNS zu entern!"

Elizabeth schrak auf und voller Entsetzen sah sie die vielen dunklen Gestalten, die an der gegnerischen Reling standen.

„Zu den Säbeln!"schrie Marley unnötigerweise, denn die Crew hatte sich sowieso bewaffnet.

„Elizabeth! Pass auf dich auf! Hank, das Ruder wird nicht aus der Hand gegeben, nicht einmal aus deiner toten Hand!"

„Aye!"

Und dann kamen sie! Die Seile knarrten unter dem Gewicht der Piraten, welche sich nun auf die Pearl schwangen. Mit dumpfen Schlägen, kamen die ersten auf dem Deck der Pearl auf. Aber die Männer waren bereit und viele der Invasoren gingen schon tot zu Boden noch bevor sie einen Streich führen konnten.

Auch Marley visierte einen Piraten an, der sich anschickte, sich direkt aufs Heck zu schwingen. Aber der alte Pirat parierte den ausgestreckten Säbel in des Feindes freier Hand und mit einem Tritt schickte er ihn in die Tiefen des Meeres. Neben ihm kam ein weiterer Pirat auf, dessen Säbel er abwehrte und nun seinerseits einen Schlag führte. Der Pirat wich zurück und fiel kurzerhand und ohne es noch richtig zu erfassen, Elizabeth Waffe zum Opfer.

Marley bedankte sich mit einem kurzen Nicken und sprang dann hinunter aufs Deck, wo allerdings die meisten Piraten schon tot zu Boden gegangen waren.

Die Pearl ächzte im Wendemanöver und der Wind fing sich mächtig in den Schwarzen Segeln.

Ein Pirat schrie dem Maat zu.

„Das wars, alle tot!"

„Warum greifen sie uns an? Sie haben doch keine Chance!"fragte ein anderer direkt neben ihm.

„Eine Verzweiflungstat,"stellte Marley fest. „Sie wussten, dass sie keine Chance gegen uns haben."

Er schaute suchend umher und bestätigte seine Vermutung.

„Der Kapitän ist nicht hier, er ist noch auf der Lupin. Bereit machen auf den zweiten Schlag! Wir haben schon so gut wie gewonnen!"

Die Männer johlten und schrien und auf der Lupin erwartete man das schreckliche unabwendbare Schicksal. Der dortige Kapitän zog seinen Hut und bereute nun, auf welch hoffnungsloses und gefährliches Unterfangen er sich eingelassen hatte. Sein leben war verwirkt.

Die Pearl kam näher und näher, wie ein Geisterschiff.

Elizabeth hielt den Atem an.

Ist das alles nicht viel zu einfach?

Aber sie hatte keine weitere Zeit zum Nachdenken, die Pearl erreichte die von Kanonen ungeschützte Seite der Lupin und der zweite Schlag würde nun folgen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung waren diesmal keine Piraten an der Reling, die sie entern wollten. Statt dessen aber, bemerkte sie, wie sich etwas auf dem Hauptmast tat.

„Marley! Sieh! Der Jolly Roger!"

Marley sah auf und gab sofort Befehl.

„Anker werfen! Augenblicklich! Segel rein!"

Abrupt kam die Pearl zum stehen, der Anker tat seinen Dienst und das Schiff krächzte.

Die Mannschaft schrie auf, sich ihres Sieges gewiss. Der Jolly Roger der Lupin war gestrichen worden und jetzt prangte dort oben eine weiße Flagge.

„Bereit machen zum Entern!"

Marley ergriff seinerseits ein Seil und nahm seinen Säbel in die freie Hand und einen kleineren Dolch zwischen Die Zähne.

„Und losch!"

Die Piraten schwangen sich hinüber auf das Schiff und Elizabeth wartete einen Augenblick.

An Bord der Lupin war es leise und dunkel. Was die Piraten sahen, überraschte sie etwas. Die Mannschaft saß vor der Kapitänskajüte und ließ gerade genug Platz, dass ein kleiner Weg zur Türe frei war.

Sie schienen niedergeschlagen und gleichgültig.

Marley wusste genau, wo der Kapitän war, dennoch fragte er mit lauter grollender Stimme.

„Wo ist der Kapitän dieses feigen Schiffes?"

„In der Kajüte,"antwortete ein muskelbepackter großer Mann zu seiner Rechten auf dem Boden sitzend. „Er wartet auf Euch, um das Schiff zu übergeben."

Das konnte nur der erste Maat sein, dachte sich Marley und nickte seiner eigenen Crew zu. Diese machte sich sofort daran, die Piraten zu fesseln und in der Mitte de Schiffes zusammen zu treiben. Das Schiff wurde durchsucht.

Marley ging in die Kajüte. Allein.

Der Kapitän saß in seinem etwas ledierten alten Stuhl über dem Schreibtisch und schaute auf, als der Maat eingetreten war.

„Da seid ihr ja,"seufzte er.

Kapitän Elrow war berüchtigt in den Häfen der Spanischen Kolonien, aber unter den Piraten galt er noch immer als schwächlich und etwas langsam im Denken. Eigentlich war er nicht der Mann für solch eine Tat.

„Was sollte denn diese Aktion mit dem Kentern?"

Elrow lachte bitter und ließ sich nach hinten in seinen Stuhl fallen. Seine knochigen Finger ruhten auf den Lehnen und er sah Marley mit müden Augen an.

„Der zweite Maat wollte sein Schicksal nicht über sich ergehen lassen, so ließ ich ihn gewähren. Ich schätze Eurer Crew ist nicht geschehen, so lasst auch den Rest meiner Männer am Leben. Es gab schon genügend sinnlosen Tod diese Nacht, so erhöht die Zahl dieser nur noch um eine. Die Männer werden Euch ziehen lassen."

Marley griff sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn falsch herum vor sich, setzte sich und stützte seine Arme auf die Rückenlehne.

„Was seid ihr nur für ein dummer Mensch, Elrow. Welch Versprechung trieb Euch zu solch einer Tat?"

Der Kapitän seufzte abermals.

„Viele Gründe, die mir nun töricht erscheinen. Behaupten wollte ich mich. Diesen Ruf wollte ich ablegen. Aber den „Hirnlosen" wird man mich nun nennen, den „Kapitän ohne ein Fünkchen Grips". Der alles tat, um den leeren Drohungen einer Hure zu entgehen."

„Ihr ward beauftragt?"

„Nein, aber es war in jemandes Interesse, dass Sparrow entführt wurde."

„Also lebt er noch?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Wo habt ihr ihn hin gebracht?"Marleys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Wir haben Sparrow nicht angerührt."

„Was?!" Elizabeth stand atemlos in der Tür und starrte Elrow an. „Ihr wollt bestreiten, Jack Sparrows Entführer zu sein?"

Der Zorn der jungen Frau loderte in ihr, wie ein Feuer und schürte ihren Hass.

„Und wer soll diese Tat sonst vollbracht haben?"

„Eine Frau aus Tortuga, wie ich meine, aber ich kenne sie nicht weiter. Sie sieht aus, wie eine typische Dirne, nur ihr wissender Blick verrät, dass mehr hinter ihr steckt. Jedoch kann ich auch dies nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, sie war vielleicht nur Mittelsperson."

„Von Tortuga,"hauchte Elizabeth und in ihr wuchs die gleiche Befürchtung, wie in Marley.

„Dann ist er vielleicht noch dort,"stellte der Maat fest.

„Möglich," bestätigte Elrow. „Unsere Rolle war lediglich, Euch abzulenken, damals wie auch heute. Hätte ich mich doch nur nie auf dieses Spiel eingelassen! Es erschien mir so sicher, so einfach! Doch nun weiß ich, ich versprach mir das Falsche davon."

„Elender Mistkerl!"fauchte Elizabeth.

„Ich kann Euch nicht davon kommen lassen,"meinte Marley ruhig. „Die Pearl hat einen Ruf zu wahren und ich werde ihrem Kapitän keine Schande machen, denn er wird wieder segeln."

„Keine Frage,"Elrow wusste, was ihn erwartete.

„Geh hinaus Elizabeth, die Mannschaft soll verschont werden."

Die Frau ging ohne Widerworte, denn sie wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn Marley ein Exempel statuierte. Hinter sich schloss sie die Tür und drehte sich nicht mehr um, denn im schalen Licht der Kajüte konnte man durch die Fenster sehen, wie ein Säbel erhoben wurde und eine Gestalt auf den Schreibtisch fiel. Dann erlosch das Licht im Raum und der erste Maat der Pearl kam heraus.

„Anker einziehen!"rief Marley der Black Pearl zu. „Wir kommen wieder rein!"

Dann sah er sich die wenigen verbliebenen Männer an, die gefesselt waren.

„Einen losbinden, dann alles wieder zurück zur Pearl. Die Lupin täte besser daran, Tortuga in nächster Zeit zu meiden,"mit dieser Drohung verließ er das Schiff.

Sie mussten zurück nach Tortuga!

Die kleine Gruppe stand außerhalb der Heiligen Hure und sah sich argwöhnisch um. Jetzt war Tortuga wahrlich erwacht! Laute Musik klang von allen Gassen und Häusern, die Trunkenbolde wankten auf unsicheren Beinen von einer Straßenseite zur anderen, um sie dann wiederum zu wechseln, das schummrige Licht tauchte alles in undeutlichen Nebel und ließ alle Konturen verschwimmen, zu einem Gemälde aus Kreide und Wasser.

An allen Ecken standen, sich mit obszönen Gebärden darbietend, die berühmten Huren Tortugas, die Leib und Liebe für einen Schilling verkauften und dem Mann, den sie beglückten als Zugabe vielleicht sogar einen wortwörtlichen Stich ins Herz versetzten, um ihren Lohn noch etwas zu erhöhen. Verführerisch zogen sie ihre Röcke hoch und zeigten verlockende Schenkel, mit Strumpfbändern geschmückt, oder pressten ihre aufgepuschten Busen zurrecht, drückten dann Männer gegen das pralle Dekoltee, ließen sie ihre Ware „kosten"auf dass sie ihnen im Suff verfielen und Arbeit beschaffen würden.

Die drei Piraten nahmen keinen Anstoß daran, denn sie waren dergleichen gewohnt. Doch Will schien sichtlich angeekelt von allem.

„Hey Junge! Mach dir nichts draus. Genieße es lieber! Es ist nicht nur Pöbel auf den Straßen, es ist Tortuga! Ein Lebensgefühl,"Gibbs Stimme hatte sich in ein tiefes Verlocken gewandelt und der alte Mann schien die Luft tief einzusaugen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist mir doch nicht geheuer."

Dieser ganze Tanz, Lärm und Unrat beunruhigte William zutiefst. Keine dunkle Gasse, in der man sich im Notfall verstecken konnte. Jederzeit etliche Augen auf sich gerichtet, erfasste er, dass er beobachtet wurde, er der Sohn des Turner. Er senkte den kopf, als wolle er nicht erkannt werden.

„Wir sollten uns aufteilen. In diesem Trubel wird ein spurloses Verschwinden unmöglich sein,"meinte Anamaria. „Immer auf der Straße halten, dann kann nichts passieren."

Dass dies der Wahrheit entsprechen sollte, wo hier doch so viele Betrunkene mit Waffen herum liefen, fiel Will schwer zu glauben, aber was konnte er schon tun, da die beiden anderen gleich übereinstimmten.

„Ich bleibe bei Will und gehe nach Nordwest und ihr beiden schaut euch im Nordosten um, ok?"meinte Lara und es war beschlossene Sache.

Der Nordwesten war gar der unsicherere der beiden Richtungen, die Lara vorgeschlagen hatte, aber sie hoffte doch noch, dass Will etwas wieder erkennen würde, das ihnen weiter half.

Der Nordwesten Tortugas! Das Hurenviertel, wo ein Bordell neben dem nächsten stand und nur hier und da von einem bettelarmen Haus unterbrochen wurde. Wenn es einen Fleck in Tortuga gab, der als der schändlichste beschrieben werden konnte, so war es dieser Teil der Stadt, doch gerade dort wurde man oft am leichtesten fündig.

Und da eine Hure in Williams Traum war...

Anamaria und Gibbs dagegen würden wohl den ganzen Hafen übernehmen und die paar Spelunken, die sich auf der anderen Seite der Stadt befanden.

Bevor sie sich auf machten, sah die rothaarige Schönheit noch einmal mit grimmigem Blick hinaus aufs Meer, wo so viele Schiffe vor Anker lagen, dass das Wasser wie das Firmament erschien. Doch die Pearl war keiner der kleinen Sterne dort. Sie war schon seit Stunden weg und keiner wusste, wann sie wieder kehren würde. Lara sorgte sich, doch verdrängte die düsteren Gedanken an das Schiff und konzentrierte sich auf andere düstere Gedanken.

Sie schritt voran, durch sich drängende Menschen. Es stank erbärmlich nach Exkrementen auf der Straße und die Menschen darauf rochen auch nicht besser. Schweiß und Alkohol verdickten die Luft, Pfeifenrauch mischte sich mit Wasserdampf und alle paar Meter bekam man ein paar Spritzer Bier ab, wenn ein Mann über die Steine stolperte, oder von jemandem gestoßen wurde. Die Piraten waren im vollen Rausch der Nacht und des Rums und die Gemüter waren erhitzt, liebestoll und streitsüchtig.

Ein Ort der Sünde und der Gesetzlosigkeit!

„Erkennst du irgendetwas?"

„Es ist alles so bunt und benebelnd!"Will schien sprachlos und schritt staunend durch die Straße. „Alles tanzt und lacht, überall Geschrei und Musik!"

Als würde sich alles drehen! So wuchtig und schwindelnd! Diese Luft! Wache oder schlafe ich? Alles wie in einem Traum!

Da blieb Will stehen.

„Lara---," stammelte er.

Die Piratin drehte sich um und ihre grünen Augen erfassten sofort, dass etwas vor sich ging.

„Was?"

„Es ist wie in meinem Traum! In meinem Traum war ich hier!"

„Hier? Aber du..."

Die Frau kam nicht weiter, denn plötzlich schritt Will selbstsicher voran, seine Schritte wurden wie von einer fremden Macht geleitet und führten ihn geschickt durch die Menge.

Wie damals, dachte Lara bei sich und dachte an Williams Zeit als dunkler Pirat zurück, als er sich mit genau dieser Geschicklichkeit bewegt hatte, sein Umhang ihm auf jede Bewegung hin nachwankte und seine Bedrohlichkeit unterstützt hatte.

Auf einmal hatte Lara sogar Schwierigkeiten mit ihm mitzuhalten und verlor ihn aus den Augen. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Sie versuchte, ihren Weg schneller durch die Straße zu bahnen, aber immer wieder liefen ihr die Leute in den Weg, rempelten sie an. Sie kam an eine Kreuzung, sah links, sah rechts. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte sie ihn aus den Augen verloren. Sie Atmete schneller, tiefer! Sie hatte ihn verloren!

„Wo ist er nur!"fluchte sie leise und setzte ihren Weg geradeaus fort.

Verdammt!

Ihr Herz raste. Wie konnte dieser Grünschnabel sich nur alleine aus dem Staub machen? Wo war er? Wenn ihm nun etwas geschah!

„Will!" schrie sie schließlich aus, als sie dem Druck der Panik nicht mehr gewachsen war.

Ein Fehler, wie sie wusste. Als Frau durfte man sich in Tortuga keine Schwäche gönnen.

„Wen sucht unsere süße Maus denn?"

Ein wirklich hässlicher Typ hatte sich zu ihr herum gedreht und grinste sie nun mit einer großen fauligen Zahnlücke an. Er trug einen riesigen Ohrring und hatte eine vor Schweiß glänzende Glatze. Zwei extrem muskulöse Arme ragten aus einem zerschlissenem Hemd, dessen Ärmel abgerissen waren.

„Niemandem von deinem Interesse,"fauchte Lara ihn an und wollte sich an dem Schrank vorbeidrängen.

Doch wie sie aus seiner Mine hatte herauslesen können, wollte er es nicht darauf beruhen lassen.

„Einen Moment!"schrie er mit grollender Stimme und griff nach ihrem Arm.

Doch sofort zuckte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück und fing schwer an zu atmen.

„Was?!" fragte er noch, bevor er erfasste, dass er blutete.

Mit einem hysterischen und zornigen Schrei stellte der Klotz fest, dass sein kleiner Finger fehlte und nun an seiner Stelle ein Strom von Blut heraus spritzte und ein grausamer Schmerz zu pochen begann. Er sah nach unten und ihm wurde mulmig, als er seinen Finger auf dem Pflaster der Straße liegen sah, fein abgetrennt.

„Wage es nicht, mich noch einmal zu belästigen!"zische Lara ihn an. „Oder du verlierst noch dein bestes Stück... auch wenn dies ein kleinerer Verlust wäre als dein Finger."

„Du kleine Hure!"

Plötzlich spürte Lara einen Schmerz in ihrem Genick und erfasste sofort, dass sie unaufmerksam gewesen war. Zwei Arme waren unter die ihren Gefahren und hatten sich bis hinauf hinter ihr Genick geschlungen, wo sie nun unglaublichen Druck auf den Zarten Hals ausübten. Lara Jade war, wie in einem Schwitzkasten gefangen. Sie versuchte, sich frei zu winden, doch der Mann hinter ihr war stark und geschickt. Sie erkannte, dass sie so nicht weiter kam.

„Mir den Finger abschneiden, was? Du wirst gleich noch etwas ganz anderes verlieren, du Miststück!"

Er warf sich an sie und hauchte ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Lara wurde schlecht von diesem üblen Atem und versuchte sich weg zu drehen. Mit einer Hand begann er ihrem Bauch hinauf zu streichen, bis er an ihrer Brust angelangt war, dann packte er grob zu und ein Stöhnen entrann ihm. Mit der anderen begann er mitten auf der Straße seine Hose aufzuknöpfen.

„Oh, verzeiht, Mylady, mit Eurer Unschuld ist es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr gut bestückt!"

„Dreckskerl!"

Der Pirat sackte zusammen und keuchte, während er beide Hände fest auf die Lendengegend presste. Er fiel zu Boden und krümme sich zusammen, wie ein Baby. Wenn Männer eine Schwachstelle hatten, dann diese!

„Was ist Cole? Hat sie dir Rührei gemacht?"lachte der Kerl der Lara fest hielt.

Lara trat auch nach hinten aus, doch der Mann war nun vorsichtig und sie verfehlte ihr Ziel.

„Nicht bei mir, Kleine Dorfschlampe!"

Lara schrie auf, als er den Griff um ihren Hals verstärkte und ihr vor Schmerz Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er ihr gleich das Genick brechen.

Der andere Pirat rappelte sich langsam wieder auf und versuchte tief durchzuatmen.

„Es reicht immer noch, um ihr einen Denkzettel zu verpassen,"keuchte er und bedeutete seinem Kumpel an den Rand der Straße zu gehen.

„Nach dir will ich aber auch mal,"raunte dieser und vergrub sein dreckiges Gesicht tief in Laras sauberem Haar.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass auch nur einer von Euch beiden würdig ist, dieser Dame auch nur die Schuhe zu lecken,"kam eine bedrohlich kühle Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und Lara riss die Augen auf.

Das ist unmöglich!

Sie kannte diese Kälte, die Grausamkeit.

Der Riese ging mit einem Mal zu Boden und landete direkt vor Laras Füßen.

Hinter ihm stand mit einer Pistole in der Hand, William und zielte nun auf den nieder gegangenen Piraten.

„Aber für dich mache ich eine Ausnahme!"zischte er dunkel und warf dem Piraten, der Lara fest hielt einen eisigen Blick zu.

Der karge große Mann ließ mit einem Mal los und wich einen Schritt zurück.

Lara ließ erleichtert die Arme sinken und rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken.

„Na los! Ich glaube, da ist ein Staubfleck auf ihrem Schuh!"

Der Riese, gerade noch genug bei Besinnung, um Wills Worte zu verstehen, tat, wie befohlen und kroch zu Lara.

Die junge Frau konnte sich ein böses Grinsen nicht verkneifen und sah zu, wie der Mann ihren Stiefel mit bloßer Zunge ableckte und danach angewidert zur Seite spuckte.

„Und du,"Will wandte sich dem anderen zu.

Doch Lara erledigte das selbst, holte weit aus und trat dem Piraten mit Schwung in seine edelsten Teile.

Dies war so schmerzvoll für ihn, dass er zu Boden ging und das Bewusstsein verlor.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder ersterem zu und trat ihm ins Gesicht, so dass auch er am Boden liegen blieb und sich nicht mehr rührte.

Lara war so erleichtert! Wie hatte sie nur so unvorsichtig sein können! Fast hätte es sie ihre Ehre gekostet!

Sie drehte sich um und sah den, den sie einmal gekannt hatte, den sie gehasst und gejagt hatte, den sie aber auch...

„Will..." flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und der Mann vor ihr schaute auf sie herab, auf so vertraute Weise...

Und was nun kam ging so schnell, so ganz ohne Sinn und Verstand, ohne Überlegung. Nur aus dem Herzen heraus, von Intuition und Gefühlen geleitet.

Die Zeit stand still, der Trubel verblasste und die Musik verstummte für eine Minute, in der sich ihre Lippen berührten in einem Taumel der Liebe und Unvernunft. Für eine Minute in der er seine schlanken starken Arme um sie schloss, in schützender Umarmung und sie sich in seinen Schutz ergab. Giftiges Grün ihres Hemdes, gesengt von brennendem Rot, verband sich mit dem Schwarz seines Umhanges.

In dieser Nacht ging das Gerücht um Will Turners Mädchen um, einer unerschrockenen Frau mit griechischer Anmut. Und der dunkle Pirat selbst sei zurückgekehrt.


	7. Das Bordell Amazonenbogen

Endlich mal wieder ein Chapi! Boah, mir fällt es so schwer, diese Story zu schreiben. Habe noch gar keinen richtigen Schluss gefunden! Was soll ich tun? Jemanden sterben lassen? Oder euch einfach n tolles Happy End schreiben? Mir will einfach nichts Außergewöhnliches einfallen. Aber einen Bösewicht hab ich! Muahahaha! Hoffe, er gefällt euch! Aber jetzt, wo ich meine Daten wieder auf dem PC hab, schreib ich auf jeden Fall weiter. Die Story wird irgendwann fertig, das verspreche ich... bis jetzt hab ich noch nie eine aufgegeben ;-) Aber danke an alle für die lieben Reviews! Sie spornen schon an, trotz Schreibblockade. Ich schätze das wird dennoch die letzte PotC Story. Zumindest bis der zweite in die Kinos kommt, hehehe.

eva: hiho! Hehehe, da hast du tatsächlich FF und asR gelesen? begeistert ist wow! Danke jedenfalls für deine rev sich geehrt fühlt

Kristina: uff, ja das zwischen will und lara ist ein echtes problem... keine ahnung hat wie sie das auflösen soll irgendwie hab ich keine so guten ideen letzte zeit, aber ich schreib jetzt einfach mal so weiter storybord zerreißt. Lara ist die größte nicht wahr? Aber langsam wird es Zeit, dass der einzigartige, unglaubliche, charmante Jack Sparrow wieder auftritt!

Liberty: ???? öhm.... Wauwau? Das nächste mal schreib ich Köter ;-)... ich liebe Will! Darum darf ich ihm Kosenamen geben, die ich will! Und wenn ich ihn knackarschiges, schnuffeliges, hilfloses Zuckerschnäutzelchen nennen will, dann mach ich des! Aber Wauwau fand ich dann doch besser... höhö.

Manu: Oi! Heiße Sache, das mit Lara und Willilein. Aber finde die Vorstellung toll! Aber Pairing ist noch offen zwinker

chrissy: ja, das mit dem ganz schnell weiter gehen hat sich ja erledigt... sorry. gelobt besserung gibt eben Zeiten, da man manche Sachen nicht so gut schreiben kann...sehnt sich nach dem nächsten PotC-Film. Wie schon gesagt, die Story wird auf jeden Fall fertig gestellt und vielleicht gibt's ja doch eine Überraschung?

lieber-alter-strumpfhase: ach, auf deine Review hatte ich mich gefreut ;-) wir stehen einfach auf den dunklen Will, nicht wahr? So düster und schaurig! Das mit den Filmen ist ne gute Botschaft und ich freue mich schon drauf. Wenn das n Flop wird, ists schade. Kann deine Befürchtungen verstehen (siehe Matrix!!!!!!!! Aaaahhhh!). Ich setze allerdings meine Hoffnung in Johnny, der ja schon über genügend Erfahrung verfügen sollte, um alles in die richtige Richtung zu leiten. Mit ihm steht und fällt der ganze Film. Go, Johnny go!

Das Bordell „Amazonenbogen"

Das Paar trennte sich. Lara konnte nicht fassen, was sie gerade getan hatte. Sie taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und führte ihre schmalen Finger zum den vollen Lippen, als wollte sie testen, ob diese noch fähig waren, zu fühlen.

Will stand still vor ihr, betrachtete sie mehr forschend, als entsetzt und seine dunklen Augen durchdrangen sie unerbittlich.

Was hab ich nur getan! fragte Lara sich selbst und wurde sich gewahr, dass sie gerade Schwäche zeigte.

Schnell straffte sie sich und räusperte sich leise.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung strich sich William einmal kurz über den penibel gestutzten Oberlippenbart und drehte sich dann um. Dies ersparte ihr die Peinlichkeit, sich zu erklären.

„Ich erinnere mich, als wäre der Traum eine reale Erinnerung," meinte Will und ging los. „Ich kenne diese Straßen und glaube auch, manche Gesichter schon einmal gesehen zu haben."

„Warst du mit Bill hier?"versuchte Lara ihm weiter zu helfen.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Aber im Traum... oh ja, im Traum. Es ist alles, wie ich es des Nachts gesehen habe."

Er bewegte sich geschickt, aber langsamer, vorwärts. Die Menschen auf der Straße starrten sie an, wenn das Paar an ihnen vorbei schritt, Wills Umhang ihm wie ein Unheilbringender Schatten folgte.

„Da vorn ist es!"flüsterte Will und nickte kaum merklich geradeaus.

Gar unheimlich maß er sich aus und die Leute machten ihm Platz, der Trubel teilte sich um ihn, die Tanzenden und Singenden, die Saufenden und Fluchenden rückten an den Rand der Straße, aus Respekt vor William Turners Erscheinung, die so Furcht einflößend war, wie die des alten Bill Turners selbst. Sicherlich hatte Tortuga Bill Turner als rechten Mann und „guten"Piraten kennen gelernt. Dennoch wirkte Will eher bedrohlich.

Das Treiben hielt an, doch niemand stellte sich dem Piraten in den Weg. Und als sie weiter gingen, ragte ein riesiger Schuppen vor ihnen auf. Alt und marode, als wäre er schon Jahre nicht mehr bewohnt.

„Das ist das Gebäude..."flüsterte Will und blieb stehen.

Lara schaute auf und musste feststellen, dass sie vor einem alten Bordell gelandet waren. Die feuerrote Schrift, welche einfach auf die Hauswand aufgebracht worden war, prangte flammend und weitreichend über ganz Tortuga. Die Fenster waren schwach erhellt und zeugten von Besuchern oder Bewohnern. Doch vor dem Haus schien nichts los zu sein und niemand ging ein oder aus.

„Amazonenbogen... also hier bin ich gewiss noch nicht gewesen. Dieses Haus wäre mir aufgefallen..."staunte Lara.

„Genau hier bin ich gewesen."

„Wollen wir hinein?"fragte Lara und legte eine Hand auf den Schaft ihres Säbels, der an ihrer Seite ruhte.

Aber Will schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch.

„Im Traum erscheint mir hier Anamaria und warnt mich, hinein zu gehen. Doch im Hier und Jetzt bin ich mir selbst gewahr und wage es nicht, allein hinein zu gehen."

„Ich bin bei dir."

„Nein. Meinen Vater werde ich hier nicht finden, denn er ist tot. Nun habe ich keine Ahnung, was uns da drinnen wirklich erwartet. Lass und morgen wieder kommen, mit Anamaria und Gibbs."

Lara nickte. Der Umstand, dass niemand dieses Bordell besuchte, schien ihr bedrohlich. Anamaria und Gibbs würden ihnen schon etwas über dieses Freudenhaus sagen können.

„Kehren wir zurück zur Heiligen Hure und nehmen eine Mütze voll schlaf."

William nickte knapp und Lara war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob er nun der schüchterne Schmied war, oder der schweigsame gefürchtete Pirat, den er einst verkörpert hatte.

Bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte, betrachtete sie sich noch einmal mit Argwohn das alte Haus, welches so still in dem lebendigen Tortuga lag. Düster sah es aus und Lara überlegte, bei Tage noch einmal hier her zu kommen.

Sie standen vor Wills Zimmer und Lara zeigte ihm, wo sie schlafen würde.

„Zu deiner Rechten ruhe ich und wenn etwas sein sollte, weck mich."

Der junge Mann antwortete nicht auf ihr Angebot sondern öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Doch bevor er sie hinter sich schloss, wollte er noch etwas klar stellen.

„Lara..."

„Nein, ich will nicht darüber sprechen, was vorhin passiert ist. Vergiss es einfach, es war ein Versehen."

„Zum einen kümmert es mich auch nicht, aber auf der anderen Seite schon."

Will atmete tief ein und ließ die Luft langsam wieder entweichen.

„Ich weiß nicht... es zerreißt mich."

Lara Jades Augen wurden trüb und traurig.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir weh getan habe,"entschuldigte sie sich sanft.

„Nein, tu das nicht, Lara! Es passt nicht zu dir! Bitte, bleib wie du bist."

Er war einen Schritt auf sie zu gegangen und hatte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt.

„Wem soll ich mich denn sonst anvertrauen, als dir, die stärkste Person hier, bei der ich mich wenigstens ein bisschen sicher fühle. Ich will nicht, dass du schwach wirst und mir den Schutz nimmst..."

Lara konnte jetzt eindeutig den verletzbaren Schmied in William wieder sehen. Doch was er da sagte, diese Gesten... wo war die Feindseeligkeit gegenüber den Piraten geblieben?

„Es ist wie ein Konflikt in mir,"Will suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Es geht alles so unheimlich schnell und ich habe nicht einmal die Zeit zu überlegen, was geschieht! Ich bin plötzlich nicht mehr ich und erkenne in mir einen Fremden! Es erscheint mir so selbstverständlich und doch so furchtbar! Es verdrängt mich, nimmt mir meine Überzeugungen, meine Individualität! Und doch ist es, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen! Ich fühle, dass der Pirat mit der Erinnerung zurückkehrt. Doch will ich William Turner, der Schmied sein."

Lara Jade verstand, was er ihr sagen wollte. Ihr war es schon vorhin aufgefallen. Mit Wills Erinnerungen kamen unbewusst auch seine alten Eigenarten wieder durch. Er hatte diese Ausstrahlung, sein Gebaren, selbst sein Gang war manchmal wie früher!

„Der Pirat ist ein teil von dir William Turner. Er ist deine Vergangenheit und nun auch deine Gegenwart. Ich schätze, dass du ihn auch in Zukunft nicht loswirst."

Will seufzte und ließ den Kopf sinken.

„Aber wie können beide koexistieren? Sie stehen doch gänzlich im Widerspruch!"

„Früher konnten sie es. Bevor Bill versucht hat, den Schmied in dir zu vernichten. Und selbst danach. Der dunkle Pirat in dir hat niemals ganz die Oberhand behalten. Genauso kannst du diesen jetzt auch nicht ausrotten, Will. Er ist einfach ein teil von dir."

„Wie bringe ich den einen dazu, sich dem anderen anzupassen? Es steht zu viel gegeneinander. Der Pirat, welcher Fernweh verspürt, gegen den Heimatliebenden Schmied. Der Abenteurer gegen den Bodenständigen. Der Ehemann..."

Will konnte nicht weiter sprechen, denn es schmerzte ihn zu sehr. Lara wusste, was er sagen wollte. Das war der unterschied. Ein Pirat hatte keine Bindung, weder zu einem Ort, noch zu einer Frau.

„Geh schlafen, Will. Denk nicht so viel darüber nach. Ich bin sicher, Elizabeth wird bald wieder zurück sein und dann fühlst du dich gleich besser. Das von heute Nacht bleibt einfach unter uns."

Will schaute sie noch einen Moment an, aber drehte sich dann um und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Lara jedoch ging diese Nacht nicht zu Bett, sondern holte den Hocker aus ihrem Zimmer und setzte sich vor Williams Tür. Ihren Oberkörper lehnte sie an den Rahmen und ihre Beine streckte sie weit aus und schlug sie übereinander. So würde sie diese Nacht schon einigermaßen überstehen. Langsam döste sie ein.

„Sowas! Die Pearl kommt gerade rein und Lara und Will sind noch immer..." Anamaria blieb abrupt auf der Treppe stehen, als sie die junge Frau vor der Türe von Will auf einem Hocker sitzen sah.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?"

Laut stiefelte Anamaria den Gang entlang und stellte sich mit den Händen in den Hüften vor die rothaarige Schlafende. Sie wartete einen Augenblick mit erhobenem Kinn, dass Lara aufwachen würde, aber zu ihrem Ärger reichte ihre bloße Anwesenheit nicht aus, um diese Person aus dem Schlaf zu wecken. Sie stöhnte angesichts dieser Pleite und griff dann nach Laras Schulter, um sie wach zu rütteln. Aber da schnellte eine Hand herauf und packte Anamarias Handgelenk, hielt es fester, als sie es jemandem wie Lara zugetraut hätte. Es schmerzte und die Piratenfrau musste sich zusammennehmen, dass nicht ein kleiner Schreu aus ihr heraus brechen konnte. Zwei grüne Augen erwachten plötzlich und schauten ernst und entschlossen herauf. Sofort ließ der griff nach.

„Versuch das besser nicht noch mal!"Laras Stimme war frostig, aber auch dumpf, was von der schweren Nacht herrührte.

Kurz kamen ihr die beiden Männer in den Sinn... Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und verdrängte alle Erinnerungen.

„Keine Sorge,"Anamaria verdrehte die Augen. „Ich werde dich Zuckerpüppchen schon nicht wieder anfassen!"

Zuckerpüppchen war nun das letzte, was auf Lara zutraf, das wusste Anamaria, denn ihr Handgelenk schmerzte noch immer.

„Was ist jetzt?!"Lara schien irgendwie ausgelaugt und gereizt.

Als sie sich streckte knackte es in ihrem ganzen Körper und ihre Augen strahlten heute nicht ganz so, wie sie es sonst immer taten. Sie schien eine schwere Nacht hinter sich gebracht zu haben.

„Warum hast du dich gestern nicht noch einmal bei mir oder Gibbs gemeldet? Wir haben auf euch gewartet."

„Du bist erstens nicht mein Kapitän und zweitens nicht meine Amme. Was also immer meine Gründe gewesen sein mögen, ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig."

Anamarias Gesichtszüge wurden weicher und ihre braunen Augen verloren an Härte.

„Nein, ich bin nicht dein Kapitän. Aber darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir gerade diesen zu finden versuchen? Und ich denke, etwas Zusammenarbeit würde es uns doch um vieles leichter machen."

Lara stöhnte. Die Frau hatte Recht. Warum war sie nur so gereizt. Der Kuss kam ihr in den Sinn, zwei dunkle Augen... aber dann sah sie ein anderes Gesicht vor sich. Braune gegerbte Haut, ein rotes Tuch, fremdländischer Haarschmuck und zwei diabolisch schwarze Augen, die dunkel umrandet noch mehr hervorstachen, wie ein Dolch, der überraschend gegen einen Feind geführt wurde.

„Wie auch immer,"Anamaria räusperte sich. „Die Pearl ist eingelaufen und ich brenne darauf, zu erfahren, was Marley und Elizabeth uns zu berichten haben. Vielleicht kommen wir dem Rätsel endlich etwas auf die Spur."

„Die Pearl ist wieder da?"Aufregung schwang in Laras Stimme mit und ihre Atmung wurde schneller.

„Aye, beeil dich und weck unseren kleinen Piratenschmied da drin. Wir wollen los."

Lara drehte sich um und klopfte gar nicht erst, fiel mit der Tür einfach ins Haus und war einen Augenblick überrasch von der Dämmerung in dem Zimmer. Das Tageslicht wurde von den schmutzigen Fenstern draußen gehalten.

„Will! Aufstehen! Es geht weiter!"

Lara hörte kein Geräusch. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis sich ihre Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten...

„Er ist nicht da!"rief Lara überrascht.

Anamaria, die schon fast wieder an der Treppe war, drehte sich um, die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„Was?!" sie hatte sich doch verhört?

Aber Lara kam schnell aus dem Zimmer gerannt und stürzte die Treppe hinunter zur Wirtschaft.

„Er ist nicht da!"rief sie hektisch und erzürnt noch einmal hinauf.

Anamaria schüttelte einen Augenblick den Kopf und ging schnell zu dem kleinen schummrigen Raum, sah sich um, ohne das Zimmer zu betreten. Das konnte doch nicht sein!

Schnell stürzte sie nach unten, in der Hoffnung, Lara noch zu erwischen. Keine Ahnung, was sie vorhatte. Aber sie musste gar nicht so weit rennen, um sie einzuholen, denn Lara stand unten in der Taverne und hatte den Wirt am Kragen gepackt, an die Wand gepresst. Die Füße des Mannes versuchten verzweifelt den Bodenkontakt nicht zu verlieren und sein fettes aufgedunsenes Gesicht glänzte vor Angstschweiß. Lara hatte wirklich mehr Kraft, als man ihr ansah, wenn sie diesen dicklichen Mann in eine so missliche Lage bringen konnte.

„Was ist mit diesem verdammten Zimmer! Sags mir du Schwein oder muss ich dich Kiel holen?!"

Der Wirt quiekte wie ein kleines Schweinchen und versuchte sich aus ihrer Gewalt zu befreien. Zwecklos, wie er irgendwann fand.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber gar nichts!"schrie er und zappelte.

„Erzähl mir keinen Stuss! Raus mit der Sprache!"

„Aber ich weiß nichts!"

Anamaria atmete tief ein und fasste sich ein Herz.

„Hör auf. Er weiß nichts. Lass ihn runter, Lara."

Lara schnaufte hart und war fest entschlossen, endlich etwas zu tun. Sie musste Licht in die Sache bringen und zwar jetzt!

„Komm mit mir, Anamaria!"befahl sie, ließ den Mann fallen und wollte schon zur Tür hinaus rennen.

Die Piratenfrau grinste den Wirt an und warf einen Stuhl um, als sie Lara nach wollte.

„Wahrlich Turners Mädchen!"keuchte der dickliche Mann, als er auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden lag.

Da blitzten Laras Augen und sie blieb abrupt stehen. Anamaria wäre beinahe in sie hinein gerannt. Gefährlich langsam drehte sich die rothaarige Schönheit um, Zorn in den Augen doch Ruhe im Gebaren. Wenige Sekunden starrte sie einfach nur auf den sich windenden Wirt, doch dann verengten sich ihre Augen.

Sicher und mit weiten Schritten, ging sie zurück, das metallene Geräusch einer aus der Scheide fahrenden Klinge begleitete sie. Als der Wirt bemerkte, dass sie zurückkam, versuchte er sich aufzurichten um zu fliehen. Aber die Hektik und die Angst machten seine Beine weich und ungelenk und so fiel er ein weiteres Mal zu Boden. Dann war es zu spät.

Lara packte ihn an den Haaren und zog sein Gesicht zurück, damit sie ihre goldene Klinge an seinen fetten Hals legen konnte. Ihre Stimme war emotionslos und kalt.

„Ich werde dich jetzt töten. Es kümmert mich nicht, ob du etwas weißt oder nicht. Das einzige, was dein Leben retten könnte, wären die Informationen, die ich will. Also, ich gebe dir jetzt eine Minute, um in deinem Gedächtnis danach zu kramen. Ich hoffe, du wirst fündig."

Anamaria stand passiv daneben. Lara würde schon wissen, was sie tat. Irgendetwas hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf den Wirt gelenkt. Sie würde schon wissen...

Der Wirt verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze, als er anfing zu heulen. Er wollte flehen, aber angesichts dieser Gnadenlosigkeit brachte er kein Wort heraus. Er wusste, dass sein Leben nun vorüber war. Sie würde ihn töten und alles Bitten würde nicht erhört werden. Die Klinge lag kalt an seinem unrasierten Hals.

„Es war die Hure..."brachte er heraus. „Sie war es, sie wollte den jungen Turner haben."

Anamaria stutzte. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl wusste tatsächlich etwas über Williams abbleiben!

„Was für eine Hure?"fragte Lara scharf.

„Lydia! Es war Lydia! Die Bordellbesitzerin."

Lara sah Anamaria fragend an, aber diese zog die Schultern hoch.

„Noch nie von ihr gehört."

„Ihr gehört der Amazonenbogen!"schluchzte der Mann auf dem Boden.

Lara sog die Luft zischend ein und auch Anamaria schien überrascht über diese Aussage. Sie wechselte erneut einen Blick mit Anamaria.

„Da waren wir gestern Abend. Will hat das Haus aus seinen Träumen wieder erkannt, aber wollte es nicht betreten, da du es warst, der ihn davor gewarnt hatte."

„Ich? Ja, wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihn gewarnt,"schnaufte Anamaria tief und mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Das Bordell „Amazonenbogen" ist berüchtigt. Das ist kein normales Freudenhaus."

„Warum?"

„Die Mädchen, die dort arbeiten... nun ja. Sie sind nicht wie andere Huren. Nicht sehr viele Männer trauen sich dort rein, um die Dienste der Mädchen in Anspruch zu nehmen. So manch einer ist schon nicht mehr lebend heraus gekommen. Das Gesindel, das dort arbeitet, ist dominant und unkontrollierbar. Sie tun, was ihnen gefällt und wenn eine gerade Lust auf Blut hat, so nimmt sie es sich. Das ist nur etwas für die ganz harten, denn die Mädchen verfolgen nicht die Wünsche der Freier, sondern nur ihre eigenen. Dafür nehmen sie horrende Summen von Geld. Ich habe noch nie eine außerhalb des Bordelles gesehen. Sie schließen sich dort ein und scheinen niemals heraus zu kommen."

„Und Lydia? Was weißt du über sie?"

Anamaria schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich kenne sie nicht."

„Und... Jack?"

„Keine Ahnung..."

„Jack Sparrow ist schon in diesem Bordell gewesen,"wimmerte der Wirt, als die Klinge wieder näher an seinen Hals kam. „Nur die Großen waren schon darin und es sind zumeist auch die einzigen, welche wieder heil heraus kommen. Das normale Gesocks verliert entweder sein Leben oder andere Teile. Nur die Großen scheinen sich da drin zu bewähren: Sparrow, Barbossa, Turner, Kent. Sie alle gehörten schon zur Kundschaft."

Den beiden Frauen fiel es auf.

„Sparrow und Turner,"hauchte Lara. „Nun gut, vorerst will ich dich laufen lassen, du elender Hund."

Dann steckte sie ihr Schwert weg und nickte Anamaria zu. Zusammen verließen sie die „Heilige Hure". Sie gingen nicht zum Hafen...


	8. Erinnerung

Mein Gott! Ich hatte gestern ne super Idee für den Schluss und heute Morgen zwei Chapis geschrieben! freu So viel hab ich schon lange nimmer auf die Beine bekommen. stolz ist. Hoffentlich könnt ihr mir verzeihen, wenn ich hier mal net jeden anspreche, der so freundlich war, mir n rev zu schicken. Aber seid sicher, ich hab mich riesig gefreut und vernachlässige euch auch nur, weil ich schnell zur FH muss. Bitte net bös sein ;-)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Erinnerung

Möwengekreische und rauschendes Wasser.

Davon geweckt zu werden war doch wahrlich nicht das Schlimmste. Aber als Will Turner versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, zuckte ein heißer Schmerz durch seine Stirn und ermahnte ihn, weiter in der Dämmerung zwischen Wachen und Schlafen zu bleiben. Sein Hals fühlte sich rau und schmerzend an, als hätte er sich in der Nacht zu lange draußen aufgehalten und nun drohte eine Erkältung.

Aber da wurde ihm bewusst, dass es hier zu kühl war, um das kleine stickige Zimmer in dem Wirtshaus zu sein. Die kalte klare Luft schlug sich auf Haut und Haar nieder und hinterließ einen kühlen feuchten Film darauf. Will versuchte die Überwindung aufzutreiben, um die Augen dennoch zu öffnen. Sachte blinzelte er.

Das Licht schien ihm heller, als es eigentlich war, aber benommen vom Schlaf brauchte er eine Weile, bis er es erkannte. Er versuchte, nicht zu stöhnen, aber nichts desto trotz entrann ihm ein kleiner Seufzer, verursacht durch die hellen Strahlen, die sich in der Höhle sammelten und nun direkt in sein Hirn zu fallen schienen.

Höhle?

Will saß mit dem Rücken zum Inneren der Höhle und konnte hinaus sehen, direkt aufs Meer. Der Ausgang war keine hundert Meter weit und wölbte sich rund in der Küste. Das Wasser schwappte stet an den Rand der Höhle, drang aber nicht sehr weit ins ihr Innerstes vor.

Was ist heute Nacht nur passiert? versuchte Will angestrengt nachzudenken.

Aber die Erinnerung kam nicht zu ihm zurück. Wer weiß, vielleicht gab es da nicht viel zu erinnern? Wenn ihn jemand nieder geschlagen hatte?

„Mara!" brachte Will atemlos heraus, aber sein Nacken tat höllisch weh und so zog er es vor, sich nicht nach ihr um zu sehen.

Geträumt hatte er. Ja. Geträumt er würde fallen. Seltsam real war es gewesen.

Will sog tief die frische Morgenluft ein und hoffte, davon einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er bewegte seine Eiskalten Hände etwas, um sie besser zu durchbluten. Das war der Moment, in dem er erst realisierte, dass er an einen Stuhl gebunden war. Aus dunklem Holz, mit zwei seitlichen Lehnen, die seine Hände mit einem dicken Seil hielten. Im Rücken fühlte er eine hohe Lehne, die auch seinen Kopf stützen könnte, wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre, seinen Kopf zu bewegen.

„Bist du endlich wach?"

Williams Herz schlug schneller und er schrak auf. Es war ihm kaum möglich gewesen, diese Stimme wahr zu nehmen. Und dennoch…

Sie hörte sich an, wie ein altes Reibeisen, zerkratzt, verrostet. Aber trotz alledem, schwang diese leichte Arroganz mit.

Trotz schmerzendem Nacken, in den jedes Mal tausend Nadelstiche fuhren, wenn Will ihn bewegte, versuchte er ihn zu spannen, um sich in der Höhle umzusehen.

Auch wenn der Nacken gehorchte, so brachte es der Schmied noch nicht fertig, seinen Hals so weit zu drehen, dass er nach hinten schauen konnte, wo die Stimme her gekommen war. Er sah nur die schwarzen Steinwände. Aber es war auch nicht nötig, denn er kannte diese Stimme.

„Sparrow," zischte Will und merkte, dass auch seine Stimme etwas angeschlagen war.

Nicht so sehr, wie die des Piratenkapitäns, aber der Dunst des Morgens hatte es fertig gebracht, sich schon nach kurzer Zeit auf seine Stimmbänder zu legen.

„Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?" kam es aus seinem Rücken und es schien, als müsste Jack jedes einzelne Wort herauspressen, damit es hörbar wurde.

Wahrscheinlich war er erkältet oder gar krank, dachte William, doch diese Vorstellung wollte ganz und gar nicht in seinen Kopf passen. Jack Sparrow war krank? Ein Pirat, der sich jeden Tag mit der Gischt der See herum schlug?

Aber es war mehr als einen Monat her, dass er nun vermisst war und wenn er die ganze Zeit hier in der Kälte der Höhle gesessen hatte… Selbst das stärkste Immunsystem konnte wohl so etwas nicht standhalten.

Will lachte bitter.

„Warum ich so lange gebraucht habe…" er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, denn zu mehr hinderte ihn der Schmerz.

„Achso…"

War da Enttäuschung?

„Der bezaubernden Misses Turner habe ich es also zu verdanken, dass mich endlich jemand gefunden hat, was?"

„So ist es," gab Will nur knapp zurück.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie Jack Sparrow von Elizabeth sprach, nur leider konnte er im Moment nicht sehr viel unternehmen.

„So ein Pech für dich, Junge. Du gerätst aber auch immer in die verzwicktesten Situationen. Hättest du nicht wenigstens die Black Pearl Crew mitbringen können? Es ist nicht gerade ermunternd, dass mein edler Erretter an einen Stuhl gebunden ist."

Will stöhnte. Dieses Großmaul! Ihm war selbst bewusst, dass seine Lage nicht gerade gut war und das würde sich mit dem nahenden Tag und der wachsenden Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass derjenige zurück kam, der ihn hier an den Stuhl gefesselt hatte, nicht sehr zum Besseren wenden.

„Jack, wir müssen hier raus!"

„Wem sagst du das?" kam die gleichgültige Antwort.

Aber dann erhob sich die Stimme etwas und Will konnte schwören einen Hauch von Panik darin mitschwingen zu hören.

„Was denkst du, was ich seit… ist es Wochen her? Monate? Was denkst du, was ich immer versucht habe? Und jetzt!? Du bringst dich immer in noch schlimmere Situationen, als du sowieso schon bist und du hast ein außerordentliches Geschick, mein Junge, mich da mit hinein zu reißen!"

„Hey, jetzt mach aber mal n Punkt! Damals in Port Royal bist du einfach in mein Leben gedrängt, ich hab dich nicht gebeten!"

„Ach, ja? Ich wäre ja einfach wieder verschwunden, hättest du mich nicht zum Kampf gefordert!"

Ich ihn… William kramte in seiner Erinnerung.

„Und es war ja nicht so, als sei dir das genug gewesen. Du warst es doch schließlich, du, der die Piraten so verabscheut, der mich aus dem Knast geholt hat, im Tausch für Elizabeths Rettung!"

„Das ist was anderes," sagte Will und es war ihm, als kämen neblige Bilder zurück, die er irgendeinmal verloren hatte.

Zwei dunkle Augen, die ihn durch Gitterstäbe hindurch anstarrten, eine düstere Insel, Skelette, ein Messer an seinem Hals…

„Und dann dieses ich-kann-euch-nicht-töten-aber-mich-selbst-schon-Gehabe. Du warst unglaublich dumm, Junge. Ich kann es heute noch nicht fassen, dass ich es irgendwie geschafft habe, dich da noch einmal heraus zu bekommen. Dann bewahrst du mich auch noch vor dem Galgen, mit diesem törichten Plan, der auch noch funktionierte – unglaublich – und verpflichtest mich dadurch dazu, ein Auge auf dich zu haben, was ja nicht gut gehen konnte."

„Ein Pirat kann Verpflichtung haben? Das ist ja was ganz neues," spottete Will. „Ich hab dich nicht gebeten, mir nach zu kommen!"

Einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Nur Wills schnelle Atmung war zu hören. Der Schmied war aus der Fassung geraten und es schien, als hallte seine Stimme noch immer durch die Höhle.

„Ach nein?"

„Nein!" schrie Will.

Am liebsten hätte er dem verdammten Piraten eins übergebraten, so zornig war er in diesem Augenblick. Seine Hände zitterten und er biss die Zähne hart zusammen.

Jack sah seinen Freund 50 Meter vor sich, wenn auch nur verschleiert. Als sie in der Nacht gekommen war, um ihn aus der Dunkelheit fort zu bringen hier her in einen weiter vorne gelegenen Teil der Höhle, war das erste mal seit langem wieder Licht in seine Augen gefallen. Zuerst nur das milchige Mondlicht und mit dem herannahenden Tag auch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Aber seine Sehfähigkeit musste gelitten haben, hatte sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und nun sah er alles wie durch einen dichten Nebel.

Lydia. Er hatte sie nicht gesehen, doch ihr schweres Parfum war selbst in der zugigen Höhle hängen geblieben. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass auch Will ihrer Hinterlist zum Opfer gefallen war. Nun saß er dort, ihm den Rücken zuwendend und voller Zorn auf ihn. Jack überlegte, wie weit er gehen sollte. Was brachte es, William noch weiter zu reizen? Was brachte es?

„Ich wette, du hattest Angst," Jack spottete nicht.

Es war mehr eine Überlegung, die er laut aussprach. Er rief sich die verwüstete Schmiede ins Gedächtnis, das verlassene Haus in Port Royal, das Will und Elizabeth nur so kurz bewohnt hatten. Der zerbrochene Schmiedeofen.

Will schwieg.

-.-.-.

Alles in allem war Port Royal so friedlich und wohlbehütet, wie immer... hätte sich nicht dieser riesige Schatten von der Buchtöffnung her genähert. Niemand nahm Anstoß daran, niemand bemerkte den dunklen Fleck, der das vom Mondlicht besprenkelte Meer besudelte.

In der Schmiede, so spät und bei der Dunkelheit, arbeitete William Turner, der Waffenschmied. Mit beachtlich präzisen Schlägen ließ er seinen Hammer wieder und wieder herabfahren, so dass er das Eisen mit jedem Schlag verformte und genau nach seinem Willen bog.

Schweiß rann Stirn und die nackten Arme herab. Seine Hemdärmel hatte er bis ganz nach oben hochgekrämpelt und nun kamen seine schwellenden Muskeln hervor. Dabei maß er sich gar nicht, wie ein besonders starker Mann aus, was aber ein falsches Bild widerspiegelte. Will Turner war groß gewachsen, hatte aber eher eine schlanke und zarte Statur. Seine feinen Gesichtszüge hatten nichts von der Sorge eines Bauern oder normalen Arbeiters. Mag es an den Genen gelegen haben, an seiner naiven und schüchternen Art oder an seinem neues Leben mit der wunderschönsten Frau auf der ganzen Welt, die er schon seit dem liebte, als sie sich das erste mal begegnet waren.

Elizabeth Swan war sein Goldstück, sein Ein und Alles. Er würde ihr überall hin folgen und sogar sein Leben für sie geben, damit es ihr nur gut ginge. Und genau dies hatte er noch vor einem Monat unter Beweis gestellt. Zu dieser Zeit war sein wohl bisher größtes Abenteuer zu Ende gegangen.

Der Schmied griff in seine Westentasche und holte ein goldenes Medallion heraus, welches er geschmiedet hatte gleich nach Jack Sparrows Flucht aus Port Royal.

Will sah an die Wand, wo sein Schwert hing. Seit dieser Zeit hatte er es nicht mehr gebraucht. Damals hatte die Waffe Jack das Leben gerettet, als es ihm Stand unter den Füßen gegeben hatte. Und seitdem...

In der Tat war er froh, dass nun wieder friedlicher Alltag sein Leben übernahm, auch wenn er manchmal sehnsüchtig hinaussah auf das Meer und sich fragte, was Jack in genau diesem Moment wohl tat. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Wills Gesicht, als er an den Piraten dachte und er betrachtete sich das kleine Goldstück in seiner Hand, welches genau so aussah, wie eines derer aus dem Schatz des Cortez. Der Totankopf jagte Will noch immer einen Schauer über den Rücken und ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

Das alles war jedoch vorbei und Will wußte: eines Tages würde Jack wiederkehren, um ihn und seine Frau zu besuchen, ihren Vorrat an Alkoholischem zu plündern und dann ohne Zögern weiter ziehen und seinen Kurs setzen in ein weiteres Abenteuer.

Elizabeth erwies sich als sehr verständnisvolle Frau und trug ihm seine Sehnsucht nach dem Meer nicht nach. Statt dessen grinste sie nur und gesellte sich hin und wieder zu ihm, wenn er hinaus aufs Meer starrte und den Möwen zusah, wie sie dahin glitten.

Ihr Vater der Gouvernor erkannte ihn allmählich als Schwiegersohn an und selbst Norrington versöhnte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass seine einstige Verlobte nun in den Armen eines einfachen Schmiedes lag, der einst sogar Piraterie getrieben hatte. Aber der Commodore war ein anständiger und korrekter Mann und grüßte noch immer höflich, wenn er an Will vorbei ritt, oder wechselte einige Worte mit ihm, wenn er und Elizabeth bei ihrem Vater zu Besuch waren.

Der Gouvernor hatte ihnen angeboten, in der Villa zu wohnen, jedoch hatten Will und Elizabeth es vorgezogen zunächst in einem kleinen Häuschen zu leben. Natürlich mit einer Hausdame, die zugleich Anstandswauwau war, denn noch waren Will Turner und Elizabeth Swann nicht verheiratet. Jedoch sollte auch dies nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

Will lächelte zufrieden und steckte das Schmuckstück wieder zurück in die Westentasche. Er musste mit der Bestellung fertig werden. Noch einmal legte er das Schwert – wenn es denn eines war – in das glühende Feuer seines Ofens und wartete, bis es richtig heiß und durchgeglüht war.

Nun würde sich zeigen, ob seine Arbeit auch gut war. Noch nie hatte er etwas derartiges angefertigt, noch nie hatte jemand so etwas in Auftrag gegeben. Vor allem kein Fremder. William hatte den Mann nicht gekannt, der vor drei Wochen vor seiner Türe gestanden und ihm eine horrende Summe für ein Schwert geboten hatte, das so außergewöhnlich sein sollte, dass William daran zweifelte, es herstellen zu können.

Ein langer, leichter Schaft. Die Klinge aus gefaltetem Stahl, zwanzigfach! Zudem sollte es viel länger als ein normales Schwert sein und viel schmaler. Beinahe kam es William wie ein Degen vor, jedoch war das Gewicht viel zu schwer dafür und der Schmied fragte sich, wer denn mit dieser Waffe kämpfen wollte. Der Auftraggeber sicherlich nicht, denn er schien zu schmal und schwach, fast kränklich. Oder irrte sich Will da? Die Gangart hatte einen geschmeidigen Körper offenbart und auch sonst schien er nicht ungepflegt. Was ihn stutzig gemacht hatte, waren diese eisigen blauen Augen, welche ihn durchbohrten, wie kalter Stahl aus seiner eigenen Schmiede.

Zuerst hatte Will gezögert, den Auftrag anzunehmen, jedoch war der Mann bereit, ihm einen hohen Betrag zu zahlen und die Hälfte hatte er sogar zur Hand, als Beweis, dass es sein Ernst war und der Auftrag in jedem Falle abgeholt werden würde. Er war in der tat fremd, denn noch nie hatte ihn jemand in Port Royal gesehen. Auch der Commodore, den er gefragt hatte, wusste nichts, von einem Neuankömmling oder einem fremden Schiff in der Stadt. Zudem war der Fremde seitdem nicht wieder gesehen, als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst.

Ein Landstreicher war er nicht, seine Kleidung war zu edel gewesen. Ein Pirat auf keinen Fall...

Will schüttelte den Kopf und hob das rotglühende Schwert hoch, um es endlich dem letzten Schritt seiner Fertigung zuzuführen. Wenn seine Arbeit gut war, so würde es in dem Wasser abkühlen, dicke Dampfwolken hervorjagen und später einmal schärfer als ein Rasiermesser sein.

In den ganzen drei Wochen, seit der Bestellung, hatte William keine anderen Aufträge annehmen können, so sorgfältig war er vorgegangen, was ja auch dem Preis des Stückes entsprach, denn es würde ihn und seine Frau für eine ganze Zeit satt machen.

„Bringen sie eine persönliche Note von ihnen ein... etwas besonderes, das ihrem Geschick entspricht," hatte der Fremde ihm aufgetragen und William hatte sich die ganze Nacht darüber Gedanken gemacht und neben seiner Frau gegrübelt, wie er dies bewerkstelligen sollte.

Kurz vor dem Morgengrauen war es ihm eingefallen und er wusste, was er dem Schwert hinzufügen wollte. Der Mond, der sich glitzernd in den Spinnweben, draußen im Gras wieder spiegelte hatte ihn darauf gebracht. Noch am selbigen Tage war er los gegangen und hatte das feinste Silber gekauft, das er finden konnte. Das hatte sich natürlich überall in der Hafenstadt herum gesprochen und Norrington selbst hatte ihm einen Besuch abgestattet.

Jedoch wollte Will niemandem seine Arbeit zeigen, bis sie fertig war. Und dies war nun bald.

Er tauchte das Schwert in den Wassereimer und Wolken schwelenden Dampfes drängten sich ihm entgegen, so dass er etwas zurückwich. Das Wasser schlug sich überall nieder und seine Kleidung legte sich klebend an den muskulösen, schlanken Körper des Schmiedes, so dass seine Gestalt schön zu sehen war.

Will holte das Schwert heraus... und es war heil. Die prächtigste Waffe, die er jemals gearbeitet hatte, war vollendet und sollte nun zu seinem ganzen Stolz werden, jedem der sie sah beweisen, welch hervorragende Arbeit zu leisten er im Stande war. Elizabeth sollte sie zuerst sehen, wenn der Morgen anbrach und sie herab zum Frühstück kam.

Endlich würde er wieder Zeit finden, sich voll und ganz ihr zu widmen!

Er erhob die Klinge und besah sie sich. Voller Rus war die Schneide, aber der Griff strahlte silbern im Licht des Mondes und den Flammen des Ofens. Das Silber bildete einen starken Kontrast zu dem Schwarz, welches den langen, Schmalen Griff umfing. Kunstvoll verschlungen ging er in die Klinge über und einen Augenblick bedauerte William, diese Waffe weggeben zu müssen, für einen anderen gefertigt zu haben.

Jedoch schüttelte er den Kopf, so dass sich einige Locken von seiner schweißbedeckten Stirne lösten und sein Gesicht zart umspielten. Solch ein Schwert würde er sich selbst niemals leisten können.

Der Schmied griff zu einem Tuch und setzte sich hin. Sorgfältig fing er an, die Klinge zu polieren, denn er konnte ja kein schmutziges Schwert an den Auftraggeber morgen mittag aushändigen. Der Stahl kam strahlend zum Vorschein. Jedoch wurde er hier und da von einem Material durchbrochen, welches das Licht ganz anders reflektierte.

Will drehte sich um. Er saß mitten in der Scheune, wo es angenehmer war, als direkt am Schmiedeofen.

War da etwas?

Er sah sich um und zog eine Braue hoch. Er hätte schwören können, dass jemand hinter ihm gestanden hatte.

„Verdammte Ratten!" fluchte der junge Turner und widmete sich wieder dem Schwert.

Diese Viecher waren auch überall!

Wenn morgen dieses Schwert seine Hände verlassen würde, würde er auch ein Stück von sich selbst weggeben. So etwas hatte er noch nie bei einer Arbeit gefühlt. Er hatte so viel Liebe in dieses Stück investiert, so viel Schweiß! Aber der Preis würde ihn entlohnen, sogar mehr als genug. Die Materialkosten waren bei weitem abgedeckt und die Zeitkosten sogar noch besser. Ja der Fremde, wenn er denn morgen auftauchen würde, zahlte gut.

Will erlaubte sich einen Seufzer. Aber irgendwie graute ihm auch vor der Waffe. Er stellte sich vor, wie diese lange Klinge mit Leichtigkeit in einen Mann fuhr und sein Herz zerschnitt, wie das Leben aus ihm floh und zwei große entsetzte Augen die Furcht noch mit in den Tod nahmen.

Was auch immer jemand mit diesem Schwert vorhatte, es war eine Waffe, eine ausgezeichnete Waffe.

William lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, aber diesmal nicht von dieser Vorstellung, sondern weil ein kalter Luftzug herein geweht war. Wieder drehte sich Will um, aber die Türe war verschlossen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte über sich selbst. War er denn so gezeichnet von seinem Abenteuer auf der Pearl?

„Wir sind schlimme Schurken," flüsterte er zu sich selbst und besah sich die blanke Klinge.

Als er sie dazu erhob, kam das Abbild eines Mannes darauf zum Vorschein! William schrak auf, sprang von seinem Hocker und drehte sich um. Da war niemand. Sein Atem ging schnell und Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern. Niemand.

Bilde ich mir das nur ein?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber wagte nicht, den Blick von der Türe zu lassen.

„Das sind wir in der Tat," fauchte eine kalte, bekannte Stimme von hinten und abermals schrak Will herum.

„Ihr seid es!" Will versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen und seinen Puls herunter zu bekommen.

Vor ihm stand nun der Fremde, groß und dünn. Ein schwarzer Umhang verhüllte seinen Körper und ließ ihn wie ein Schatten wirken.

William schluckte und beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

„Leon! Ich habe Euch nicht vor morgen Mittag erwartet, verzeiht, wenn ich Euer Klopfen nicht gehört hatte."

Der Fremde verzog keine Mine und starrte Will nur an. Sein kurzes dunkles Haar schien etwas feucht von der frühmorgendlichen Luft.

„Ist es das?" er nickte zu der Waffe hin.

Will erhob sie ein wenig.

„Das ist sie. Gerade fertig geworden und poliert."

Er setzte die Klinge am Schaft auf seinen Zeigefinger und balancierte das Schwert, geschickt darauf.

„Perfekt ausbalanciert. Die Klinge ist, wie ihr sie haben wolltet, allerdings wiegt diese Waffe einiges mehr, als ein normales Schwert."

Der Fremde nickte kurz und knapp, was Will die Befürchtung einbrachte, dass es nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit war.

„Vielleicht wollt ihr es ausprobieren?" bot er an und hielt dem Auftraggeber den Griff hin.

Dieser wies ihn ab.

„Führt es mir vor."

„Aber es ist zu schwer für mich. Meine Bewegungen sähen plump und beschwerlich aus."

„Das ist einerlei. Tut, was ich sage!"

Will zog eine Braue hoch und kniff dabei die schwarzen Augen zusammen. Warum versuchte er die Waffe nicht selbst? Schließlich war es seine Bestellung.

Aber er ließ sich nicht beirren und griff seine Arbeit fest. Dann vollführte er einige Schläge in der Luft und attackierte einen imaginären Gegner. Sehr graziös bewegte sich der Schmied, fast wie eine Katze. Der Fremde beobachtete den jungen Mann ganz genau bei jedem Schritt, den er tat. Will machte zwei Umdrehungen und beendete die Vorführung mit einem Schlag, der ein Stück dickes Holz mit Leichtigkeit zu spalten schien.

Er stand vor dem Ofen und wies mit etwas Schweiß auf der Stirn zu dem Stück Holz.

„Das Schwert eignet sich sogar zum Feuerholz machen," grinste er den Fremden an, der nicht zurück lächelte.

„In der Tat, welch eine Klinge, mein guter Mr Turner."

Der Mann ließ Will nicht aus den Augen und dem Beobachteten wurde es langsam unheimlich, diesem Blick stand halten zu müssen.

„Was ist? Warum schaut ihr mich so an?" fragte Will mit fester Stimme.

Nun erschien ein eisiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht dieses Mannes, der nicht viel älter sein konnte, als er selbst.

„Ihr bewegt Euch sehr gut und flüssig, als hättet ihr es im Blut. Euer Stil, hervorragend, selbst mit dieser Waffe. Sicher und präzise, ich bin beeindruckt."

Etwas sagte William, auf der Hut zu sein. Trotz des Ofens in seinem Rücken war ihm kalt.

„Vielleicht wollt Ihr mir mehr von Eurer Kampfkunst zeigen."

Leon warf den Mantel über seine Schulter und entblößte sein eigenes Schwert, welches er langsam aus dem Gürtel zog.

Williams Puls ging schon wieder hoch. Er verabscheute es, gegen Menschen zu kämpfen. Sein letztes Abenteuer hatte ihn noch um einiges sensibler in dieser Sache gemacht, denn nun war er nicht einmal mehr auf den Kampf mit einem Piraten aus.

„Das widerstrebt mir. Ich möchte nicht gegen Euch kämpfen."

Der Fremde hob die Klinge. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Tut mir den Gefallen. Ich werde Euch kein Haar krümmen," zischte er.

William schluckte anhand dieser Selbstsicherheit des Mannes, denn er hatte vielmehr Angst ihn zu Schaden zu bringen. Langsam wurde er nervös.

„Bitte erspart mir das. Ich habe mir Friedfertigkeit zum Prinzip gemacht."

„Es ist doch nur zur Demonstration," meinte Leon und fing an nach links zu gehen.

Und ehe sich Will versah, folgte er seinen Schritten und befand sich schon in der Umlauerung mit einem Gegner. Sicher setzte er einen Fuß neben den anderen, damit er dem Fremden nicht die Gelegenheit ließ, in seinen Rücken zu kommen.

„Wir sollten das lassen, ich könnte Euch verletzten," versuchte Will verzweifelt den anderen von seinem Vorhaben abzubekommen.

„Wohl kaum," grinste dieser und machte eine Scheinattacke.

Will sprang einen Schritt zurück.

„Hört auf!" rief er.

Doch Leon war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Er machte einen Satz und schlug seine Waffe hernieder auf den Schmied. Will zog seine eigene Waffe hoch und wehrte den Schlag ab. Er sprang zur Seite und erfasste seinen Gegner mit scharfen Augen.

Leon ging langsam und gefährlich um ihn herum. Sie befanden sich mitten in der Schmiede.

„Ich habe gehört, ihr seid ganz versessen darauf, mit einem Piraten zu kämpfen," zischte er und breitete seine Arme weit aus, lud den Schmied ein, ihn anzugreifen.

Aber Will ließ sich nicht darauf ein und versuchte die Richtung zu bestimmen, in die sie sich bewegen sollten. Dort an der Wand hing sein Schwert, über dieses hatte er mehr Gewalt. Es passte perfekt zu ihm und lag leicht in seiner Hand. Das hiesige war schwer und zu lang. Will kam sich plump und langsam vor und etwas sagte ihm, dass seine Schnelligkeit vielleicht erforderlich sein würde.

Der Auftraggeber kam ihm nicht geheuer vor. Dieses Grinsen, diese Augen! Warum wollte er unbedingt einen Kampf mit ihm, auch wenn es nur ein „Probekampf" sein sollte?

Der Fremde machte noch eine Scheinattacke und Will wich zurück.

„So schreckhaft? Früher sollt Ihr mal mutiger gegenüber Piraten gewesen sein!"

„Ihr seid kein Pirat! Ich habe diese Leute selbst erlebt und Euer Gebaren ist nicht dasselbe!"

Wieder dieses grausame Lächeln.

„Dann tu, was du willst, aber ich würde dir raten, dich zu wehren, Kleiner!"

Und da wusste Will, dass es sein Ernst gewesen war, denn nun griff der Mann ihn an und zwar mit solcher Wucht und Kraft, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Leon versuchte einen Stoß zu setzten, aber Will brachte die Klinge herauf und wehrte ab, drehte sich an dem Mann vorbei. Doch dieser warf sich herum, die Klinge weit ausgefahren und William hatte keine Chance etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sich und den Angreifer zu bringen.

Er warf sich zu Boden und entging damit einem heftigen Hieb, doch schon jetzt bereute er dies, denn auf dem Boden war er fast wehrlos. Sofort drehte er sich um und musste zu seinem Glück feststellen, dass der Schwung des Fremden ihn hatte in der Bewegung verharren lassen. So zog der Schmied seine Beine an und mit kräftigem Tritt erwischte er den Gegner und warf ihn gegen den heißen Schmiedeofen.

Leon versuchte sich aufzurichten und hielt sich am Ofen fest, was ihm einen Schrei entwand, denn er verbrannte sich beide Hände und ließ seine Waffe fallen.

William setzte sofort nach und hob seine Waffe weit über seinen Kopf. Das war sein Sieg! Leon hatte keine Waffe, der Kampf war vorüber!

Der Mann stand vor ihm und drehte sich um. Entsetzen war in seinen Augen, als er William auf sich zu kommen sah. Doch da griff er hinter sich und mit einem Mal hatte er den Langen Hammer in Händen.

Will führte seinen Schlag aus, doch das Eisen des Hammers parierte seinen Hieb und er rutschte ab. Leon drehte sich weg und holte mit dem gewaltigen Schmiedewerkzeug aus. Aber die Masse war zu heftig und Will nutzte die Zeit, die der Mann zum Schwung brauchte, um sich zur Seite zu wenden. Der Hammerschlag verfehlte ihn um Weiten und ging direkt auf den Ofen nieder, der dem Schlag knirschend nachgab und zerbrach.

Leons Hände konnten den schweren Hammer nicht halten und so rutschte er aus ihnen weg und ließ den Mann ohne Waffe zurück.

Will schaute auf. Das war seine Gelegenheit! Er versuchte seine Waffe zu heben. Seine Hände zitterten langsam unter dem Gewicht der Waffe. Er fühlte, wie seine Finger taub wurden und langsam locker ließen.

Das war genug Zeit gewesen für den Fremden. Leon ließ sich nach hinten fallen, überschlug sich und riss dabei seine Waffe wieder an sich. Mit Leichtigkeit kam er zum Stehen und parierte Wills Angriff, schickte den Schmied von sich.

Schnaufend drehte sich Will um und kam zum Stehen. Leon hatte ihm nicht nachgesetzt.

Sein Puls hämmerte ihm im Hals und der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn drohte ihm die Sicht zu nehmen, jedoch wagte er nicht, ihn weg zu wischen aus Furcht, sich damit eine Blöße zu geben.

„Wer seid ihr?" fragte er bitter. „Was wollt ihr wirklich."

„Ich bin Seth, die Rechte Hand des berüchtigten Piraten Bill Turner."

Will schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht sein!"

„Ich bin nicht wegen dem Schwert hier. Man schickte mich, um dich zu holen, William Turner!"

Will erstarrte völlig und die Fratze ihm gegenüber grinste höhnisch. Der Schmied konnte keinen Muskel in seinem Körper rühren. Das war nicht möglich!

„Du lügst! Mein Vater ist tot!" brachte er leise heraus.

Aber der Mann sagte nichts.

William wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Warum bist du hier?" schrie er fast hysterisch.

„Um dich mitzunehmen. Du wirst in die Fußstapfen deines Vaters treten, ob du willst oder nicht."

William wusste nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, aber er wollte es lieber nicht herausfinden. Er ließ das Schwert in seiner Hand fallen und drehte sich um. An der Wand in seinem Rücken, hing seine Waffe. Er musste sich jetzt wirklich zur Wehr setzten. So schnell es ging rannte er seiner eigenen Klinge entgegen.

Doch mit Schrecken kam er zum Stehen.


	9. Lydia

Will war keine fünf Meter von seiner Waffe entfernt. Jedoch hielt er an und wußte im gleichen Augenblick, dass er verloren hatte. Er hatte kein Schwert mehr, nichts mit dem er sich erwehren konnte.

Oh nein! Elizabeth!

Was würde sie wohl tun? Was würde sie wohl denken?

Vor ihm und vor seinem Schwert standen nun fünf große Männer und schnitten ihm den Weg ab. Allesamt waren sie dunkel gekleidet und sogar recht ordentlich. War dieser Haufen denn wirklich eine Horde Piraten? Sie schienen viel zu gepflegt. Jeder hatte einen Säbel gezogen und bedrohlich standen sie nun zwischen Will und seiner Waffe.

Der Schmied schaute zurück, aber das neu geschmiedete Schwert war nun auch nicht mehr zu erreichen. Leon – oder Seth – hatte ihm den Weg versperrt.

„Zu dumm, nicht wahr?" zischte er höhnisch.

Piraten? Sie müssen ein Schiff haben!

In Will stieg Hoffnung auf. Wenn ein Schiff hier war, so musste es die Royal Navy gemerkt haben! Norrington! Er würde hier keine Piraten dulden! Sie konnten den Hafen nicht verlassen!

„Ich schätze, dir bleibt nichts übrig, als mit uns zu kommen."

Will schnaufte hart und sah sehnsüchtig zu seiner Waffe an der Wand. Aber die Männer standen davor, wie eine Mauer.

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin," zischte Will und erfasste Seth mit seinen dunklen Augen.

Der junge Mann kam näher an ihn heran und setzte ihm die feine Klinge an die Kehle. Will fühlte wie sie an seinem Hals entlang strich, bis der Schaft an seinem Kinn lag. Als Seth die Hand erhob, um Will über die Wange zu streichen, zuckte er zusammen. Sie war kalt und knochig. Er fühlte Ekel vor seiner Berührung und schloss die Augen.

„Du siehst aus, wie er. So schön, so blass. Nur die Unschuld in deinen Zügen unterscheidet dich von ihm. Das wird sich bald ändern."

Neben der Erheiterung, glaubte Will auch Bitterkeit in Seth Worten zu hören. Er fühlte, wie die Klinge an seinem Hals sich lockerte und entfernte.

Das war die Chance! Mit einer Blitzschnellen Bewegung, packte er den Arm des anderen und drückte mit seinen starken Schmiedhänden so fest zu, wie er konnte. Unter dem Druck knackte es. Seinem Gegenüber blieb nichts, als locker zu lassen.

Es klappt!

Er ergriff die Waffe und wollte sie gerade erheben. Doch da spürte er den harten Schmerz in seinem Rücken und wusste, dass er zu langsam gewesen war. Dunkelheit überkam ihn und William spürte nicht einmal mehr, wie er zu Boden fiel.

Seth sah grimmig auf den Bewußtlosen zu seinen Füßen herab und entnahm ihm das Schwert.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du Narr!" fauchte er und versetzte dem schlaffen Körper einen Tritt.

„Fessel ihm die Hände, du wirst hier schon irgendwo etwas Seil finden," trug er dem großen, dunklen Mann auf, der den Schmied nieder geschlagen hatte.

Sofort gehorchte dieser und sah sich um, fand etwas brauchbares und band Will die Hände auf den Rücken. Seth selbst riss Williams Ärmel ab und knebelte ihn damit. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass er aufwachte und die Stadt zusammenschrie. Es würde nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Als er ihn dann umdrehte, betrachtete er sich noch einen Moment lang Williams Gesicht. Er hatte so feine Züge, seine Lippen waren so schmal und zart. Der Schnurr- und Kinnbart, sowie Augenbrauen hoben sich schwarz auf seiner weißen Haut ab. Sand bedeckte eine Hälfte des Gesichtes, wo der junge Mann auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, ganz abgesehen von dem schwarzen Ruß, von der eben noch getanen Arbeit.

Es schmerzte Seth. Zorn und Eifersucht kamen in ihm hoch und der Attentäter wußte, es war wahrhaftig Bills Sohn. Derjenige, der ab nun seinen Platz einnehmen würde.

Der Griff um seine Waffe festigte sich. Er führte die Klinge an Wills Kehle.

Nein, jetzt noch nicht! Wenn du deinen Zweck erfüllt hast, werde ich dich beseitigen... Du wirst nicht zwischen mich und meinen Kapitän kommen!

Seth setzte die Klinge wieder ab und steckte sie wieder an seine Seite. Dann winkte er einen der Männer heran.

„Nimm ihn! Wir gehen wieder zum Hafen!"

Williams schlaffer Körper wurde aufgehoben und über eine Schulter gelegt, wie ein Sack. Seth sah sich noch einmal in der Schmiede um, während er Wills Schwert aufhob und es mitnahm.

Keine Spuren würden zurück bleiben. Nur der zertrümmerte Ofen, aber der war so schnell nicht zu reparieren. Er nickte zufrieden und zusammen mit seinen Männern verließ er die Schmiede.

-.-.-.-.

„Jack!" keuchte Will atemlos und rang nach Luft.

Seine Lungen schienen wie eingeschnürt. Aber nicht das Seil, welches seine Schultern an die Stuhllehne band, war der Grund dafür. Bilder fluteten Wills Erinnerung, Gefühle, Eindrücke, Gerüche! Es war so viel!

„Jack!"

Jack sah Will, wie er sich auf dem Stuhl wand und keuchte. Der Junge schien auf seine Rufe gar nicht zu reagieren, er war wie in einem Traum. Was geschah da nur? Zu gerne wäre der Pirat zu seinem Freund gelaufen, um ihm zu helfen, aber die Fessel, die ihn nun schon Stunden zwang, aufrecht in der Höhle zu stehen, erlaubte es nicht. Wenn er sie doch nur lösen könnte. Seine Arme waren taub und seinen Beinen ging es nicht viel besser. Und doch musste er durchhalten, denn wen er nachgab, würde er wahrscheinlich irgendwann ersticken. Er verfluchte den Tag, an dem er sich mit ihr getroffen hatte. Sie hatte ihn überwältigt auf solch eine schäbige und tückische Weise. Wieso war er nur so dumm gewesen.

Und mit sich, es war wie ein Fluch, riss er immer diejenigen, die ihm – wenn es überhaupt möglich war – etwa bedeuteten. Wo war dieser unabhängige Pirat, den nichts und niemand täuschen konnte, der zu nicht eine Bindung hatte, die gegen ihn genutzt werden konnte?

Fluch auf sie, dachte er bösartig.

Da wurde es ruhig in der Höhle. Jack wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder noch besorgter sein sollte. Wo blieb Marley?

„Will?" versuchte der Pirat es.

Sein Hals kratzte und jedes Wort schmerzte in seinem Rachen.

„Jack… oh nein!" es war eine Antwort.

Will schien wieder bei sich zu sein.

„Hey, Kleiner. Alles in Ordnung?"

„Nichts ist in Ordnung," flüsterte Will zu sich selbst, so dass der Pirat es nicht verstand. „Gar nichts."

Da hallte etwas von den dunklen Wänden wieder. Es war ein regelmäßiges und klackendes Geräusch. Schritte!

Will versuchte sich umzusehen. Es war, als würde jemand eine Treppe herunter kommen. Aber wo war sie nur?

Jack wusste, wo sie war. Direkt neben ihm. Die Schritte wurden immer lauter und der Pirat spähte in die Dunkelheit des Aufstiegs. Sie kam also zurück und nun würde sich das Rätsel lüften. Nun würde er erfahren, warum er Wochen lang gefangen gehalten wurde. Entweder das, oder sie würde sie beide töten.

Das Geräusch schien sich zu vervielfältigen, denn Jack meinte plötzlich, mehrere Füße zu hören. Je lauter das Geräusch wurde, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass sie nicht allein kam. Wie sollte sie auch? Eine Frau war nicht im Stande jemanden wie Jack Sparrow allein zu überwältigen. Jedenfalls musste es damals so gewesen sein. Er erinnerte sich nicht an seine Entführung, aber wie sollte eine Frau, wie Lydia so etwas fertig bringen?

Will vor ihm sah sich um. Seinem geröteten Nacken schien es besser zu gehen, denn diesmal konnte er sich weiter wenden. Jack sah die Augenwinkel des Schmiedes und seine dunklen Augen, wie sie einen Moment lang einen Blick auf ihn werfen konnten und sich dann schnell wieder wegen des Schmerzes abwenden mussten.

Jack sah furchtbar aus. Will hatte ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, aber das hatte gereicht, um einen ersten Eindruck zu bekommen. Die sonst so scharfen Augen des Piraten schienen trüb und müde, er war dürr geworden. Sicherlich nicht dem Verhungern nahe, aber abgenommen hatte er in Gefangenschaft, das war klar. Und Will wusste nicht, wenn es dazu kommen sollte, dass er sich irgendwie befreien konnte, ob er auf seine Unterstützung zählen konnte. Anderthalb Monate in Gefangenschaft schienen selbst an einem Jack Sparrow nicht spurlos vorbei zu gehen.

Und da war Will dankbar, dass es ihm gestattet worden war, zu sitzen. Jack, weit hinter ihm, musste stehend verharren, denn seine Hände waren an ein Seil gebunden, das an der Decke fest gemacht war und seine Füße berührten kaum den Boden. Er musste sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um seine Arme wenigstens ein bisschen zu entlasten. So konnte wenigstens einer sich die Kraft aufsparen, zu kämpfen.

Ans Kämpfen denke ich… verschnürt wie eine Roulade und ohne Waffe… Will verhöhnte sich selbst ein wenig.

„Jack, wie viele Männer sind es?" fragte er aufgeregt.

Sie waren nicht mehr weit entfernt. Jack konnte schon den Schein einer Fackel sehen, der langsam aber sicher immer heller wurde.

„Öh… ich schätze eine Frau und zwei…"

Männer oder Frauen? überlegte Jack.

„Männer?"

Jack starrte auf die Öffnung in der Wand und die Treppen, welche relativ steil nach oben führten. Und dann erschien ein Saum in der Öffnung, der Saum eines schön gearbeiteten Kleides. Dunkellila und schimmernd war der Stoff. Sehr edel und fein gearbeitete Spitze lugte darunter hervor. Als die Frau schon bis zur Tallie sichbar war, erschienen zwei weitere Röcke, einer gelbgold, der andere grün.

„Berichtigung, es sind drei Hexen, wie ich sehe," informierte Jack im üblichen arroganten Tonfall.

„Frauen? Nur Frauen?" fragte William überrascht.

Vielleicht wandte sich doch noch alles zum Guten?

„Kaum ist ein weiterer Mann in deiner Nähe, hast du dein vorlautes Mundwerk wieder gefunden, Sparrow, nicht wahr?" kam eine spottende und dunkle Frauenstimme von hinten.

Sie war stark und selbstsicher, der verführerische Tonfall ließ sie erotisch wirken.

„Aber was erwarte ich? Ein Spatzenhirn weiß sich nicht in der Gesellschaft einer Dame zu benehmen."

„So holet mir eine Dame und wir finden es heraus."

Will schüttelte den Kopf, als er den erstickten Schrei von Jack hörte, der wohl gerade einen Schlag in die Magengegend bekommen hatte. Das war Jack. Ein Großmaul.

„Wer seid ihr? Und warum haltet ihr uns hier fest?" sprach Will und versuchte seine Stimme so fest und unerschrocken wirken zu lassen, wie es ihm nur möglich war.

Er hörte, dass sie sich ihm näherte. Allein. Will ermahnte sich, nicht nach hinten zu sehen, denn er wollte nichts von sich preisgeben. Auch nicht seine Neugierde. Aber es würde wahrscheinlich sowieso keinen großen Unterschied machen, also erlaubte er es sich seinen Kopf ein wenig zu drehen. Nicht zu viel.

Bald schon kam sie in sein Sichtfeld. Ihr langes wallendes Kleid erinnerte ihn an etwas. Ihre Gestalt war schlank und hoch gewachsen, ihre Glieder zart und kontrolliert. Sie war sich jeder ihrer Bewegungen voll bewusst. Will vermutete, dass in ihrem Frauenkörper vielleicht mehr Kraft stecken mochte, als man auf den ersten Blick erahnte.

„Der junge William Turner," ihre Stimme war leicht amüsiert und wenn man genau hinhörte, wie Jack es tat, konnte man das leichte Beben darin ausmachen. „Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet?"

Sie zischte ihm die letzten Worte ins Gesicht, so nahe war sie ihm nun gekommen. Ihr pralles Dekoltee streckte sich ihm entgegen und ihre dunkeln vollen Lippen umgaben jedes Wort wie ein Rahmen ein Bild umgab. Sie war ungeheuer aufreizend und erotisch. Eine Hure eben.

Will wurde bewusst, wie nahe sie an ihn heran gekommen war und dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, entweder, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, oder den Blick auf ihre gut geschnürte Brust zu senken. Auch wenn er keines der beiden bevorzugt hatte, so entschied er sich für letzteres, denn ihre Augen schienen so amüsiert, dass er sich vorkam, wie ein Schoßtier, das unentwegt auf dem Sofa neben seiner Herrin sitzen musste. Sie hatte ein aufdringliches Parfüm. Süß und schwer. Ein billiger Duft musste es sein. Er kroch William in die Nase und trieb fast Tränen in seine Augen.

„Wer seid ihr?" verlangte William noch einmal zu wissen.

„Eine hinterlistige Hure!" kam von Jack in seinem Rücken. „Niederster Dreck."

Ihr Blick verhärtete sich, als sie aufsah.

„Das musst gerade du sagen, törichter Narr!" antwortete sie scharf und ließ etwas von William ab, der sich zugleich fragte, ob das wohl Jacks Absicht gewesen war.

Düster schaute sie an William vorbei und weidete sich an dem jämmerlichen Anblick, den ihr der vorlaute Pirat bot. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sein Mundwerk extra töten müssen. Warum ärgerte sie sich überhaupt? Schließlich bekam sie ihre lang ersehnte Rache und es machte keinen Unterschied, wie Sparrow über sie redete. Oder machte es das?

„Ich bin noch viel mehr als das, Jack Sparrow," die Ruhe war in ihre Stimme zurück gekehrt und sie zog überlegen eine Augenbraue hoch. „So lange habe ich nun gewartet, so lange. Die ganze Zeit warst du in meiner Gefangenschaft und es brannte mir auf den Lippen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in deine dunkle Zelle kam und dich vor mir sah, jeden Tag den du schwächer und schwächer wurdest. Aber ich habe es nicht getan… nur aus einem Grunde. Ich wollte, dass ihr beiden es zusammen erfahrt und dann sterbt. Eurer beider Gesichter wollte ich sehen, was ihr empfindet, was ihr denkt. Nur aus diesem Grunde habe ich dich am Leben gelassen, Jack."

Sie wandte sich wieder William zu und war so bedrängend, wie zuvor. Will versuchte durch den Mund zu atmen, aber das Parfüm schien sich in seine Stirn brennen zu wollen.

„Sag, William, erinnere ich dich nicht an jemanden? Bin ich dir ganz und gar fremd?"

Was war das für eine Frage?

Meine Träume! stellte William fest.

Natürlich! Sie war die Frau aus seinen Träumen, die an der Seite seines Vaters gestanden hatte, seinen Hut zurück gezogen hatte, damit er sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Du siehst aus, wie er," stellte die Frau fest. „Di siehst genau so aus, wie er. Dein Kinn, deine Augen. Sogar dein Mund…" die Worte verloren sich im Flüstern und sie lehnte sich nach vorne.

William wusste, was sie tun wollte, doch er konnte nicht zurück weichen. Er spürte, wie ihre weichen Lippen sich auf seine pressten und ihre Hand wanderte zu seinen Wangen, zwangen ihn durch Gewalt, seinen Mund zu öffnen. Er spürte ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten und wollte den Kopf wenden. Doch der Schmerz in seinem Nacken meldete sich erneut.

Dann nach Sekunden, die William, wie Minuten erschienen waren, ließ sie wieder ab.

„Wie schmecke ich?"

Will drehte den Kopf weg und spuckte. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf und einen Moment hatte er gedacht, er müsse würgen.

„Dein Vater war da anderer Meinung," sagte sie höhnisch und folgte seinem ausweichenden Blick. „Wie eine Brombeere, hat er gesagt. Er war ein wunderbarer Liebhaber."

„Nein!" rief Will und versuchte mit aller Kraft, seine Fesseln zu lösen.

Aussichtslos. Sie reizte ihn und er ließ sich auf das Spielchen ein.

„Das ist doch nichts ungewöhnliches," schaltete sich Jack schnell von hinten ein, der merkte, wie William die Situation entglitt. „Du bist ja auch nicht gerade anspruchsvoll, wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung sagen kann."

Ein bitterböses Lächeln erschien auf Lydias Gesicht und sie richtete sich auf.

„Jack, Jack, Jack… dafür hast du allerdings einen guten Preis bezahlt."

„Aus Mitleid," gab Jack wie selbstverständlich zurück.

„So ist das also? Dann bin ich dir also noch etwas schuldig?"

„Es war ein Almosen, du bist mir nichts schuldig."

„Nun, mir geht es besser, wie du siehst. Also lass mich dir ein wenig von dem Glück zu teil werden lassen, mit dem du mich einst gesegnet hast."

Will sah ihr nach, als sie an ihm vorbei ging, aber verlor sie aus den Augen.

„Meine Mädchen sind außerordentlich geschickt, aber das weißt du ja… aus eigener Erfahrung."

Will hörte, wie ein Messer gezogen wurde und schrak sofort auf. Er wandte seinen Kopf, so weit es nur ging und schaute durch das Weidengitter, aus dem die Rückenlehne seines Stuhles geflochten war. Die Frau in dem gelben Kleid – wie war wunderschön, aber zu stark geschminkt – hatte einen kleinen Dolch in der Hand und näherte sich damit Jacks Hose.

Sie werden doch nicht…

Aber zu Williams Beruhigung, durchtrennte sie nur Jacks dickes Tuch, das um seine Hüften geschlungen war und steckte das Messer dann zurück in den Schaft.

Dann näherte sich das Mädchen im grünen Kleid und packte schroff seine Hose, lockerte sie ein wenig.

„Das willst du nicht wirklich tun, Schatz," drohte Jack düster.

Aber die teuflischen Augen schienen sie nicht zu erschrecken. Sie grinste ihn an mit ihrem perfekten Mund und ließ dann eine blasse und zarte Hand in Jacks Hose gleiten. Sofort stöhnte dieser auf, Will war nicht sicher: aus Entsetzen oder Erregung?

Wenn Jacks Füße nicht auch am Boden fest gemacht gewesen wären, er hätte dieser Hure ins Gesicht getreten, dass sie es wagen konnte. Heiße Wellen der Erregung durchfluteten ihn und er schnappte nach Luft, als sie fester zu packte. Sie war geschickt, das musste er zugeben. Doch nichts desto trotz war er sich sicher, dass sie irgendwann doch noch das Messer einsetzen würde.

„Verdammte Schlampe! Hört auf!" schrie Will, ohnmächtig, etwas zu tun.

Aber Lydia beachtete ihn zunächst gar nicht. Sie genoss den Anblick.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, welche Freude du mir bereitest, Jack," kicherte Lydia und hielt sich die zarte Hand vor den Mund.

Jack bäumte sich einen Moment lang gegen den inneren Aufruhr auf, welchen das Mädchen vor ihm verursachte, und schenkte ihr einen eisigen Blick. Aber sofort übermannte ihn das heiße Gefühl in seiner Lendengegend wieder und ruckartig warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, die Zähne zusammenbeißend.

„Es passt zu Eurer schwarzen Seele," zischte Will mit rauer Stimme und wandte sich um.

Aber es ließ Jack aufhorchen. Plötzlich waren seine Gedanken wo anders.

Das Mädchen vor ihm sah ihre Herrin an, etwas ungläubig und ratlos.

„Er…" stammelte sie und brach ab, als Lydia heran kam und in Jacks Hose sah.

„Jack, früher wäre dir das aber nicht passiert. Macht sich das Alter bei dir bemerkbar?"

Der Pirat drehte langsam den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie scharf an.

„Ihr solltet mich jetzt los binden," drohte er und rief William zu ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden: „Will, wo gehörst du hin?"

Jacks Atem ging noch immer schnell. Im Moment allerdings weniger wegen der Erregung, als in Erwartung seiner Antwort.

Aber der junge Mann schwieg.

„Er gehört auf den Meeresgrund, wo ich ihn bald hin schicke," flüsterte Lydia Jack zu und zog einen wunderschönen Dolch aus ihrem Ärmel.

Er hatte einen goldenen Griff, Jack kam die Waffe bekannt vor.

„Zwischen dich und den Commodore," kam schließlich doch noch eine Antwort.

Er erinnert sich! schoss es Jack durch den Kopf und seine Überraschung war ihm anzusehen.

Er starrte William an mit offenem Mund und seine schwarzen Augen versuchten den Mann zu ergründen, der da vorne in dem Stuhl saß.

„Mach weiter, Elena."

„Was? Aber er…" wollte das Mädchen widersprechen.

„Es wird klappen, glaub mir," sagte Lydia kalt und fasziniert von Jacks erster wahrhaftiger Gefühlsregung, die sie mit bekam. „Aber mach langsam, den Höhepunkt übernehme ich," befahl sie und legte einen Zeigefinger auf die Spitze des Dolches und drehte ihn amüsiert hin und her.

Wieder stöhnte Jack auf.

-.-.-.-.

Lara und Anamaria hatten das riesenhafte Haus erreicht. Es war nicht viel freundlicher geworden, seit sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, dachte Lara. Aber es kümmerte sie nicht mehr. Ohne zu zögern rannte sie zur Tür und mit einem kräftigen Tritt war sie offen. Die beiden Frauen zogen ihre langen Schwerter und nickten einander zu. Dann stürmten sie das Haus.

Sie rannten durch den Eingangsbereich – einen Flur – an verschiedenen Türen vorbei, die sie aufstießen, um zu sehen, wer sich darin verbarg. Zu beider Überraschung waren viele Zimmer leer, aber schließlich fanden sie einen verruchten Raum, geschmückt mit roter Tuche und vielen Kissen, die als Sitz- oder Schlafgelegenheit dienen mochten.

Der Dielenboden knarrte aber dennoch unter ihrem Gewicht, als Lara über die vielen Stoffe hinweg ging. Ein Geruch lag über dem Raum, als hätte jemand eine ganze Flasche billigen Parfüms ausgeleert.

„Was ist das für ein Raum?" fragte die Rothaarige als sie sich in dem roten Zimmer umsah. „Ist er nicht ein wenig groß für nur zwei Personen?"

„Er ist auch nicht geschaffen für nur zwei Personen," erkläre Anamaria knapp und Lara schwieg sofort.

Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was an diesem Ort geschehen mochte, welche Orgien hier gefeiert wurden.

„Wer hat die Tür geöffnet?"

Eine schüchterne Frauenstimme drang von draußen heran. Lara und Anamaria sahen sich entsetzt an. Es war tatsächlich jemand hier.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber hier. Wir werden die Eindringlinge rausschmeißen. Geöffnet wird erst heute Abend."

Sie hatten wahrscheinlich Waffen. Die zweite Stimme klang selbstbewusst und unerschrocken. Und Anamaria konnte mehrere Stiefel hören. Es waren mehrere!

„Wohin?" fragte sie Anamaria, doch auch sie konnte nur mit den Achseln zucken.

Beide sahen sich gehetzt um. Gleich würden sie entdeckt werden. Sie brauchten den Überraschungsmoment.

„Da, hinter den Vorhang," wies Anamaria und tatsächlich schien das die beste Lösung zu sein.

Zusammen versuchten sie so leise, wie möglich die Dielen zu überwinden und auf die andere Seite des Raumes zu kommen. Aber als Lara den Vorhang bei Seite zog weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„Volltreffer!" zischte sie und grinste Anamaria an, die es erwiderte.

Sie standen vor einer versteckten Tür. Als Lara sie öffnete, schlug ihnen ein Luftstoß entgegen. Es roch nach Meer. Anamaria sah sich schnell noch einmal um.

„Wir haben keine Fackel!"

„Das macht nichts. Wir müssen ohne gehen. Vorsicht, hier sind viele Stufen!"

-.-.-.-.

„Wo ist Will?" schrie Elizabeth Gibbs an und war ganz außer Atem.

„Er müsste schon hier sein," überlegte der Mann laut und sah sich im Hafen um.

Überall reges Treiben, Seemänner, die Ladung aufnahmen, Fischer, Bettler. Aber die drei Personen, nach denen er Ausschau hielt, waren nirgends zu sehen.

„Wo hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen?" fragte Marley, der gerade aus dem Beiboot stieg, das sie an Land gebracht hatte.

„Anamaria vor zwanzig Minuten etwa. Ich habe sie geschickt und Lara und Will zuholen. Sie müssten schon wieder hier sein."

Marleys blaue Augen schauten gen Himmel. Es war ein heller, aber grauer Tag. Der Wind wehte stark und brachte Unruhe mit sich.

„Hank!" rief er einen Mann heran.

Hank horchte sofort und rannte zur kleinen Gruppe.

„Was ist?"

„Komm mit, wir gehen zur Heiligen Hure. Halte deinen Säbel bereit Elizabeth."

Die junge Frau nickte und zog die Waffe an ihrem Gürtel heraus. Mit festem Griff umklammerte sie es und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, es möge nicht passiert sein.

Leider wurde sie enttäuscht. In der Heiligen Hure wurden sie empfangen, als wären sie Geister. Der Wirt zitterte bei ihrem Anblick und zog sich hinter die Theke zurück, wo er sich eiligst daran machte, die Gläser mit einem dreckigen Lappen zu säubern. Elizabeth rannte sofort nach oben und suchte Wills Zimmer auf, während Marley sich die neuen Umstände erst einmal bewusst machte.

Langsam ging er auf den Wirt zu, der sichtlich kleiner wurde und sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte. Zu offensichtlich war seine Nervosität, als dass er Marley hätte täuschen können. Er war viel zu geschäftig für diese Tageszeit und der kalte Schweiß rann ihm von der fettigen Stirn.

Der erste Maat hatte die Theke noch nicht erreicht, als sich der Wirt nieder warf und vom schmutzigen Boden hinter der Theke aus wimmerte.

„Sie sind gegangen, bitte, tut mir nichts! Der Herr ist über Nacht verschwunden und nun sind die beiden Frauen zum Amazonenbogen. Es war Lydia! Bitte, tut mir nichts! Ich bin nur ein kleiner Laufbursche!"

Marley sah Hank an. Der stämmige kleine Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und schien etwas überfordert.

„Warum sollte sich dir dein Gestammel glauben?" fragte Marley ernst und mit einem Sprung war er hinter dem Tresen.

Er hatte den Wirt am dreckigen Kragen gepackt und ihn etwas herauf gezogen. Nicht zu viel, denn er stank erbärmlich.

„Weil, ich sowieso schon verraten habe, wer mir den Auftrag gab, William Turner in diesen bestimmten Raum zu schicken. Turners Mädchen hat mir geglaubt, wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, sind sie vielleicht bald tot!"

„Turners Mädchen?" Hank zog eine buschige Augenbraue hoch. „Elizabeth war doch die ganze Zeit bei uns auf dem Schiff."

„Er meint nicht Elizabeth," erkannte Marley überrascht. „Er meint Lara. Schnell! Wo ist das Bordell?"

-.-.-.-.

Elizabeth stand in der Mitte des kleinen Raums. Er war nicht hier.

„Will," sagte sie leise und atmete tief, um die Tränen zurück zu halten.

Warum gerieten sie nur immer in solche Schwierigkeiten? Warum nur? Langsam hatte sie genug von Entführungen und der Ungewissheit. William konnte alledem kaum noch standhalten. Bevor sie in den Kampf gesegelt war, hatte sie es in seinen müden Augen sehen. Er hatte genug. Und schon wieder war sie der Grund, warum er Gefahr auf sich genommen hatte. Sie hatte von ihm verlangt, nach Jack zu suchen, von dem sie ja nicht einmal wusste, ob er noch lebte.

Nun konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Schnell hob sie die Hand zum Mund um das Schluchzen zu dämmen. Aber sie konnte nicht aufhören. Es brach einfach aus ihr heraus.

„Verdammt!" schrie sie in Verzweiflung. „Dieses Verdammte Tortuga!"

Der Zorn überkam sie und machte sie rasend. Sie war wütend auf alles. Auf Jack, der sich immer in jede Kleinigkeit einmischte, auf Will, der nicht auf sich aufpasste, auf sich selbst.

„Ich hasste Tortuga!" rief sie mit überschlagender Stimme und trat an das kleine dreckige Bett.

Ein Krachen! Elizabeth erschrak und drehte sich um, zu dem Bett.

Aber es war nicht etwa zusammengebrochen, wie sie es angenommen hatte. Nein, aber zwei der vier Beine, die das Bett vom Boden Hoben waren weg geklappt, so dass die Matratze nun schief zur Wand lag. Elizabeth trat näher um es sich zu betrachten und plötzlich wusste sie, wie Jack unbemerkt das Haus hatte verlassen können. Am Boden, wo nun die Seite der Matratze auflag, war ein Loch in der Wand. Oder viel mehr: eine kleine Tür, so lang wie das Bett, so hoch wie das Bett, wenn es stand.

„So ist es also geschehen…"

Elizabeth steckte ihre Waffe wieder in ihren Gürtel… und stieg in das Loch.


End file.
